The Male Witch Arthur
by Hi-I am a Fan
Summary: (Takes place after the anime, sorry.) The DWMA has received several reports of a male witch. Something which is unheard of. Maka and Soul are given the mission of investigating these claims further. Thanks to Stein, they have managed to find a suspect. A man by the name of Arthur Kirkland. Nation names will be used. Slight MakaxSoul
1. Prologue

**A/N This will be a slow process. I will only update when ideas come to mind. I know I have another story in the works, but the last chapter is nearly done. I do not own Hetalia or Soul Eater.**

* * *

It has been a year since the Kishin's defeat. The battle with evil humans, those who have become Kishin eggs still rages on. Along with that, Death Weapon Meister Academy aka the DWMA, is still fighting a war against witches. As for the three meister's credited for the defeat of the Kishin, they returned to their "normal" lives.

Maka stayed the hardworking, strong girl she always is. Her weapon Soul gained more determination in becoming a Death Scythe, but is still the same old Soul. Their relationship grows stronger by the day, some saying it is more than meister and weapon. Black Star, the not so good assassin, is still his overly confident self, and is more worried in defeating Kid than making Tsubaki a Death Scythe. The kind, and quiet girl puts up with his crazy ways, often getting mad at him, but still worrying, and caring for the boy. Death the Kid still wants everything to be perfectly symmetrical, and having fits when his Sanzu lines (which remain half-way, even after all the attempts to connect them.), are mentioned. His two weapons Liz and Patty are his saviors whenever it came to his self-doubt (usually caused by the Sanzu lines), reassuring him that he isn't "disgusting garbage". Over all, their lives did not change, even though they are technically known as saviors of the world.

* * *

Maka closed her book, after a few hours of studying. She sat in the academy's vast library, school ended, but being the girl she is, she uses her two-star rank for own her pleasure. Now that she is a two-star meister, she had access to a new variety of books.

"Another day of peaceful reading." Maka thought as she picked up the pile of books she had scattered on a library table. Thanks to her regularity at the library, the librarian, a strange but kind man, held books which she was currently reading, while she checked out the books she deemed the most interesting.

"I should probably get home. I bet Soul is dying from hunger, either that or the pervy cat is keeping him company." Maka really hoped for the first, since she hated it when Blair shoved Soul into her chest, or did anything with him for that matter. Jealousy is not something she is used to. Maka walked out of the library, only to bump into her Professor, Franken Stein.

"Oh, hello Professor Stein." She greeted

"I guessed right in you being here, Maka. Are you heading home?" Stein asked

"Yes, I just finished my reading for today. Why? Is something wrong?" Maka watched as Stein turned his screw.

"I was simply hoping Soul would still be here, but knowing him he probably left as soon as school finished. Anyways I would like you to call him, and tell him to come to the academy as soon as possible." Stein always spoke in a monotone voice, but when issuing something of importance, he gained a more serious tone.

"Very well, Professor. Where will you like us to meet you, after he arrives?" Maka readied her cellphone as she asked this.

"Head to the Death Room, in about half an hour. There we will explain more." With than Stein bid his student a silent goodbye. Maka stood outside the library, thinking about Stein's instructions. She shook her head focusing on her duties. Dialing Soul number, she placed the phone to her ear. After a few minutes of ringing, Soul picked up.

"_Yo! What is taking you so long? It is your turn to cook." _Maka listened as her partner complained.

"Calm down. Besides if you really are hungry, you can cook yourself." Maka retorted.

"_My cooking is not as good as yours." _Soul defended.

A slight blush appeared on Maka's cheeks, "You are right about that, but forget about food for now, you have to come to the academy. Professor Stein wants both of us to go to the Death Room." Maka informed.

"_Did he give a reason?" _Soul asked.

"He said he'll explain more when we get there, but he sounded pretty serious."

"_Alright. I'll be there in a bit." _With that Soul hung up. "The least you can say is goodbye." Maka thought as she placed her phone back in her coat's pocket. She then walked towards the Death Room.

After a few minutes of waiting outside the Death Room, Soul walked up to Maka.

"You took longer than I expected." Maka said

"I stopped by Deathbucks." Stein told her.

Maka sighed. She turned and knocked on the Death Room's door. After a few knocks the door opened. Maka and Soul proceeded to walk down the path, which led to the center of the Death Room.

"Wassup! Wassup! Waaaassssup!" Lord Death greeted them with his usually cheerful tone.

"Hello, Lord Death." Soul and Maka greeted back. They noticed Stein and Spirit standing to his sides. "Good now that you are here. We can brief you on your mission." Stein began speaking.

"Mission? In such short notice?" Maka looked at Stein.

"Yes we apologize for that, but we were waiting for confirmation." Spirit decided to speak, but Maka ignored him. "You can at least pretend to look at me!" Spirit thought, heart broken.

"As Death Scythe said, we have been investigating certain…claims for the past few weeks." Lord Death said.

"Claims of what?" Soul asked.

"As of late. The DWMA European branch has received reports of a male witch." Stein revealed. Maka and Soul stood shocked. Maka read books which mentioned male witches, but each book stated there has only been one account, which was Eibon.

"A male witch? Is that even possible?" Soul asked

"Technically a man cannot be a witch. The male equivalent is known as a warlock, or wizard. The latter being used more commonly." Lord Death answered.

"I thought witches can only be female." Maka commented, she thought of Crona, since she was the only witch offspring, which Maka personally knew. **(A/N In this story Crona is female, even though I personally believe Crona to be male, I felt this would add clarification. Crona being female will not really add to the story, it is for clarification purposes only.)**

"That is what we thought as well, but now we aren't so sure." Stein added.

"These reports are rather sudden, so I decided to have Justin lead a team to clarify, and well it seems it is true." Lord Death

"Then why do we need to go on this mission? If you have already discovered it to be true, shouldn't you stop this wizard?" Maka asked.

"That was the plan, but any agent of the European branch who is sent to investigate returns with no memories of their mission. This includes Justin. We don't even know the name of the supposed wizard." Stein clarified.

"The only concrete evidence we have, is the "wizard's" location." Spirit spoke again, this time gaining his daughter's attention, which made him very happy. "His location is believed to be in London, England. Near Buckingham Palace. Through a variety of rumors the European Branch acquired this information, but due to no agents being able to remember if this is true or not, it remains just that, a rumor."

"Were the agents' memories erased as soon as they neared this area? If they did then it is rather clear that this is where the wizard is located." Maka theorized.

"No this area is a huge tourist spot, being near Buckingham Palace, and all, but if I had to guess, I would say anyone who discovered where exactly this wizard was, lost their memories. If this person truly is a wizard, wiping memories would be a simple task." Lord Death added.

"This is where you two come in. Even after the erasing of the agents' memories, we have found a prime suspect." Stein held onto a clipboard, reading the bit of information they had.

"After doing some extensive research, I discovered several accounts of a family line, which has inhabited the same home for the past two centuries." Stein handed Maka and Soul, a printed picture. It was a picture of a painting. The painting showed a young man, around his early twenties. He had green eyes, blond hair, and the thickest eyebrows Maka had ever seen. He was dressed in fine clothing, which showed his status. Under the painting there was a caption.

"Sir Arthur Kirkland. A General of the British Army. 1776." Maka read part of the caption.

"Several records we found, show a member of the Kirkland family being in a high status in the British Army. They could be descendants of the original, who we believe is the man in that painting." Stein explained.

"Along with that picture, I found several more. Either this family's genetics, cause for every man to look the same, or it is the same man." Stein proceeded to give Maka more pictures. The first was a picture from what seemed to be WWI, after that there was one which seemed to be taken during Queen Elizabeth II's coronation. The last one was a present photo of the same man, but now he wore military suit, which was adorned by several metals.

"Every one of these photos states this man as Sir Arthur Kirkland, General of the British Army. You can see where our suspicions come from. Aside from these photos, his rank, and his name. We can't find any real information. As of now we have discovered a small mansion near Buckingham Palace, which is owned by the Kirkland family." Stein finished, allowing Maka and Soul to process the information.  
"So when do we leave?" Soul asked

"Right away. You have an hour to pack, after that you need to get to the Death City Airport. There is a private jet waiting for your arrival. Also this mission is to remain a secret." Spirit answered. Maka and Soul bid a farewell, and headed out of the Death Room.

"I do not see why you had to send Maka." Spirit looked at Death's emotionless mask.

"You could see as well as I, that she is curious. Besides she is only gathering information." Lord Death reassured.

"I slightly agree with Spirit. If Maka discovers anything about the Kirkland family, in theory, would her and Soul's memories be erased." Stein pointed out. Lord Death stayed silent. "I guess you can say it is a "gut feeling," but I feel as though that will not happen. I have a feeling this is a fated mission." Stein and Spirit stood in silence. The silence soon got awkward.

"Oh forget I said anything! I am sure Maka and Soul will complete this mission with ease!" Lord Death bounced as he yelled cheerfully. Stein and Spirit soon left for home, leaving the god of death.

"Arthur Kirkland? That name…sounds familiar." Lord Death thought as he watched his own reflection.


	2. A Man Named England

**A/N Another chapter. This story is surprisingly popular even with only one chapter. Thank you Soul Eater and Hetalia fans! Anyways Hetalia and Soul Eater do not belong to me.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Arthur Kirkland also known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, (the latter known by less people,) sat in his study looking out a giant window. A side table, where he placed his cup of tea stood next to the sofa chair, in which he sat. He could see rain pouring down outside, something that happened often in London. "This is getting annoying." He thought as he noticed more agents trying to be inconspicuous outside of his home. The window had a view of his front lawn, and the home ahead. "If they wish to "blend in", they shouldn't stand outside in the rain." He stated out loud, taking another sip of his tea before placing it on the table. He headed outside of his study, grabbing a wooden stick as he did so. He opened his front door, grabbing an umbrella, he walked out into the rain. He stood at his front gate, all the agents attempted to seem casual.

"You know you'll catch a cold out here!" He shouted at the agents who now readied themselves for a fight. Whispering something, England waved the wooden stick. All the agents went in for an attack, but were too late. The wooden stick he held glowed brightly blinding the agents, when it dimmed, the agents could not remember what they were doing.

"Now all of you, go home! Warm yourselves, spend time with your family; just do not come back!" England commanded. All the agents stared at him before doing what he said. They all entered parked cars, and drove away without another word. "It seems the DWMA has finally found me. After centuries of staying out of their radar. I wonder if Death's memories have returned." He thought as he walked back into his house. The rain stopped soon after, the laughing sun came out from behind the clouds. A few minutes later and England stepped outside, wearing a polo shirt and blazer, along with a bowler hat.

"Staying inside, will not do me any good." He said. He walked passed his gate, closing, and locking it. He proceeded to walk down the street greeting anyone passing by.

"Maybe I should pay Elizabeth a visit. Hopefully she isn't too busy." England thought as he called for a cab.

* * *

Maka and Soul walked the streets of London, dressed casually as if tourists. They headed for Big Ben. After it stopped raining, Soul suggested they check out tourist locations. They gradually headed in the direction of Arthur Kirkland's home stopping to eat, shop, etc. They enjoyed the bit of sunlight they got, as it was said to rain again later.

Maka's eyes looked at every person's face, specifically looking for the man in the photos. She looked especially at people's eyebrows.

"This is just a thought, but shouldn't we head to the suspect's home?" Soul asked.

"We don't want to get caught. Besides he lives in a residential area, so if we start searching for anything, we will stand out." Maka stopped and looked up at Big Ben. She took out her camera, and snapped a picture of Big Ben.

"We can still ask around. Professor Stein did say rumors were the origins of this evidence." Soul.

"I guess it would be easier to do that during the day. Fine we'll head there." Maka searched for her map, digging through her satchel. A few seconds passed.

"You forgot the map didn't you." Soul stated.

"I guess I was too excited, so I ran out of the hotel without grabbing it." Maka said sheepishly.

After a few seconds of bickering, Maka decided to ask a random pedestrian. She stopped a man in his twenties, he wore a white shirt with a navy tie. When he looked down, Maka could see he had dull blue eyes. She also noticed what seemed like a detached hair curl on the left side of his head, (which Maka thought was strange.) His stare slightly intimidated Maka.

"Sorry to bother you, but can you tell me where this street is." Maka handed the man a paper with a street name. The man stared at the paper for a few seconds, an awkward silence filled the air.

"…." The man said nothing. He suddenly raised his arm and pointed at a cross junction.

"Turn right…there is a sign you cannot miss." The man's voice was quiet, and held an accent which Maka didn't recognize.

"Thank you, and sorry for the trouble." With that Maka motioned for Soul to follow. The man watched the two leave, when another man, slighter taller, ran up to him. One fang was visible, under the man's lip.

"Arthur does not seem to be answering. He is probably running errands or something. I guess that gives us some free time to run around town and have fun. Let's go Lukas!" The now identified Norway stared at Maka and Soul for a few more seconds, before turning to follow his enthusiastic friend.

**Later that Day**

Maka and Soul made the street where Kirkland's home is. For the past few hours they've collected information on Arthur Kirkland. They had trouble in finding cooperative people. Having to go onto the other street to find more information. From what they have gathered, the person who lived in the Kirkland home currently was indeed Arthur Kirkland. Though no one knew much about him, they said he is quiet, but kind man. Apparently he always went for a walk early in the morning, picking up a copy of the morning paper on his way. Neighbors closer to his home also stated he sometimes has visitors, the visitors being as young as him. Whether they were family or friends no one knew. They now stood in front of a house, which was directly across Arthur's home. According to the other neighbors it belongs to an elderly women.

Soul knocked on the door of the luxurious house. This entire neighborhood was that of the upper class. "I hope we aren't disturbing her." Maka said as she looked back, and at Arthur's home. Using soul perception she could tell there weren't any occupants at the time. She also noticed the sun setting.

"It is almost nighttime, after this we will start waiting for Arthur to come home." Maka told Soul. They waited for a few seconds before the door opening, revealing a short, aged women.

"Yes…may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we are sorry to disturb you, but we would like to ask you a few questions." Maka waited for the women's response. "Oh, well sure. Would you like to come in I can make you children some tea if you'd like."

"No we don't wish to bother more than we have. All we wish is for you to tell us about Arthur Kirkland. If you have anything to say that is."

"Oh Mr. Kirkland, yes, you aren't the first today. Isn't he quiet the popular man?" The women cheerfully stated a smile adorning her face. "I guess he is." Maka slightly chuckled.

"I'll tell you what I told the others. Mr. Kirkland is a very kind man, he has been that way for the entire time that I've known him. I've lived in this home for the fifty years, and in that time Mr. Kirkland hasn't aged one day. Can't say the same for me." The women finished speaking. Maka and Soul looked at each other, finally believing Arthur was what they assumed him to be.

"Thank you for your help. We apologize for bothering you." Maka thanked the elderly women.

"No problem. If you can, say hi to Mr. Kirkland for me." With that the elderly women closed the door leaving the students outside.

"Now all we have to do is wait until he arrives." Maka said.

"Right, but I really hate stakeouts." Maka ignored Soul's complains.

**Meanwhile**

"Achoo!" England sneezed into a handkerchief.

"You've been sneezing a lot. Someone must be talking about you." The elderly women sat across from England joked.

"Either that or I might be catching a cold, which is unlikely." England drew his attention back to the game in front of him. Queen Elizabeth II, his boss was winning a chess match, by one pawn of course. They have been playing for the past half-hour, after some tea, and a friendly conversation.

"Shall we continue?" England moved his knight claiming one of the Queen's bishops.

"I've been told that several DWMA agents have been loitering around your house." The Queen countered England's move by moving her rook, and claiming his queen.

"I rather them loiter, but no they seem to be suspicious of me." England replied

"A man as mysterious as you? Makes sense." A butler handed the Queen some tea. He showed up a minute ago and readied the cups.

"Sir Arthur?" The butler asked as he held a cup of tea in front of England.

"Thank you." England took the cup, blowing in order to cool the hot liquid. He suddenly felt his phone start ringing. Giving the cup back to the butler, he answered his cellphone.

"Hello?" He answered

"_Yo! England where the hell are you?!" _A voice shouted through the phone.

"I am at Buckingham Palace. Why?" England responded

"_Why?! Norway and I are outside your house waiting! I thought we were going to have a meeting on what to do with the whole DWMA situation." _Another shouted came from the phone.

"Vlad…listen I said we'll talk about it **tomorrow**. I said you should fly out today, in order to enjoy the capital." England sighed. Romania didn't listen sometimes.

"_Oh…your capital is really awesome. So what should we do now?" _Romania questioned.

"No use in having you return to your hotels. I am on my way." England hung up his cellphone, putting it back in his coat pocket.

"Sorry, but I have urgent matter to attend to. We will finish this game another time. Excuse me Elizabeth." England slightly bowed his head.

"No worries, being an important man like yourself must be tiring."

England took this chance to leave, heading home to meet with his friends.

* * *

"Anything?" Soul whispered to Maka, who looked through a pair of binoculars.

"No, the man with the small top hat is still talking with the man we met earlier." Maka told her weapon.

A few minutes ago the "man with the small top hat," spoke on the phone with someone, which Maka and Soul assumed to be Arthur. "Do you know what they are saying?" Soul asked.

"If only I could read lips like Justin." Maka complained. "I am actually surprised that you haven't asked Justin for lessons." Soul commented. "If only time permitted." Soul rolled his eyes. They were laying atop the house which stood across form England's, they've done so for the past few hours.

Maka looked through the binoculars, observing both Romania, and Norway. Norway unexpectedly looked upwards to where she was, appearing to make eye contact with her. She jumped, slightly startled.

"You alright?" Soul asked her worried.

"Yeah…" She put the binoculars down. She and Soul then noticed a car stopping in front of the house. "This might be the guy." Soul tapped her and motioned for her to put the binoculars in front of her eyes. She did as he said, her view being zoomed.

When she looked through the binoculars she now saw a man step out of the car. She could clearly tell this man is Arthur Kirkland. She saw Arthur say something to Norway and Romania. He then smacked Romania's head, gaining the man to cry anime tears. The three men then walked into Arthur's home. "Alright let's go, we have to get closer." Maka jumped off the roof landing on the street. Followed by Soul, they managed to jump over the gate surrounding Arthur's home. They ran up to the nearest window ducking as the lights came on.

"So what do we do? We won't be able to hear anything?" Soul whispered as he peaked inside. From his angle he can see the three entering into a kitchen. "We'll have to find a way…maybe they'll leave window open." Maka thought.

"I doubt they'll be that stupid. For all we know they can be talking about destroying the DWMA or something." Maka thought for a second before running past Soul, heading for the back yard. Soul followed close behind her. They made it to the back yard stopping to peak over another window. This window had a full view of the kitchen, which allowed them to see what the three men were up to.

**Inside**

"Can I offer you drinks? Alcohol, juice, water, anything?" England looked at the two.

"Alcohol…some Tuica." Romania specified

England looked at Norway. They stared at each other before Norway spoke. "Some Akvavit." Norway quietly told him.

"Very well, alcohol it is." England placed two glasses on the kitchen counter. Waving his finger above the cups caused liquids to appear in them. He handed Romania and Norway their respective drinks. "You usually don't do something so flashy. You trying to impress us?" Romania joked.

"No…I just thought it would keep our guests entertained." England motioned to the window by moving his head. Romania and Norway turned towards the window.

**Outside**

"Well that proves it, he is a witch." Soul whispered. "What of the others? Do you think they are witches too?" Maka asked.

"Well given that they didn't react to Kirkland using magic, I think they know something." Soul recalled. "We need to inform the European branch. Let's go." Maka motioned for Soul to follow.

"What do we have here? Some elopers maybe?" Maka and Soul rapidly turned to see Romania leaning on the window ledge, smiling, which revealed his fang.  
"Shit!" Soul transformed into a scythe landing in Maka's hands. Norway and England stood at Romania sides, watching as Maka readied herself. "So they are DWMA students. Death must really be curious to send students." England commented.

Maka looked at Arthur pointing Soul at him. "Arthur Kirkland, you are to be taken into custody under suspicion of being a witch." She proclaimed. Arthur stared at her with an uncaring stare. "I apologize, children, but I will not being going with you. Well not until my friends and I decide on what to do." England replied.

"There is no use in resisting." Maka prepared her scythe. Maka jumped forward, aiming to attack England.

"Soul break." Norway pointed at Maka and Soul, as she neared. Their wavelength suddenly broke, which caused them to reject each other, and caused them to rebound, similar to opposing magnets. The two landed on opposite sides of the backyard, landing hard on the moist ground. Maka looked at her hand seeing smoke appear from her hand. She quickly removed her glove, and could clearly see her hand now blistered. "Soul burned me?" She looked back at the window seeing Norway now stood outside of the house, staring with dull eyes. "What did you do?!" She demanded an answer. "I briefly broke your soul resonance. Do not worry it will not last long, maybe an hour or so, but I suggest you do not attempt to attack us again." Norway looked over at Soul who struggled to stand. "I suggest you do as he says. As you can probably tell, Lukas isn't much of joker." Romania flippantly said as he stepped out of the house and stood next to Norway. England did the same as the other two and stepped out of his home. "I guess you aren't eloping. Well that isn't fun. You two seem like great partners." Romania teased.

"It is probably because they are meister and weapon. Makes sense if they are great partners." England pointed out. Norway swiftly dodged Soul's transformed arm. Both Romania and England turned to see Soul who went in for another attack.

"Bind." Romania spoke this time. Soul's legs were tied by invisible rope, causing him to lose his balance and begin tipping. "Raise." Soul was pulled into the air, being left upside down, floating in the mid-air. "What the hell? Let me down! This isn't cool!" Soul swung his transformed arms.

"Let Soul go!" Maka charged with a fist raised. She aimed for England's head, missing. "I do not want to fight you." England told her as she continued attacking him. Her last attack stopped an inch in front of England's face. He held onto her wrist. She then swung her other fist, but that was stopped by Romania's magic. England used his free hand to blow some powder into Maka's face, causing her to lose consciousness. "Maka! What the hell did you do to her!?" Soul moved more violently attempting to break free. Norway stood a safe distance away. Raising his hand he flicked towards Soul. An invisible force hit his forehead, knocking him unconscious. Soon after that he started snoring. "That was fun. However, I feel guilty for doing that." Romania put down Soul's sleeping form.

"This settles our problem. We have no choice, we have to make contact with the DWMA." England gently placed Maka on the grass. Luckily he kept his grass live and well. It acted as a soft, itchy bed for the teenagers.

"This doesn't really settle anything. We can just erase their memories like the other agents." Romania indicated. "No, the other agents were not as important as these two."

"What do you mean?" Norway asked. "I heard her call the boy Soul. If I had to guess, he is Soul Eater Evans." England pointed at the snoring albino. Norway and Romania recognized the name.

"Wait so that means…" Romania looked at the sleeping girl. "Yes this is Maka Albarn. The meister who defeated the Kishin, and we just became her enemy. Come on take them both inside. We'll contact Death in the morning." England instructed the other two nations. Romania and Norway nodded, picking up both the meister and weapon, England led the magic users inside. After placing them in a guest room, (both in the same room, thanks to Romania). The three magic using nations sat in England's study.

"So this is it, huh…the last night we remain a secret. I will admit I am excited." Romania smiled a fanged smile. "I agree, remaining a secret from my royals has been saddening." Norway sprouted a small smile. "Even though you know the risks? Here I thought I was the only one." England chuckled, and readied himself a shot of whisky. Both Norway and Romania held their alcoholic beverages from before, magic had its uses.

"Cheers, to a future where the world remembers us nations once again, and where none of us will live in fear of the dangers which can befall our friends and families." England raised his shot glass, followed by Romania and Norway.

"We all know that the second thought will never be possible. Especially in this world where we are hunted by witches." After Romania said this they all clinked their drinks together, taking a sip in unison, they all sat and chatted for the rest of the night. Enthusiastic and fearful of the days ahead.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making this chapter. I personally had dislikes about this chapter, and doubts but let me know what you think. If this chapter was completely horrible then you can say that, tell me if you have any ideas to improve it. I will welcome any thought. If you give me an idea, and I do not use it, I apologize.**


	3. A Talk with Death

**A/N Once again this chapter is not the best. Well nothing is the best, only ****mediocre.**

* * *

"Soul."

The weapon heard his name. It awoke him from his slumber…he assumed it to be Maka calling him for breakfast, or Blair attempting to wake him. "5 more minutes." Soul groggily groaned as he shifted his body and pulled whatever covers he found, over his body. He felt breathing on his face, believing it was Blair in her cat form, he sleepily opened one eye, expecting to see the purple cat, but what he saw caused him to jolt backwards and fall off the bed, hitting his head on a bed side drawer on the way. Maka lay next to him in the bed, apparently she whispered his name in her sleep. Soul looked over the bedside seeing the girl slightly move. Quickly ducking, presumably out of fear, thoughts raced through Soul's mind. "What the hell did I do?! Did she and I…" Soul thoughts kept him from noticing that he was not in his apartment, nor was he in Death City to begin with.

"Soul." Maka's sleeping form asked for him again. A blush appeared on Soul's face. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the queen sized bed, which he and Maka seemingly shared. "Why the hell am I so worked up? A cool guy like me shouldn't be blushing in this type of situation." Soul told himself, his thoughts were abruptly stopped by him noticing the room they were in. It was a clean and just room, clearly belonging to a luxurious house. This is when the events of the night prior rushed into his mind. "Right…we were beaten and easily." Soul looked around the room, seeing the door. "I doubt it would be that easy. If this is his house, he will probably not let us go." Soul stood, putting the blankets and sheets which fell with him, back on the bed.

"From what happened yesterday…fighting them will not be a smart plan. I shouldn't even think of fighting them without Maka." Soul walked over to the window. Opening the curtain he looked outside. It was nearly the afternoon, but that is not what caught his eye. His and Maka's target stood in his backyard, the same place where they were captured, watering his plants. "The other two don't seem to be here." Soul's thought was proven wrong as Norway and Romania walked up behind England. England turned and looked up seeing Soul. Soul hastily closed the curtain, and rushed over to Maka. "Oi! Maka get up!" He shouted shaking the girl as he did so. The girl shifted more and started opening her eyes. "Come on!" Soul shook her more vigorously, waking her up.

"What?...what!" Maka quickly rose seeing and remembering what happened.

"Where are we?" Maka stood now frantically looking around the room.

"No time to explain. Come we have to get out of here." Soul once again went over to the window attempting to open it. "Through here." Soul managed to open the window and motioned for to follow.

"I wouldn't do that." They looked over to the door. England leaned on the frame of the door. He was dressed in his green military uniform. Soul looked back outside the now opened window, he saw a smiling Romania waving up at him, and he also wore his military uniform, red of course. Soul turned back to the door. Maka stood at his side, ready to fight if needed. "I'll give Death this; he knows how to train students, but I guess I shouldn't expect any less from the duo who saved the world." Maka and Soul stared more seriously at England. Maka disliked the way he addressed Lord Death.

"What do you want from us? Holding us hostage will not do you any good, you'll be going up against the DWMA." Maka attempted to intimidate the nation. "Oh I know…and I do not really care. I am not an enemy of the DWMA." England attempted to reason.

"It is very hard to believe that, given that you are a witch, and you did capture us." Soul searched for any possible escape. "I prefer the term "wizard", but that is the one flaw in the DWMA, you assume every magic user is evil." England chuckled.

"You are a clear example of that." Maka hated this man more and more. What did he know? He knew nothing of the DWMA or Lord Death. "Humans…it feels as if the longer I protect you, the more you question me." England whispered under his breath before he turned to face Maka and Soul. Not leaning on the frame anymore. "If you see me as evil then come. Attack me. I will not hesitate. You can easily kill me with your scythe, so go ahead." England extended his arms and spread his legs, inviting Maka and Soul to end his life. They looked at each other unsure if it was a trap. "It is not a trap if you think that. I am fully ready to die." England chimed in.

"We were not instructed to kill you." Maka debated.

"Does it matter? I am an ultimate evil right. I use magic so I _must _be evil." England taunted.

The two teens still stood unsure. "Those two friends of mine are also magic users, so if you wish you can go and kill them, collect their souls. Jackpot am I right?" England continued mocking, his face not faulting. Seeing that they were not going to attack anytime soon, England straightened.

"We know some who aren't evil, and they are magic users." Maka thought she revealed something, but England looked as though he didn't care.

"Angela Leon…the child witch. The sway of magic hasn't affected her." Maka and Soul looked shocked. "I know many things of the DWMA, but it isn't much of a surprise. The samurai Mifune is a legend, and everyone knows he is protecting the child witch."

Japan talked about the samurai often. He received information from America, the same as England.

"How much do you know? Who the hell are you?" Maka demanded an answer. She could tell this man held great knowledge, of what, she didn't know but she wanted to find out. Even if he is a witch or whatever, it shouldn't possible for him to know so much…should it?

"I am a man who uses magic. If you want more information then you'll have to be patient. I was going to call Death, and settle some things with him, but your attempt at escape halted my original plans." England crossed his arms, slightly annoyed. The next thing England knew a scythe blade was at his throat.

"We have no reason to believe anything you say. For all we know as soon as we step out of this room, you'll attack us." Maka glared at England.

"If I wanted to I could have killed you in your sleep. A girl of your knowledge should understand that." The two glared daggers at each other. "Fine, but you'll lead the way." Maka moved the blade to England's chest tapping it. England turned and walked out of the room, Maka keeping Soul's blade at his back. England led them downstairs, and into his living room where Norway placed a giant mirror.

Norway looked at England, "You were beaten?" Norway asked. "More like I surrendered. Go ahead and call Death." England told the other nation. Norway did as he said, fogging up the mirror with his breath he dialed the Death Room.

"_42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door_." Norway said this causing the mirror to ripple. Romania leaned on a wall which stood across the mirror. The mirror finished rippling revealing the god of death. Lord Death looked at the scene with confusion. "Um…hello?" Lord Death asked. "Hello Death…it has been a very long time." England greeted with a smile. "Have we met?" Lord Death asked. He could see Maka behind England.

"Yes we have, but that was a while ago. Your appearance has changed greatly since last time. You look rather comical." England said with a chuckle.

"So you are Arthur Kirkland? I expected more." Lord Death's voice was the same cheery self, but everyone could hear a bit of an insulting tone. "If what we believe is true then you know we cannot leave you alone." Lord Death spoke for the entire DWMA. "Oh I know, and I knew this day would come. It took so long but it is here. I am sure the others would be as excited as me…to be remembered, that is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you say others? Are there more wizards?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, the other wizards are actually in this room. You have also met them." Romania and Norway stepped into view of the mirror.

"Who are you? I know you are Arthur Kirkland, but who are you really. Who are any of you and how have you managed to stay hidden in these past centuries." Lord Death commanded an answered. England smiled.

"As for who we are, well. I will begin by introducing myself. I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." Lord Death, along with Maka and Soul looked at him as though he is a madman. "Well then… do not be honest. It doesn't matter anyway, you'll be in our custody soon enough." England's eyes widened. He felt both Norway and Romania freeze, they all felt the amount of people surrounding the house. England could also sense a Death Scythe.

"Damn…I let my guard down." England managed to say this when DWMA agents burst into the house, filling the house within seconds. Maka and Soul realized what was happening and jumped out of the way allowing agents to tackle the three nations to the ground. "Surround these three. They aren't to be taken lightly." Justin Law. Head of the DWMA European Branch walked in in full priest garb. "Students, Maka and Soul, are you injured." Justin walked up to the two. England, Norway, and Romania were put into shackles (similar to Medusa's when she made a deal with the DWMA.)

The three nations agreed to be arrested. It is the easiest way to near Death, especially now that they've been discovered. Agents pushed the three nations to stand in front of Justin. "I am sorry friends, but Lord Death has instructed your capture, so you'll be taken to Death City right away." Justin told them. Unresponsive, England, followed by Norway and Romania were moved out of the house and placed inside an armored truck.

"To think I am now a prisoner of the DWMA." England commented

"To think we are all prisoners. This is actually pretty funny, but these shackles are painful." Romania squirmed while he sat. "I wonder if Iceland will worry for me." Norway cut in.

"You are too obsessed with Iceland and he didn't know you were coming to England's home anyways. The one who will make a big deal about it will probably be Denmark." Romania joked. "Like you aren't obsessed with Moldova." England deadpanned

"Shut up! Moldova needs my love, if not, he'll still see Russia as a brother, and I don't want that!" Romania was in comical tears. After a few second England began laughing, followed by Romania, and then chuckling from Norway.

"Well this isn't how I planned to unlock Death's memories, but it seems to be the easiest way. Do you think they will allow us to speak with Death?" England asked the two across from him.

"Death is clearly curious to discover who we are. Even if they won't allow us, I believe Death will want to have a meeting." Norway responded.

"I wonder what his reaction will be when he remembers us. I will feel guilty in having him keep more secrets. I wonder how this will play out…who knows maybe Death will execute us." England snickered, the doors to the truck opened, and the three nations were pulled out. They were led to a plane. Maka and Soul followed, but before they could board Justin pulled them aside.

"Listen. Lord Death instructed me to tell you that if they try anything, you have permission to kill them, without hesitation." Justin stated seriously. Maka and Soul understood and boarded the plane heading to Nevada, USA, where they will face judgment.


	4. Arriving at the DWMA

**A/N Here is another chapter. This one is a little boring. Sorry. I still do not entirely know where this story is heading, so bear with me. I do not own Soul Eater or Hetalia.**

* * *

**Death City**

Spirit and Stein received a call from Justin, informing them of Arthur Kirkland's capture. They now awaited their arrival

"Alright class…you are dismissed for today." Stein announced. Most of the class got up and headed out of the room.

"Finally, I can't wait to go home and take a warm bath." Elizabeth Thompson, weapon of Death the Kid, said as she leaned back in her seat. Her sister Patty Thompson woke from her slumber, she usually slept in class. "You two should pay more attention." Kid stood closing the book he read as he did so. "School isn't really something we are good at." Liz argued. Kid sighed as he walked towards the exit, followed by Liz and Patty. The last two students in the classroom were Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki. Stein left the classroom.

"I don't like it." Black Star said.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki looked over at her meister. She could see his scowl.

"That crazy professor is hiding something. Him and Maka's creepy dad. They are both hiding something." Black Star stood.

"Come one Tsubaki, let's go find out what they aren't telling us." Black Star jumped over several desks and ended up at Stein's desk. Tsubaki sighed, but quickly followed the assassin.

* * *

Stein stood in the Death Room, next to Spirit and behind Lord Death.

"Lord Death have the three wizards arrived?" Spirit asked.

"Yes…they are being brought here right now." Lord Death moved aside, allowing Stein and Spirit to see the mirror. Lord Death viewed a moving truck, which moved through Death City, heading for the DWMA. Inside Britain, Norway and Romania sat in chains.

"Have you two kept this from the students?" Lord Death asked.

"I told Kid and Black Star that Maka was on a mission. I could see they didn't trust what I was saying, but it is Black Star who is probably trying to find out what is happening." Stein explained.

"Black Star always had a sense for lying. He usually chose to ignore it, but when it comes to his friends, he won't stop." Stein described.

"I've been wondering…why did we capture Arthur and the other two? If they are as dangerous we make them out to be, should we really allow them so near to the DWMA?" Spirit questioned. Lord Death looked at his Death Scythe, thinking, not sure how to express his thoughts. Spirit noticed this in the ancient being, surprised to see his meister so quiet. "You do not have to answer. Them being witches is something, and they did attack two students, so arresting them is justified." Spirit added.

"Sorry…I was…collecting my thoughts. For some reason, that Arthur Kirkland seems…very familiar. Those three in general shouldn't be possible, but yet there they are, in custody, being driven here to my academy." Lord Death looked on through his mirror. He had a bird's eye view of the DWMA truck. "Ever since we've discovered him, you've been acting strangely Lord Death. Does the existence of a wizard disturb you this much?" Stein straightened his glasses.

Lord Death knew what the professor said was true. After seeing the picture of Arthur, strange visions and memories which he never recalled having, started appearing. Given that he is the oldest being in existence, he dismissed it as his old age, but quickly knocked that thought out of his mind. He may be old, but he is still a god and these "memories" are not his old age getting to him.

* * *

"This is taking forever!" Romania shouted in frustration. He loosened his tie, and his tiny hat fell onto his lap, he was simply glad it didn't get lost when agent pushed him into this truck. The three nations in general weren't looking too good. They were treated kindly since they were "witches."

"Death City is a big city." Norway mentioned.

"I will admit you two are the first prisoners who want to get to the academy. Usually witches who we capture attempt to escape by now." Maka spoke. She and Soul were instructed to sit in the truck with the three. "They won't be so energetic once we get there. They are wanted by Lord Death himself." Soul stated with a toothy grin.

"Tell me…do you know why he wants us?" England looked over at the teenagers. He still sat in shackles. Without hesitation Maka answered, "You three are witches or wizards…Lord Death believes you are a threat."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" Maka became hostile as she glared at England. "Listen…Miss. Albarn," He started, "You are a smart young lady, you know that, yet you do not seem to be logically thinking here. My friends and I have done nothing wrong; we acted in self-defense, is all, after all you did disrupt my calm life." England's words took Maka by surprise, she tried to find any form of trick, but failed in doing so.

"That is true…but those other agents, I doubt they wanted to have their memories erased, and if you weren't doing wrong, then you shouldn't need to hide." Maka finished, confident that she outsmarted England. England smiled at the student clearly noticing her sureness. England focused his attention in front of him. He looked at Romania and Norway gaining there attention. "Do as I do." Is all England said. Norway and Romania looked confused, but waited for England to continue. Soul and Maka heard this and tensed, "Hey…it wouldn't be smart to try anything. Remember where you are." Soul threatened.

England ignored him as he closed his eyes, "Soul Protect release." Maka's eyes widened as England's soul expanded in an instant, and his power increased.

"What?! His soul is greater than any witch soul I've seen." Maka frantically thought. Romania and Norway followed. Their souls similar in strength, but they continued expanding, their power wasn't the only thing Maka noticed, all three souls were much older than she original thought.

* * *

Kid held both doorknobs, which belonged to the grand doors of his manor. "Kid, hurry up!" Liz shouted.

"You two do not understand…I must open both doors at the same time. I cannot allow even a single centimeter to be off." Kid went to turn the doorknobs, but a wave of power froze him in place. "What is this? This power? It came out of nowhere!" Kid turned his head to the direction of the three powerful souls.

"Kid's what's wrong." Patty asked. The two sister didn't see their meister like this often…especially when it didn't deal with symmetry. He could also see the souls rapidly moving towards the academy building. "Are witches attempting to attack?" Kid released his grip on the doorknobs, now facing the moving souls.

"Beelzebub." Kid summoned his skateboard.

"Liz, Patty, transform." Kid ordered. The two hesitated but soon complied. Without hesitation Kid blasted off, heading to investigate the three anomalies. He wasn't the only one; several other students and agents headed to stop whatever attempted an attack.

**At the DWMA**

The truck made it to the base of the stairs, not without having agents already waiting, along with students ready to fight. England, Norway, and Romania were basically pulled out of the truck, while Maka held onto Soul, ready to attack. The other meisters present saw this and loosened their grip on their weapons, but still held on. The zombie and teacher Sid Barett walked up to Maka. "Maka…mind explaining who these men are?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Sid, but we've been instructed by Lord Death to hand these three over to him. You can ask him later, but now we should hurry and get them inside." Maka said this as she noticed several other agents and students arriving.

"So you've returned." Stein appeared walking down the large set of stairs. Stein looked at the three prisoners. "All of you lead them inside. Take them directly to the Death Room." Stein instructed causing agents to make England, Norway, and Romania walk up the stairs. Stein turned to Soul and Maka motioning for them to follow as he followed the prisoners. More students arrived several spectating from different positions in the stairs. Stein, Maka and Soul walked a few feet behind the agents who led England, Norway, and Romania. "Anything to report?" Stein said casually. "Nothing more than what we already know, but their souls have increased…a bit." Maka informed.

"I thought you said he used magic?" Stein continued looking forward.

"He did…but somehow he kept his soul masked until now." Maka blushed in embarrassment.

They continued walking up the stairs. "Professor Stein…do you know why Lord Death wants to see these three?" Maka's curiosity got the best of her. England did make a good point when he mentioned Lord Death's strange behavior. Stein stayed silent, "Your guess is as good as mine, but if Lord Death is so urgent to get these wizards imprisoned than they must be a great threat." Stein honestly didn't know more than his students. "I do not want to disrespect Lord Death, but he doesn't have a concrete reason to arrest them. We gathered lots of information on the type of person Arthur Kirkland is, and he does not seem like a bad man, even if he uses magic." Maka confessed. "You say this, yet he is the same man who captured you and Soul. That in itself is an offense." Stein countered. "That is true, but it wasn't much of a capture…I was actually quite comfortable, and we did not have any injuries. Besides they fought in self-defense, Soul and I were trespassing on his property." By now they were nearly at the academy.

"Tell me Maka…are these your actual thoughts?" Stein never looked back at Maka and Soul, his expression hidden behind his glasses. Stein's question took Maka by surprise. She thought of what he asked. They finally reached the top of the stairs, and Maka forgot about Stein's questions when she saw, to everyone's surprise, Lord Death waiting in front of the academy building. He made his way to the prisoners, the agents guiding them parted, allowing the god of death to be directly in front of the nations. Said nations took it upon themselves to stand side by side. "Hello…Death." England spoke. Anyone present could feel the tension. The entrance of the academy was filled with students and agents watching the interaction between the two. Romania and Norway slightly fidgeted in their restraints. "You seem confident. I guess I would be too, if I managed to beat Death." Lord Death spoke with his cheery voice, but everyone could hear hints of his deeper voice. "I wouldn't really say I "beat" you. My friends and I are the ones in chains, and we stand before the heart of the DWMA military. So if you consider this winning than your meaning of "winning", must be different from mine." England spoke with a nonchalant expression. He spoke as if he and Death were old friends. "You may be standing in the very heart of the DWMA, but that wouldn't really affect the three of you. I am sure, if you wanted, you can kill everyone here." Everyone listening hid their shock. Were these three really as powerful as Death claimed them to be?

"You are too kind, but this idle talk is just postponing the inevitable. You cannot hide your curiosity from me, Death." England gave the reaper a genuine smile. Lord Death suddenly burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha…you are an anomaly Arthur Kirkland, but until you reveal to me who you are, you will stay imprisoned here."

"I would be more than willing to "spill my beans" as they say, but in a more private meeting." England looked up at Death figure. Lord Death thought for a few seconds, "Very well, but right now you will be locked in the dungeons."

"Very well." With that Lord Death instructed the three nations to be taken.

* * *

After being led through the labyrinth known as the DWMA halls, they were still a few floors above the dungeons.

"I'm tired of walking." Romania groaned.

"We are nearly there, so stop crying." Norway told him.

"We are going to be walking for a bit more. The dungeon is maybe two floors under us." England explained.  
"Ugh! I've never wanted to be locked in a dungeon more. I think this has been the longest trip of my life." Romania continued. They were escorted further down the hallway. England looked up to see a man with blond hair walking towards them. He carried a little girl in witch attire, on his shoulders.

"Let's go Mifune! We've got to show that Black Star kid, who is the best at Basketball!" The little witch shouted. Mifune and Angela Leon joined the DWMA after the Kishin's defeat. Lord Death promised Angela's protection, so Mifune was satisfied. Angela and Black Star gained the equivalent of a sibling rivalry, in pretty much everything. The latest was basketball, Black Star claiming he could be Mifune, "anytime, anywhere."

"I don't think Black Star is capable today. He seemed busy with other things." Mifune told her. Mifune stopped when the agents and nations passed him. He looked back at them. For a few seconds he stared at them, but soon turned around and continued walking.

"Wasn't that the samurai?" Romania asked

"Yes, that was Mifune." Norway responded.

"He is also the only person who knows who we are." England revealed.

Norway and Romania were confused as to what he meant. England noticed this, "Oh please. A samurai as good as him, in this day and age? There is only one possible person who could have trained him, and is also the same person who told him about us. Mifune has always been a man of his word, so keeping a secret for the past decade is no problem for him."

"So that is the human who he raised? That explains why they call Mifune the Sword God." Romania said.

"I can assure you he earned that title. If that man has a katana in his hands, he is as dangerous as a nation." England finished. They made it to the dungeons, and the agents which escorted them came out of their spell induced trance, not remembering what they were doing until they saw their prisoners. They proceeded to lock them in separate cells. The three nations sat peacefully in their cells, waiting for their true meeting with Lord Death.


	5. Extra 1

**A/N This is something I made more so for fun than plot. That is why it is labelled as an extra. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Most have heard of the legend. It is not really a legend, for it is actually true. The legend of a master swordsman. His way with a katana has earned him the title of Kenshin, or the Sword God. It is said he is not even human, that he is some sort of force sent by gods, who was put on this earth solemnly to fight and kill, but truthfully he is just a man with extraordinary abilities. He did not always have these abilities, like most fighters and killers, he was taught by someone stronger, a master. This did not mean he started off as a novice; the main reason he was trained was because his master could see how swords called him, and could see that this boy's fate was to wield a sword. This is a small recollection of the man's life before he became a legend._

* * *

**Thirty Years Ago: 1978**

Japan sat in his traditional estate in Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan. This was a perk of being in such a high rank in the Japanese government, (unknown to anyone, including his boss, his rank is actually that of a nation, but there is no record of this because of certain events which took place centuries before.) Anyone with eyes could see he wasn't in the best of shape. This was caused by a 7.7 magnitude earthquake which hit about a week ago, but Japan still recovered from the deaths of those caught in the tsunami.

He brought a cup of hot tea to his mouth, cooling it down before sipping.

This was the curse of being an immortal personification of a nation, he thinks what his people think, he feels what his people feel, and he does what his boss orders. To his people he is a quiet and secluded man named Honda Kiku (Kiku Honda.) They do not pay much attention to him, (this due to some supernatural forces, but that is for another time), and don't notice that he doesn't age, so for the most part Japan lives a calm life. The television broadcasting news, but Japan didn't listen, television was much of a past-time for him. It was late evening, around 8:30 pm. The sun had set for the night, and the laughing moon loomed in the sky.

A sudden ring, at his front gate, interrupted his calm night. "Who is it at this hour?" He thought. He headed outside standing on his front porch. His estate was rather grand, with a beautiful garden entrance. His back yard was a well maintained sand garden. Japan used the intercom at his front door, "Hello?" He asked. No response. "Is anyone there?" Releasing the intercom's button he waited for a response again. Dismissing it as a prank, he planned to go back inside and sleep for the night but a cry reached his ears.

"A child?" Japan thought as he waited for another cry to confirm his thought. Soon enough he heard another cry. Quickly acting Japan found himself at the gate, the night brought cold wind which blew through his kimono. He opened his gate hearing the cry again, he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a baby laying on the floor in a blanket. Japan hurriedly picked the child up and cradled him in his arms. "Who in the name of the gods put you here?" Japan thought as the baby continued crying. "Um…please stop crying, little one." Japan closed his front gate and proceeded to take the baby into his home. Japan never raised a nation before so he literally had no experience. He continued to be frantically confused for the rest of the night.

Japan called the person he knew had experience. It was the next morning, and Japan had cared for the baby all night. It was around four in the morning when the baby fell asleep. He held his telephone listening as it dialed.

"Nín hǎo! Japan, it is unlikely that you call." Wang Yao (Yao Wang), aka the People's Republic of China, Japan's older brother, answered. Japan was reluctant to call China his older sibling. Ever since Japan betrayed China, they hadn't spoken much, but as of late both their countries were organizing a treaty, so they were technically forced to talk. "Sorry for the sudden call, but you see I have a problem." Japan said.

"Is Korea bothering you again?" China knew of Korea's obsession with Japan's breasts.

"No…you see a child was left at my home. I simply thought you would be able to help me care for it, well until we find out who he belongs to." Japan waited for China's response. "I'll be there soon." With that China hung up.

A few hours later China arrived via private jet. He and Japan sat in the ladder's living room. The child Japan found lay awake in a futon next to them.

"Japan…we do not know if this child is…safe." China began.

"I highly doubt he is a trick. If witches wanted to attack me, I doubt they would choose a baby to do so." Japan told him.

"We don't even know if he is a baby, he could be some conjured demon." China argued followed by gibberish, courtesy of the baby. After about an hour of arguing the two came to a compromise.

"Very well…you can care for the child for the time being. Just be wary at all times." Japan nodded and the two sat in silence.

"I guess we should give him a name." China looked over at the baby who looked back at him with blue eyes. Once again the two argued on a name to give, but a name suddenly popped into Japan's thoughts.

"How about Mifune?" Japan suggested.

"He is your responsibility now, so there is no need to ask me." China watched as Japan walked over to the newly named Mifune and picked him up.

"Well then, Mifune, I guess you'll be living here for now." And so the life of Mifune began.

**June 25, 1988: Mifune, 10.**

The past ten years passed in a blink of an eye, for someone as old as Japan, ten years was nothing. Japan cared for Mifune, and gained a father-son relationship with the boy. Something which caught Japan's attention was the boy's interest in katanas. When Mifune learned to walk, Japan always found the boy attempting to reach for his katanas. Soon enough the room where Japan kept his swords became Mifune's favorite place to be. When Mifune was five years old, Japan decided to teach him the way of the sword along with the Path of the Warrior.

Mifune rested on the back porch, spring ended only a month ago, but summer raged on. Shirtless, he lay on the porch after hours of practice. Today was the anniversary of the day Japan found him. Basically It was his birthday. At first Japan found it hard to raise Mifune due to his government job, he usually didn't have time to spend with him. Unexpectedly Mifune drifted off to sleep.

Japan arrived early. He felt a child's birthday should be celebrated, so he bought a small cake for Mifune to enjoy. Japan looked for Mifune and found him sleeping on the back porch, "Happy birthday, Mifune." Is all Japan said as he went to put the cake in his fridge.

**May 16,****1991: Mifune, 12.**

Now that Mifune was twelve, he began noticing things about Japan. Like how whenever he became sick, coincided with the same days as a natural disaster or another unfortunate event to hit Japan. Two days ago an event which the news calls the Shigaraki train disaster killed 42 people and injured over 600. Around the same time when it happened Japan fell gravely ill and has been in bed ever since. Mifune continued to grow curious as the years passed.

**January 17, 1995: Mifune, 16**

Mifune headed home after another job given to him by some local yakuza. He has accepted jobs for the past few months. He arrived at his and Japan's home. It was early evening. He stepped into the home's living room. "Sensei!" Mifune called out. "Maybe he went out on an errand?" Mifune walked to Japan's room. He slid the door opened and his eyes widened. Japan was on the ground, Mifune could see blood on the floor near his mouth.

"Sensei!" Mifune kneeled and turned his master's body. He checked for pulse. "Sensei…what the hell happened?" Mifune thought as he picked Japan up and moved him over to his futon. Japan suddenly began coughing furiously, spitting up an unhealthy amount of blood.

"This is the worst I've seen him." Mifune thought.

"Hyōgo." Mifune heard Japan whisper. "Hyōgo? The prefecture?" Mifune thought. Not having any other ideas on how to help his master, he decided to call China or Yao Wang as he knew him.

The next day, China watched over Japan. "We can't do anything…he has get through this on his own." China told Mifune. Mifune did not like this.

"What do you mean?! This has happened before, but this time he is ten times worse! I am tired of not knowing!" Mifune yelled in frustration. China thought for a few seconds. "Fine."  
China proceeded to reveal the truth of his and Japan's existence. Mifune now understood why Japan never aged, and why he became sick when disasters happened. China also made Mifune swear to secrecy, having the samurai comply without fault.

**June 25, 2000: Mifune, 22**

Mifune was ready to leave Japan's home. For the past few years he did jobs for the local yakuza but now was his time to head out and follow his destiny as the kenshin. Strapped to his back were two containers filled with katanas along with "keep out" tape.

"Thank you, Sensei, for everything." Mifune looked down at Japan. Japan smiled at his student's gratitude. "It wasn't much, but you are welcome." Japan held a white shirt in his hands. "This may be a little unusual but I thought it suited you." Japan held out the shirt which Mifune took. It was a long sleeve shirt, and displayed over the right breast was the word "OSAMURAI". The two bid each other farewell, and Mifune walked out of the estate, starting down the road of becoming a legend.

* * *

**A/N I just really like Mifune and Japan. The thought the Mifune being trained by Japan, intrigues me, as you can see. Thanks for reading through.**


	6. Unlocking the memories of Death

**A/N Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the reviews, they are awesome because you are awesome.**

* * *

"Hours….does it really take hours to arrange a meeting?!" England yelled in his dark cell, "I have a feeling that Death is simply making us wait…that bastard. Even when he doesn't know who I am he still enjoys pushing my buttons." England continued his solo rant. "I am also slightly frightened to know his son…if that boy is as crazy as his father….god help us." England thought. His rant finished as he thought of the consequence of bringing back Lord Death's memories. "Well one thing's for sure…he won't stop apologizing. He is a very kind god."

"I hope those students do not hold a grudge. Actually…should they be told about us? Their lives will be in danger, and I do not want the death of high school students on my hands. I already have enough I regret." England lowered his head. "What the hell am I doing? Is this even a smart thing to do? What if this leads to another plague? Who knows how many would die? God… now that is nightmare fuel, another Black Death?" England felt fear creep up on him. "Shut up you idiot! This isn't the 14th century! Come on England…you have seen the world change before your eyes and yet you fear the plague? My magical ability alone has improved greatly…I was a child back then, only around 280 years old, Grandmother would be ashamed of me. My brothers would kick my ass for having such thoughts, well Scotland kicks my ass any chance he gets." England went from deeply depressed to laughing alone in the dark.

"Look at me…as excited as a school girl." England sighed. A knock on the door caught his attention. "Finally!" England thought as the cell's door swung open. England saw one person standing there. He couldn't help but smile, "Hello…We haven't been probably introduced, so you can call me England." The nation began, "I knew you would be curious, I guess I should not expect any less of Japan's adoptive son, so how may I help you Mifune Honda?"

"I don't really use Honda anymore; there is a possibility of it being traced back to Sensei." Mifune said.

"Clever. Anyways am I right in assuming you came here for information?" England stared at the swordsman.

"If it isn't a problem."

"Not at all, but you are at risk of being convicted of treason if someone finds you here." England said.

"That is a perk of being a staff member; It allows me access to otherwise restricted sections, but even if I am caught, that won't matter much when Lord Death remembers your existence." Mifune now closed the door and placed a lantern which he carried on the ground illumination the small cell. He sat cross-legged in front of England with a katana leaning against his leg.

"Let's cut to the chase. I want to know the reason why you are doing this, out of everyone, you should know what could come from this." Mifune started.

"Me being here is a reason in itself. The problem with Lord Death's seal is the more he attempts to find out who I am the more he will be angered. I do not want it to get this far, but it would eventually lead him to use violence." England explained.

"Why would you use such an intense spell?" Mifune asked.

"This isn't the first time the DWMA discovered me. Given that the other times technology wasn't as advance, and it was much easier to avoid DWMA agents. The spell prevented Lord Death from interfering, and basically made us less noticeable, but now that one of the seals has been broken, the other two are breaking as well." England continued.

"So within time the entire spell will dissolve?"

"Yes, but look on the bright side, the seal which seems to be nearly broken is Lord Death's which gives us nations some relief." England stated.  
"Does it?" Mifune looked at England in slight disbelief. "Okay…not really. Don't get me wrong having the entire DWMA on our side is slightly reassuring, but I feel guilty in putting everyone in this city in more danger." England admitted. The two sat in silence before Mifune stood, "Well that is all I wished to ask. Thank you for your time. It is always a privilege when I meet a nation." Mifune opened the cell's door as he said this.

"The pleasure was all mine. I have only heard of your legendary feats, but actually meeting the human who was trained by a nation, is something quite surreal." England chuckled when he said this. After that Mifune closed the door and went to meet up with Black Star, Tsubaki and Angela.

England was once again left alone with his thoughts. "I am sure Japan is proud. Mifune seems like a fine warrior." England spoke to the darkness. England would continue with his thoughts for a few more hours.

* * *

The creaking of a door awoke England from his slumber. He struggled to open his eyes, and quickly closed them when a bright light shined directly in front of him.

"It is time for your meeting." England focused his eyes on a red haired man in a suit, given that his soul was immensely powerful, he guessed that this man was Lord Death's current Death Scythe.

"Here I thought I would have to wait centuries. Very well let us get going." Agents forced England up and led him out of the dungeon cell. England noticed Romania and Norway were already outside, and then the three were led to the Death Room.

Upon arriving at the center of the Death Room, England took in his audience. Obliviously Lord Death stood in front of his mirror, to his right was a man with a screw through his head, on his left was a boy with three stripes in his hair and two girls. "The lines of Sanzu? So that is Death's son, and those two girls must be his weapon partners." He thought as they waited until the agents left before beginning their meeting. Spirit took a position next to Stein.

"So here you have it, the meeting you asked for. Is this private enough for you?" Lord Death's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Is this your son?" England ignored Lord Death's sarcasm, which irritated the god.

"Yes. This is Death the Kid and his two weapons Liz and Patty." Lord Death motioned to the teenagers. "Hello, nice to meet you." England put on a genuine smile, only to receive a glare from Kid. Liz waved with an uncertain feeling, while Patty greeted with lots of enthusiasm.

"Well then…so how are we going to do this?" England turned his attention to Romania and Norway. "I don't know, let's just make it quick." Romania suggested. "Did we forget that we are in chains?" Norway pointed out. "I'll admit I hoped only Death and his scythe would be here, but these extra people will not be a problem." England's chains suddenly feel off, allowing himself to stretch. Both Stein and Kid were going to attack but Lord Death giant hands stopped them.

"So Death…you want to know who we are, very well. Try to stay calm, I say this to all of you." England specifically looked at Kid and Stein. By now Norway and Romania removed their restrains, stretching to rid of any numb parts of their body. Romania rubbed his hands together, "Sorry guys…I might be a little rusty." Light appeared in between Romania's hands, he moved his hands around, he tested his magic preparing for the spell.

"I think we all are, after all we haven't used this spell in centuries." Norway positioned himself to England's left, while Romania stood on his right. England stood directly in front of Lord Death, while the other two stood an equal distance apart. Death the Kid refrained himself from commenting on their symmetrical positions. The three pressed their hands together, their palms touching, and they also straightened their body. Those who didn't know what was happening watched as England, Norway and Romania take a praying pose.

"Um…Lord Death? Should we do something?" Spirit whispered asking the question that everyone wanted answered. "Do you really think they are stupid enough to attack me? Besides this might be the only way to discovering who they are." Lord Death whispered back.

"Ūnus." The three magic using nations started counting in Latin. They spoke in unison, and they extended their left arms, with their palms facing Lord Death.

"Duo." They continued as they extended their right arm, mirroring their left. When this happened the Death Room became dark and wind swayed through everyone's clothing. A triangle shaped barrier appeared, keeping everyone except Lord Death and the nations outside.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid shouted having the girls transform. He began attacking with a barrage of bullets but didn't penetrate the barrier.

"TRĒS!" The nation's voices echoed as they finished. Their hands were still extended as a lock seemed to descend from the skies. A transparent lock shaped like Lord Death's mask placed itself in front of him. The only difference between the original was instead of three holes which represent Lord Death's eyes and nose, there was a single key hole. England stepped forth his cloak appearing around him. England held out an opened hand, soon lighting formed in his opened palm.

"Second Seal: The Lock of Death," He aimed his hand at the floating skull "Disperse!" England released a powerful bolt of lightning towards the skull. It made impact and instantly destroyed the seal. That is when the memories flowed into Lord Death. Romania and Norway lowered the barrier and within seconds they had a gun in each of their faces, and England had a blade at his throat.

"What did you do?!" Kid demanded. "Whoa! Calm down, we did what he asked us to do." Romania answered. "What?" Kid looked at them confused.

Meanwhile blood trickled down England's neck. Spirit's scythe form punctured the outer layer of England's skin, the wound attempted to heal but the black blade prevented it to completely heal. "If you don't mind, can you please remove Death Scythe from my throat? I do not enjoy the blood streaming down my neck." England looked at Stein with a calm expression.

"Do as he says Stein." Lord Death now stood behind Stein. Stein backed off allowing Lord Death and England to stare at each other, "Sorry about that. I can assure you he is a kind man." Lord Death handed England a handkerchief as he said this.

"Thank you, and I am sure he is." England wiped the remaining blood off his neck, his wound fully closed.

"It is good to have you back… Lord Death. How long has it been?" England smiled at the reaper.

"Far too long my friend, and I am sincerely sorry. All of you have lived such lonely lives, and I apologize." Lord Death expressed with a saddened voice.

"Please, no need to be so sad, today is a glorious day, and it was the nations' idea to lock your memories away. That is over now, and we have to look to the future; I'll have to inform all the other nations." England sighed.

"Father, I hope I am not interrupting but can you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Kid walked up to his father.

"Oh! Sorry Kid, but it is kind of a long story." Lord Death scratched his head unsure how to explain.

"How about introducing them?" Stein suggested.

"Good idea, Stein. Everyone these three are old friends of mine. They are neither witch nor human but something entirely different, these three are nations." Lord Death gestured to the three, only to receive even more confused looks. "That doesn't really help." Spirit pointed out.

"Father, what you just said made no sense; a nation is a group of people so calling the three a nation isn't really believable." Kid specified.

"You aren't listening Kid. I said they _are _nations not that they are _a _nation; they are personifications of their nation's people. I guess you can say they are the people themselves." Lord Deaths poke as if it was the most sensible thing. A few seconds of awkward silence, England decided to enter the conversation.

"Allow me to explain; I know Lord Death can be confusing sometimes. What he is trying to explain is we are personifications of nations. We are the entire population of our nation, meaning we feel what they feel, believe what they believe, and we listen to the person who they listen to, our bosses order us around and rule us for their time, and then another leader comes in and does the same. That is our role in this world, to represent a country, fight its wars, and at certain times protect its people. We can turn from the nicest nation to the most evil, it has happened before; we are cursed with immortality and the pain of our people. Allow me to properly introduce myself; I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; I am over 950 years old, and it is a pleasure to meet you." England held out his hand, expecting Kid to take it. Norway nudged Romania motioning for him to step up.

"Hey, I am Romania, well I wasn't called that when I met Death but you can call me that. I am a little younger than him but only by a few years." Romania cheerfully greeted, revealing his single fang.

"Are you a vampire?" Patty asked excited to find out.

"Sadly no. My fang is the result of a simple stereotype of my land; many people throughout the world believe Romania to be the land of vampires, especially Transylvania. Nation's personalities and appearances are affected by the stereotype of our people." Romania explained, not realizing he lost Patty when he revealed he wasn't a vampire. Norway stepped up.

"Hello, I am the Kingdom of Norway, or simply Norway. I am one of the Nordic Five, and I am older than these two, a little over 1150, but I didn't meet these two until a few centuries later. Something important you should know is I am the biological older brother of Iceland." Norway was dead serious when he said this. England and Romania sighed.

"So that is basically it…I hope you believe what we said." England said this looking back and forth between Norway and Romania. "We are not the enemies of the DWMA, and we are **definitely **not in league with the witches, so I hope we can be allies in the coming future." England once again held out his hand waiting for someone to shake it, smiling a genuine smile.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making through this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Informing the G8

**A/N Once again this chapter isn't the best. I still do not know where exactly this story will go, I know the general direction but nothing concrete. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"How did it end like this?" Kid walked through the streets of Death City. He peered over his shoulder seeing the three men his father identified as "nations". Kid still attempted to grasp the concept on how these men, these ancient beings, personified their nation's people respectively. It isn't like his father kept them a secret, far from it, he simply couldn't remember. Many questions resided in Kid, and lots of distrust as well. He knew what his father said is true, it is present in their souls; their power and age.

Patty and Liz were having a conversation with Romania; Norway cutting in every few sentences. Walking a few paces behind Kid, England look around, examining the passing people and buildings. Kid regained his focus on the street ahead.

They continued walking, Kid feeling the most awkward in the group. "Am I the only one who thinks something is wrong with this situation?" He thought. "These three attacked Maka and Soul, given it was self-defense, it was still assault against DWMA students. Father seems to treat these three with great respect and friendliness."

"Though I dislike Father's stalling. There is still more behind this "seal" which held his memories."

**Flashback**

"_Alright now that we all know each other let us settle on where our friends will be staying. Kid please take them to the manor!" Lord Death bounced around happily as he said this. Kid looked at his father surprised. _

"_Father…are you sure? I mean can't they stay here in the academy?" Kid asked_

"_The dorms are reserved for students and teachers, and these three are neither of those, besides I wish for them to enjoy their stay here in Death City." Lord Death explained. By now Stein returned to his class and Spirit to Chupa__Cabra's needing time to process the new developments. "There are several apartments in Death City…I am sure they wouldn't mind those." Kid tried to compromise but ultimately failed. _

"_If your father says it's alright to trust these guys, then shouldn't we give them a chance?" Liz stated attempting to make Kid feel better. _

"_If you don't mind Lord Death, I would like to ask for a television to be placed in the manor. I wish to have a video conference with the other nations." England asked._

"_Yes, of course. I will request one for you." Lord Death agreed._

_With that they left for Gallows Manor._

**Flashback End**

"You seem troubled." England's voice startled Kid. England caught up to Kid's fast pace, now walking next to him.

"That is one way to express it. Another would be, my unwillingness to trust the three of you. Even if my father says you are allies, I am still cautious." Kid revealed. England stared at Kid for a few seconds before looking forward. "Your father didn't tell you much when the Kishin was revived. I can understand your suspicion; Lord Death was always silent when it comes to anything that happened back then, but you should trust your father more; most of the time he keeps secrets to protect not to deceive."

"Most of the time?" Even with Kid's attempts in hiding his curiosity, England could clearly see through Kid's façade.

"Yes most of the time; the other times it was usually to spite me or pull a prank. Even if I only knew him for a short time before sealing his memories, he always found a way to get on my nerves. Him and that bastard older brother of mine; Lord Death always had that silly side of him even back then." England looked over at Kid, observing his reactions. He could tell Kid held some form of surprise.

"Tell me…Mr. Kirkland"

"England"

"What?" Kid was interrupted by England. "Call me England. It does not really matter now that you know who I am; you can call me Arthur whenever we are in the presence of people who don't know, but now simply call me England." The nation smiled at the reaper.

"Very well, England, if you don't mind, can you tell me how long you've known my father?" Kid allowed his curiosity to show but only a bit.

"Technically speaking I have known him since my creation, England was created through centuries of battles and bloodshed, so Death was always present. Personally I didn't meet him until a few centuries after my birth, and let me say, I wasn't on the best of terms at first, but I had to get passed my stubborn, childish ways and eventually I became good friends with him."

Kid walked as England spoke, glancing over at the nation; physically England didn't change what so ever in the past few minutes, but now as he spoke of his meeting with Death, he presence changed to that of an old and wise being.

"You really are as ancient and wise as my father claims you to be." Kid's comment caught England off guard, but England's face was soon wearing a smile.

"Hehehe…I wouldn't say wise nor would I use ancient. If you really want to talk to someone who is in that range than I can introduce you to a friend of mine who was around when my mother was born; now that is an ancient being." England thought of his friend, Japan.

Kid wished to ask more but their arrival at his manor halted His and England's conversation. They entered Romania commenting about how big and luxurious the manor is. They found a note stuck to the door of the conference room.

_Hope the T.V inside satisfies your needs!_

_ -Lord Death_

"Well we can always count on Father." Kid thought as he opened (symmetrically) the double doors leading to the conference room. The round table which normally resided inside was removed and replaced by two sofa chairs which were placed directly in front of a rather big television.

"Now that is a TV!" Romania commented as he inspected the TV.

"We shouldn't waste any more time. I sent a message to the G8 to expect a conference call, and that was about an hour and a half ago so they have been waiting." England turned on the TV, and readied it for the video call. He dialed the numbers of the eight other nations and waited as the television rung **(A/N Yes it is Skype)**

Using his magic he materialized a freshly cleaned military uniform. Within seconds his usual green military uniform covered his body.

"England you stated you were calling the G8…are you calling the leaders or the nations?" Using the term nation in such a way still felt strange.

"The nations, and G8 meetings are exclusive to G8 members, so Romania, Norway." England looked at the two.

"Right. Do you guys mind giving us a tour?" Norway asked Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Seeing that you'll be staying here for a while, it only makes sense. Liz, Patty, show them around and show them to the guest rooms." Kid instructed.

"K" Both Liz and Patty said in unison. The four left the conference room leaving England and Kid alone.

"I assume you want to stay?" England asked as he stood in front of the TV and its camera; his arms behind his back.

"If that isn't a problem." Kid confirmed.

"Not at all. You'll actually be helpful by representing the DWMA and Death City." England told him as the members of the G8 started answering.

"It is about time England! I thought this was meant to be an "important" meeting." Kid saw a blond haired man with classes appear on screen. He slightly resembled England, but instead of green eyes, he had blue and his face was slightly chubbier than England's. Kid decided to sit in one of the sofas, believing now was not the time to speak.

"Ah…England good to see you." Another man entered the call. He resembled the previous even more so than England, but he seemed to be a kinder version, he wore glasses similar to the previous, and he had a long ahoge and violet eyes. Kid also noticed he wore a Canadian military uniform which made Kid realize that the previous also wore a military uniform, but it was of the United States.

Soon enough five more people entered the call. Each in military uniforms but of five different countries France, Germany, Italy, Japan and Russia. This is when Kid realized each of these men were the personifications of the G8 nations.

"Good now that we are all here, we can begin." England declared.

"To think you would call such an urgent meeting. We haven't had this type of meeting in a few years. According to the letters, this is a code red issue." The French Republic or simple France spoke. He wore his usual blue outfit.

"Yes it is. Among us here there are only two who did not experience the Black Death." All the nations suddenly turned serious.

"England…why are you bringing this up?" The Federal Republic of Germany or simply Germany, spoke breaking the silence. Everyone waited for the Kingdom to answer.

"Bastard England. You know that we do not enjoy talking about that dark period." South Italy or Romano angrily declared to which the other nations present nodded in response. Italy Veneziano, aka Romano's younger brother North Italy sat next to the other half of the Italian Republic.

"Fratello, we all know how bad it was, so England must have a good reason to bring it up." Italy reasoned. Romano sighed angrily as he leaned back in his chair.

"England, you have a good reason, da?" The Russian Federation, aka Russia asked. England adjusted his tie, attempted not to seem fearful. Even with Russia's smile, he seemed like the devil.

"I am glad you asked, Russia, so the answer is yes. I called this meeting to announce that the Second Seal: The Lock of Death has been destroyed." This is what shocked all the nations, even Japan who usually kept a calm demeanor leaned back in his chair in shock.

"You idiot! So you are telling us that the only thing keeping us from reliving that hell hole has been destroyed." France slightly snapped.

"Yes, and I have to apologize. I lied to all of you when I said the seal was fine. It was actually on par with the third seal, but said third seal was actually breaking faster. If it broke…well we all know what would happen." England started.

"We would be enemies of both the witches and the DWMA; these seals have to disperse in the order they were placed, if not they would go haywire and would cause supernatural disasters unlike anything we've seen." England continued.

"Yes we know! It was your stupid plan to use such dangerous dark magic!" France yelled.

"Shut up, Frog! We all know that was the only way. What, you think locking away the memories of three godly beings was easy?! Norway, Romania and I worked our arses off to keep you and the rest of Europe alive!" England shouted back.

"There you go again; that war was won thanks to the efforts of the entirety of Europe. You were just lucky enough to discover the spell. Hell, if it wasn't for me, your stupid ass would have been eliminated at that young age!" France spat.

"They're at it again." Germany rubbed his face in stress; France and England constantly fight.

"Did he say arse?" Italy asked confused, his brother Romano nodded his head.

"France…England…um can you two stop fighting?" Canada spoke but wasn't heard.

"Yo! England, France…dudes stop fighting!" America yelled but France and England continued arguing.

Kid watched confused. First these men spoke with such seriousness and calmness, but now two of them argued like children and the others seemed used to it. Something that stayed in his mind was how they spoke of the Black Death. The plague is a historical event which killed millions of Europeans and was over 100 years after the Kishin's first defeat. By then Lord Death was bound to what would later become Death City. Kid then realized something, "These men in front of me…they experienced the Black Death, along with the Grim Times." They know what it is to see millions die, then Kid remembered something England said.

_We are cursed with immortality and the pain of our people_

"So if they are the people themselves…then was their pain the equivalent of experiencing the plague millions of times?" Kid gained sympathy for the nations. He has never known true pain unlike these men in front of him.

"To feel the pain of millions of people dying…how are these men still sane?"

"Some say we aren't." The unexpected answer to his question startled Kid. He looked up to see all the nations looking at him. Too distracted by his thoughts, he didn't stop himself from speaking out loud. "Bonjour, mon ami. Seeing that you have the Sanzu Lines must mean you are Lord Death's son." France's anger faded as he smiled at the offspring of Death. Kid froze, he wasn't sure what he should say.

"Well come on, say something Lad." England slapped Kid's back wanting the reaper to introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Death the Kid, and as France said, Lord Death is my father." Once again Kid found it strange calling the Frenchman France.

"Your name gives it away. I mean only Lord Death would name his son Death the Kid, but anyways it is nice meeting you. I've only heard of you from America, and might I say you are quite the hero. I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries by thanking you in place of the other European nations." France said.

"France…you kind of are." Germany sweat dropped.

"Great, thanks Germany…you ruined my chance to look cool in front of Lord Death's son." France sighed as he said this; his serious demeanor fading.

"Sorry…?" Germany didn't talk with France much, but when he did the Frenchman's behavior confused him.

"Big Brother France, I thought you looked cool." Italy comforted.

"Thank you Italy; your innocence always warms my heart." France flirtingly said.

"France-san, I think we should get back to the topic at hand." Japan chimed in with a quiet and calm voice. Japan wasn't in his usually kimono even though he sat in his home instead he wore his white military uniform.

"Right…sorry. Truthfully I rather avoid this subject, and I know all of you agree with me." France wore a grim expression which the other nations mimicked.

"I can't say I understand your memories since it was before I existed, but I will try my best. England you have the floor, so explain what you have planned." America, being unusually serious, drew everyone's attention back to the kingdom.

"First and foremost, we only have a little over two and a half days until the final seal breaks. After that happens, I don't know how long it will take for us to be noticed; the spell which makes you unnoticeable to humans will still be in effect, but the seal which makes us invisible to witches will be gone. Given that all your souls are safe with Soul Protect will give us some time, but witches are magic users, so I cannot tell you how long it will be until they see through it and start hunting. So my few warnings are stay inside, do not draw any attention to yourselves, prevent from being active in any way possible; staying home will be the best bet. I will leave it to you to warn the nations nearest to you; try your best to do it before the next two days. I also recommend staying together meaning any micronations bring them to your house, any states, cities, etc. If you are discovered either fight, if you know you can win or run and head here to Death City. No witch would be stupid enough to attempt something here." England finished allowing the nations to process the information. After goodbyes from the seven other nations the call ended and England slumped down on the other couch which resided in the room.

"That was a long meeting." England rubbed his temples. He felt eyes on him so he looked up at Kid who stared at him. "They get easily distracting, you can probably say it's the old age, but that wouldn't work for Japan since he is the wisest among the G8." England slouched in his chair. Kid stopped standing as he took a seat next to England.

"Watching you interact with them was interesting and slightly amusing." Kid told him. A small glass of whiskey appeared in England's hand.

"I don't usually drink, mostly because I am a very light drinker." England downed the drink. "Yet I can't help but find myself back to drinking when in stressed situations, and this is one hell of a situation. The road ahead will be a bumpy one, so make sure to strap in and hold on for your life." England smiled.

"This is going to be really dangerous and could result in worldwide catastrophe can't it?" Kid asked.

"Yes, but hopefully, with the help of Lord Death and the DWMA, that will not happen." England chugged down another cup of whiskey, draining his stress away with the demon drink.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through the chapter. I apologize if you disliked it...I know it wasn't the best. Anyways goodbye**

**PS. Happy Pi day from California at 9:41 pm western time**


	8. Extra 2

**A/N Here is another extra. Not as good as the last, but I had fun, and I hope you will like it.**

* * *

_Demon weapons are humans with the ability to transform to a specific weapon; these weapons did not appear until 800 years ago due to the research of a witch and wizard. Though these great beings whom were the reason Demon weapons exist today needed an example, and something to get their idea from. This "example" was the divine being known as the Holy Sword, and as he would tell you, "My legend begins in the 12__th__ century," (if you ever had the misfortune of meeting him.) His legend did indeed start in the early 12__th__ century, and his first wielder who (somehow) managed to put up with the sword, was a man of great strength and chivalry; this man was the legendary King Arthur…or so the legend says._

**900 Years Ago: October 14, 1166**

A young man ran for his life through the forest, "Where the hell is Scotland?!" The young looking boy angrily yelled as he continued running taking cover behind a fallen log.

"Where are you boy!?" The sinister voice of his pursers exclaimed. Sweat streamed down the boy's face, the cold evening stung his face.

He readied his bow and arrow; waving his hand over the arrowed head "Easiest way to kill a witch…burn her." The boy whispered to himself as he peaked over the log. Seeing his pursers nearing he ducked behind the log once again. Breathing deeply he quickly looked again and sent his arrow towards the nearest witch; it punctured her and instantly ignited her.

"AAAHHHHH!" The witch shouted as the flames turned her body to ash, soon enough her purple soul was the only thing left.

"There he is! Capture him!" The other shouted. Three arrows landed on the ground igniting the forest.

"Get through that you damn witches!" The boy shouted as he started running once again. He ran further and further away from them. After minutes of running he found his way to a cave, deciding to take rest inside.

"I can't believe my luck, first Scotland skips out on me and then witches discover me. This day cannot be any worse." The boy leaned back on the cave wall heavily breathing.

"Come." A voice echoed through the cave.

"Who is there!?" The boy removed a dagger from his small sheath. He noticed light coming from further within the cave.

"Do not be alarmed…I wish to help." The voice said. The boy clearly didn't trust whoever it was talking, but decided to head to the light. The boy walked further into the cave, the light coming closer. Fairies started appearing, flying passed the boy, whose face brightened.

"I knew you were real…little fairies, but can you tell me who is leading me?" The boy asked. The fairies began whispering among themselves.

"Tell us, what are you? You are not human." The fairies curiously asked.

"So I guess I can't hide my identities from mystical beings. To answer your question, I am a nation." The boy answered. The fairies looked at each other confused before smiling at him and leading him to the center of the cave.

The boy's eyes glimmered as he saw the beautiful lake which resided inside the cave. The center seemed to resemble a pedestal; the entire room looked like the ruins to some forbidden sanctum.

"Beautiful." The boy thought.

"It is known as the Eternal Cave and the Fairy's Paradise." The voice which called the boy appeared in the form of a beautiful women. She emerged from the lake itself.

"The Lady of the Lake." The boy looked at the mystical being, before quickly kneeling and lowering his head. "It is an honor…" The boy said nervously.

"No…young nation, I am the one who is honored to meet the next person who personifies the British Isles." The Lady said.

"Well I simply represent England." The now revealed England stated.

"Very well…though I see great conflict. Witches?" She asked. England looked down, "Yes… along with fighting my siblings they came after me now since I am the youngest." England said solemnly. "Our battle with them is turning for the best, now that we have acquired Death's help, but even then more and more of my people die." England continued, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The Lady of the Lake felt sorry for England and his brothers, deciding to help she walked up to the young looking boy. "I will help you, young one." She patted England's chibi head causing the now crying England to look up. "I will give you a weapon to fight back, something which contains great power." The Lady of the Lake glowed bright blinding England.

After the light dimmed down, England noticed the Lady was gone, and on the pedestal, there now resided a golden sword. The fairies motioned for England to head to it, and so he did. He stood in front of the sword which was imbedded in the ground. England grabbed its hilt and pulled it out, feeling the power of this sword. The sword started glowing and flew out of England's hands.

Within seconds England stood staring at a strange looking, white…thing. The strange creature pointed its cane at England.

"Fool!"

And that was the begging of the absurd relationship between "King" Arthur and the Holy Sword Excalibur.

* * *

**100 Years Later**

"Be gone!" England swung Excalibur killing all the evil humans in his path, Kishin-eggs replacing where they once stood. England had the appearance of a teenager, maybe 16, unlike a century ago where he looked like a ten year old. His country increased, changing his physical appearance. The Grim Times have been in full swings for the past eighty years or so.

"Well Arthur that is the end of them; let us return to Death's camp." Excalibur's reflection appeared on the blade. "Your right…and with the recent creation of these "demon weapons" we have gained an upper hand in winning this war." England replied as bright golden wings appeared on his back, they seemed to be made of light. England took to the sky and flew at a speed which could be equal to light itself.

* * *

England and Excalibur arrived at Death's camp, seeing the reaper. "Lord Death we have cleared all evil humans from Southern England." England informed.

"Right. I am sorry but I am about to embark to the New World; the heretic witch has been discovered, I must have her head before the Witch Order gets to her first." Death's deep voice was filled with hatred.

"Death, what will you have us do now?" Excalibur left his sword form, and stood with his cane in hand. "I have sent my son to battle the northern witches, along with Scotland and Wales. You can go there if you want." Death told them as he actived his reaper jets. "Alright then, happy hunting Death." With that the two immortals parted ways.

* * *

The Grim Times were near its end, and England was increasingly weakened. More and more of his people died as evil humans continued to be born and witches also killed several humans to meet their need of destruction. England began losing his trust in Death's son, Asura, that man was suspicious.

"Something troubles you Arthur?" Excalibur asked walking with his cane.

"You know as much as I, that Asura is not to be trusted; for God's sake he contains the Madness of Insanity and Chaos, what good is that?" England looked down at his weapon partner, only seeing his top hat.

"Being your weapon and friend, I will say I agree. Asura is as dangerous as he is a coward." Excalibur continued walking with the nation. They were said to meet up with Asura somewhere in the New World. The New World consisted of land which no country has discovered, and remains a secret which only the nations and Eight Powerful Warriors know. They were in the eastern part of this great mass of land, they walked in a desert, (A place where will later be known as the Mojave Desert.)

England suddenly stopped, causing Excalibur to do the same "What is wrong Arthur?" Excalibur asked. "Transform!" England shouted, Excalibur hesitated but quickly did as he was told. England grabbed Excalibur's hilt and used him to guard the oncoming blast. The red laser like blast neared England, but spilt due to Excalibur's power. The two rays passed England, as he guarded against it; they finally stopped and England took a fighting stance.

"I knew you were a traitor…Asura!" The son of Death landed, his mouth opened, revealing his weapon Vajra. "You ate Vajra! Asura it is obvious, you are a Kishin!" England shouted at him.

Asura's Sanzu Lines were broken, and his presence was that of an evil human.

"You were always so idiotic…all of you nations are. You follow Death like dogs." Asura spoke.

"You know how this is going to end…you will not survive." England declared as he pointed Excalibur at the Kishin.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! My power surpasses you, Excalibur's and even my father's. This world will be consumed by my Madness…AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Asura opened his mouth revealing Vajra once again and sent an energy blast towards England. The nation sprouted his wings and jumped out of the way, "We have to warn Death!" England thought as he attempted to fly away, but Asura's scarf tied around his leg and hurdled him into the ground.

"Arthur, Fool! Rise and fight back!" Excalibur shouted.

The dust cleared and England charged with Excalibur ready to kill. He was right above Asura as he brought Excalibur down, but the Kishin blocked and attacked England with full force sending him into the air. He then followed by sending a barrage of blasts toward the nation.

"I will not be able to guard in time, my arm is broken, and by the time it is fully healed I will be blown away." England thought of a way to protect himself but one of the blasts was already near him. "Fuck It!" He thought as he moved his entire body in the air, ignoring the pain coming from his broken arm, and positioned Excalibur's blade directly in front of him. The two made contact and caused red electricity flay around, "Here have it back!" England shouted as one of the blast were sent back to the Kishin. It made contact but did nothing. England couldn't see the Kishin through the dust, so he was caught off guard as Asura's scarves grabbed his neck and once again brought him to the ground; head first this time.

"Fool! Get up he is going to attack again!" Excalibur yelled. England struggled to stand and didn't even manage to look up as the Kishin grabbed his head.

"You say nations are immortal…I would love to prove that wrong." Asura licked his lips, "I wonder what a nation's soul will taste like." Asura opened his mouth summoned Vajra and powered his attack; England quickly acted and stabbed the Kishin and then brought the blade upward, slicing through the Kishin's torso. He then summoned the Wings of Light and used them to fly back away from the Kishin. He tumbled across the ground coming to a stop when he hit a rock.

"This…is not…going well." England breathed heavily, looking up at the Kishin who regenerated his body and once again shot an energy blast towards them.

"Oh…give me a fucking break." England thought, his ungentlemanly side appearing. He quickly stood releasing his grip on Excalibur and summoning a mana shield. The beam crashed into the shield, and England cringed. "You idiot! You know the longer you use this, the more you are injured." Excalibur exclaimed. England continued with the shield, but he began bleeding from his nostrils. "My life force is connected with this shield and you know that I have a long life." England struggled to speak as pain over took his body.

"Besides…we do not have to fight anymore…Death has arrived to discipline his child." Excalibur heard this and then felt the God of Order. Asura's attack stopped and England did the same with his shield, losing his balance and falling on the ground; He breathed heavily as he regained his energy.

"You fool…rest now, it is over." Excalibur stated as he watched Lord Death rip the skin off Asura. England did as his weapon said and fainted.

When he woke he discovered that Lord Death sealed Asura in a bag of his own skin, and that the Grim Times were now over. Little did they know that trouble was closer than they thought, and that true struggle would soon arrive in the form of a devastating spell known as Black Death.

* * *

**A/N I liked thinking up this chapter, and like I said before, extra chapters will usually be something I find fun to come up with.**


	9. It Begins

**A/N Late night chapter! Most of my chapters are like this and I apologize. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**The Witch Realm**

The Grand Witch Mabaa rested in her chambers; for the past few weeks she grew more and more tired. Excruciating headaches plagued her frequently, and with them came visions of a man. A man she did not know, or at least she did not remember him, but these visions told her otherwise. A bell reminded her of Witch Mass, so she put the pain behind her and proceeded to the ceremony.

The mass was midway when, unknown to Mabaa, the Third Seal: Lock of Witches broke and memories rushed into her. All the witches present saw their leader keel over as the memories stopped flowing into her head. Everyone stared at her not knowing what to, but as soon as it started it ended. Mabaa looked up, her single eye peering from behind her hair.

"NYAMU!" Mabaa yelled, ending the Witch Mass, and leaving the room. The witches present looked at each other, whispering, and soon left.

Little did they know that a secret which has been sealed for the past 659 years, will rise to the surface, and cause the order of aspiring immortals to begin looking and hunting for the mysterious beings known as nations.

**Two Weeks Later**

"So anything to report?" England paced back and forth in the Gallows Manor conference room. Two weeks ago the third seal broke. He was in the middle of another G8 meeting.

"Other than normal witch activity, we have nothing to report. Are you sure the third seal has broken? Maybe you saw wrong." France answered.

"I am not the only one who felt it, both Romania and Norway could feel it break, and I've told you before…it will not be right away." England said back slightly annoyed.

"It is not like any of us are complaining this is actually good; we are glad nobody has been hurt and the witches have not noticed us, or they have not acted in any way." Germany spoke.

"Well then since there is not anything to report, this meeting is pointless, report to me if anything comes up. Meeting adjourned." The communication cut off and England left the room, not knowing what was to come.

**One Week Later**

Japan felt uneasy, and knew something is coming. After two millennia of living and fighting in wars, he gained awareness to this type of thing. Even though he calmly sat on his back porch, he stayed aware, and he already knew someone was watching. They have been doing so for the past hour.

"Will they attack? Or are they simply observing me?" Japan calmly processed the situation, regretting his distance from his katanas. Japan turned his head and saw something which he hadn't noticed before. A panda or at least a toy…maybe it was real?

"That is a cowardice attack, and stereotypical…China and Japan are two completely different nations." Japan spoke to his hidden stalkers. Japan was a generally serious man, but when it came to fighting or situations such as this, he reached a new level.

"It is smart to surrender, unless you want your people to suffer. We know who you really are Kiku Honda." His stalkers spoke.

"Then you must know what will happen if you attack. So I will offer you advice…leave and never come back if you wish to live." Japan threatened.

"You know you are outnumbered." They said.

"Not by many, and greater numbers does not guaranteed your success, but I see that I will not get through you, so let us get this over with." Japan stood, apparently vulnerable to any attack. The small panda suddenly blew up which gave Japan the cover he needed. The back of his home was destroyed completely, and the explosion caught the attention of nearby civilians. The witches, believing they had the upper hand, attempted to attack Japan, but before they knew what had happened one of their own was caught by Japan.

The smoke escaped the traditional home, allowing those in combat to see each other. From the point the bomb went off to now, Japan grabbed the nearest witch and used his hidden weapon to kill her. The other witches watched in shock as Japan released his grip on the witch. Her body disappeared leaving a purple soul.

"You really should have left when I allowed it. Now it seems one of your sisters has died…I apologize for your stupidity." Japan gained a dark presence as he spoke; He tried to be as kind as he could, but when caught in a fight he is like the devil. "I also apologize…you are seeing this dark side of me. I always try to keep this side hidden, only having it appear when faced with war." Japan held his kunai which had blood on its tip.

"How dare you?! You damn nation! How dare you look down on us?!" The other two witches charged Japan clawing at him, and using more panda bombs. Japan dodged skillfully, "Your attacks are barbaric…no skill in the slightest. If we were not on opposing sides I would consider helping you improve your skills, but unfortunately we are enemies." Japan swiftly moved around the witches their attacks doing nothing. Another explosion gave Japan a chance to run from the fight heading for his katanas.

The witches followed destroying anything in their path. They entered the room where Japan stood, but were surprisingly soaked.

"You know there is a drink from Okinawa that is said to be flammable." Japan started a kiseru in his hands. The witches smelled the liquid, their eyes widening.

"Let us see if that is true." Japan threw the smoking pipe on the ground; the witches lunged at him, one moving close enough to scratch his face with her claws. The second the pipe hit the ground anything covered in the alcoholic drink ignited.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The witches shouted, the nearest to Japan backed off in agony. She yelled as her skin and bones were scorched.

"Easiest way to kill a witch…burn her." Japan stated as he clutched his bleeding cheek. He watched the witches for a few more seconds before their bodies dispersed, leaving only their souls.

"I guess I will be heading to Death City." Japan thought as he sighed noticing how his wound was not healing, "That was not an ordinary attack…magic which can harm us…last I saw this was during _that _time." Japan walked through his demolished home, slung over his shoulder were his personal set of swords.

"This is going to cost a lot of money to repair." Japan stepped over the debris. His kimono was tattered, and his cheek still bleeding.

"I really liked this house." Japan thought gloomily

**Two Hours Later: DWMA**

"Mifune, wait!" England shouted at the samurai. The halls of the academy were empty, classes ended for the day, so the teachers were heading home.

Mifune looked back, followed by Angela who did the same. Mifune went to speak but England gestured for him not to. England then tilted his head slightly motioning behind him; Mifune now knew what he meant. Black Star was spying on them…again.

"So…Arthur, do you need something?" Mifune asked, using England's human name.

"I do not need anything…I just think you should know that Kiku is coming to Death City…on vacation of course." Mifune's eyes slightly widened at the name of his master, "Why would he take such a sudden vacation?" Mifune asked. Those who know of the nations have been told to speak in some sort of code when around people who are not the select few who know.

"He said something about noisy neighbors, and apparently they decided to prank him with some fireworks, and that caused a slight incident, so his house is under some…renovations." Mifune hid his shock and worry.

"So Sensei will be coming to Death City…I have not seen him in quite some time." Mifune stated. "Hopefully this city's crazy atmosphere does not blow him away; he is really old and does not do well with loud situations." England continued the "casual" conversation.

Unknown to them (or so Black Star thinks), the sneaky ninja listened, hidden. "What the hell is that eyebrow freak talking about? Mifune referred to this old man as "Sensei", so whoever they are talking about is Mifune's teacher?" Black Star thought.

"Hey, Mifune." Angela's voice made Black Star refocus on the conversation.

"Yes?" Mifune looked down at the young witch.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked. Mifune was taken back by the question but quickly recovered, "Well…Sensei is the person who taught me the skills which allow me to protect you." Mifune explained.

"Not only that, but Kiku is also Mifune's father." England smiled at the little girl; Mifune looked at the nation with a confused expression.

"Mifune's dad, so that make him kind of like my grandpa." Angela put her gloved finger on her chin. Mifune smiled at the girl crouching down to her level, "It sure does…you can even call him Grandpa when he arrives, if you want. Now go on ahead Arthur and I are going to talk a little more." Mifune patted her head, gaining a happy giggle from the witch. Angela did as Mifune said and walked further down the hall,followed by England and Mifune walking slowly behind her.

"Black Star is rather persistent." England noted.

"Being the only one out of his main group of friend who does not know who you are, gives him reasons to be curious." Mifune said.

"We should get around to telling him, but that big mouth of his can cause trouble." England placed his hands within his jean's pockets.

"I am more worried about him wanting to challenge any nation who arrives. Hell, he might even challenge Sensei." Mifune sighed.

"After the bits and pieces I gave him, there is no doubt. He always wants to fight you, so getting a chance to challenge your master, is something he probably always wanted." England stopped walking which made Mifune do the same.

"Well it has been a swell conversation, and I hope you are not too worried about Japan. He may be ancient, but his age has brought him great wisdom." England said.

"Oh believe me, I know, I lived with him for 22 years." Mifune chuckled as he said this with England doing the same. England then turned serious, "Mifune, I warn you, I know you will care and protect Angela for your entire life, but now that witches hunt us, keep her closer. We are in Death City, but that does not mean we are completely protected; what I am basically saying is there is a possibility that you might be faced with a decision…your master or Angela." England finished, and waited for Mifune's answer.

"I will do everything in my power to protect Angela." Mifune declared.  
"You are a patron of the Path of the Warrior, and I hope we will forever be allies." The two then parted ways, both hoping they would not face each other in battle during this horrible war.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through. I am sorry for the boring chapter.**


	10. Extra 3

**A/N Here is another extra. As of now it does not link with the main story. Basically what I am saying is it not canon within my personal story. It was a fun thing to think of so here. The character in this chapter probably will not appear in the story unless you want him to, and even then I do not know. This could also be part 1 of this extra. Thank you for reviewing, those few who have done so. This story is mildly popular, and it is fun to make, so I will be doing this for the foreseeable future (even though I still do not know where this story is going, plot wise.)**

* * *

"Mr. Kirkland, please wait up." Maka called out to the nation. She tried to catch up with England, but found herself falling behind. It has been a week since England arrived, and the third seal broke. Maka was told about England, Norway, and Romania's identity two days after England's meeting with the G8, and Maka could not be more apologetic. At first she did not believe what Lord Death told her, but Kid's confirmation reassured her. How she found herself in this situation, she did not know.

"Any idea where he is going?" The Grim Reaper's son, Kid, walked beside her. England woke rather early that morning, asking Kid to "show" him around the city. Maka had gone over the Gallows Manor on a whim, believing she could learn from this man.

"I should ask you…he does live with you for now." Maka said.

"Romania and Norway told me to follow. I know he said to show him the city, but he seems to know the city like the back of his hand." Kid whispered to Maka still following the rapid walking nation. England suddenly stopped, and began looking around and examining the buildings.

"When did this city get so complicated?" England stated. Normally England looks controlled and calm, but now he looked frustrated and frantic.

"Mr. Kirkland…I know the city very well, so if you need help getting somewhere, I can guide you." Maka attempted to reason with England.

"Miss. Albarn…thank you for your offer, and stop calling me Mr. Kirkland, it makes me fell older than I am. Simply call me Arthur, and I am not lost…yet. I understand if that bastard needs to move, but why in such a complex city." England talked to himself as he analyzed the buildings.

"So you are looking for someone?" Kid stepped up..

"Yes, I am. Though the city has changed a lot…I guess that happens when I do not visit in over 50 years." England ruffled his hair and sighed. It is a Saturday and the streets are nearly empty.

"So is it someone older?" Maka asked. England turned to the meister, realizing he hasn't explained the situation.

"Oh…right. I have not explained what I am doing. Sorry, both of you, I woke you this early, and have guided you wildly throughout your own city, but bear with me…this is probably worth it." England told them with a knowing smile. Maka and Kid looked at each other confused before continuing to follow England again. After walking without purpose, Maka caught up with England and started a conversation.

"So…sorry for what I did…before." Maka awkwardly spoke; England did not look at her as he continued walking. "I have told you several times, you do not need to apologize. My colleagues and I were very suspicious, so no need to worry yourself. You should worry about your teenage life, and whatever the DWMA has you worry about." England finished allowing awkward silence to overtake the atmosphere.

Maka felt as though she was talking to her Grandfather or something. Even though she knows of his age, his appearance still throws her off.

"Ha! Finally I found it!" England explained as he quickened his pace. Maka and Kid watched as England walked towards an average size house. From what Kid and Maka can see it was not anything special, a simple one story house, with a nicely mowed lawn, and a few flowers here and there.

Before he knocked on the door, England turned around and motioned for Kid and Maka to stand at his sides. The two quickly did as they were told, with Maka on England's right and Kid on his left. England proceeded to loudly knock the black, front door.

"Oi! Anthony! Get out here!" England shouted, his voice echoing through the empty streets. After a few seconds, they could hear something moving inside the house, and a groggy, mumbled voice. The door was thrown open, revealing a dark haired teen. He looked similar to Kid, minus the Sanzu lines, but with similar skin tone. He stood a few inches above England. Maka covered her eyes noticing the teen was shirtless, a small blush across her face.

Unlike Kid, she did not notice the horrid scars plastered throughout his torso.

"What...It is Saturday, right?" The teen asked as he rubbed his eyes. It was clear that the knock of the door awoke him from his slumber. The scars surprised Kid, not sure how someone so young could physically look as though he fought wars.

England stood patiently as the teen finished rubbing his eyes. When the teen started opening his eyes…Kid could notice his eyes were bright blue. The teen finally noticed England, and his eyes widened; his eyes widened more as he noticed Kid and Maka.  
"Wait….you mean…" He asked as he looked at England hopeful. England smiled brightly confirming the teen's initial thought. Before Kid knew what happened, the strange teen had him in a crushing hug which lifted him off the ground. Contrary to the teen's size, his strength was more than Kid expected.

"Yes! I finally get to meet my boss!" The teen shouted with delight, frightening Kid.

"Can someone tell me what is going on!?" Kid shouted as the teen hugged him tightly.

"Alright…that is enough." England put his hand on the teens shoulder making him stop. The teen complied and put his "boss" down.

"Sorry…I guess I got carried away." The teen said sheepishly.

Kid dusted off his suit, straitening any wrinkles he could, and focused his attention on England and the teen. "Alright…assuming you know each other is safe…right?" Kid asked.

"Yes…now let me introduce you. Death the Kid, I would like to introduce your very own nation." England revealed. It was Kid's turn to be surprised as he now stared at the shirtless teenager.

"You mean…"

"Yes, this is Anthony D. Jones, or as I know him, Death City." England finished Kid's sentence. By now Maka stopped covering her eyes, and stood shocked alongside Kid.

"It is awesome to finally meet you, Boss!" The now identified personification of Death City greeted as he smiled a smile which reminded Kid of the sun's.

* * *

**A/N If Hetalia and Soul Eater were the same world, I believe Death City would have a personification. I mean it is basically its own nation.**


	11. Japan's Arrival

**A/N I again do not like this chapter, but people like this story, so I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Japan was not comfortable. He never was when faced with large crowds especially when those crowds entered his personal space. This is why he loves travelling by private jet; he gets an entire plane to himself, and no intruder makes in past his invisible bubble. That was not the case for airports where everyone and their grandmother walked shoulder to shoulder wanting to get where they need to go. Particularly Death City airport given that the city is known as the second Vegas.

After what seemed to be an eternity of uncomfortable closeness with strangers, Japan managed to make it outside and to the front of the airport. His katanas in their case, slung over his shoulder, and one luggage in his hand. He looked around seeing all the tourists get into several different cabs.

"Shinigami-sama said to look for a tall blue man, but with all these people…" Japan's anxiety grew as he looked for the man whom Lord Death described.

Meanwhile said blue man stood a few feet away from Japan not realizing the sign he held was blocked by the hordes of passing people. "Look for a short, black haired man. Lord Death sure is vague in his descriptions; I know this nation business is top secret, but the least he can do is tell me his ethnicity, or the nation he is." Sid thought nervously. Sid learned of the nations from Lord Death, and of course became more respect towards them, but due their behavior (especially Romania's), Sid found himself questioning their supposed centuries of living. He stood nervously because of what a certain samurai said.

**Flashback**

_Sid just finished getting his instructions from Lord Death. He was told that a special guest would arrive the next afternoon, and Sid was to pick him up alongside Mifune. Walking through the halls, Sid looked for the samurai finally finding him near the front of the academy, and like always carrying the witch Angela._

"_Mifune, can I have a word?" Sid walked up to the swordsman._

"_If I had to guess, I assume you are going to tell me about the person heading here." Mifune said._

"_Yes…Lord Death instructed us to pick up our special guest at the airport tomorrow. Do you have the time?" Sid asked. Mifune smiled and chuckled which confused Sid. The zombie has seen Mifune wear a smile and laugh, but this was different somehow._

"_Right…I think I will pass on going to the airport. I can meet you at the base of the stairs. You are in for a treat tomorrow; you'll get to see your student go up against my old man." Mifune turned and walked away laughing as he did so._

"_Um…" Sid stood more confused than before._

**Flashback End**

"What did he mean by his old man? It would have been useful if Lord Death mentioned this man being an elder." Sid decided to focus on any elders he saw, completely ignoring the oldest man in the entire city who tried to gain his attention.

"Excuse me…" Japan said in a barely audible whisper; Sid continued looking forward, his eyes set on an old-looking man. After a few seconds of not being heard, Japan decided to tap the tall zombie's back. Sid felt the tap and turned to look down at Japan.  
"Sorry to bother you, but it seems you are my escort." Japan told Sid as he motioned to the sign Sid held which read "HONDA KIKU" in both English and kanji.

"I guess the "old man" could not make it. This must be a messenger." Sid thought before responding.

"Yes, right this way. The limo is parked over there." Sid led Japan to the DWMA limo, and drove him to the base of the academy.

**Few Minutes Later**

Mifune sat cross-legged on the first step of the grand DWMA stairs, with Angela waiting patiently next to him and his sword supported by his leg. He opened his eyes as the limo containing Japan drove up and stopped in front of the steps. Students should be in class, but Mifune knows a blue-haired assassin ditched…again.

Sid exited the car and went to open the door for Japan, and held the door as the nation left the vehicle.

"Death City has changed greatly." Japan thought as he looked at the surrounding buildings before turning around and admiring the DWMA building using his hand to block the sun's light.

"No matter how many times I see it, Shibusen is still as marvelous as the day it was built." Japan thought.

Sid walked over to Mifune who was now standing, "It seems they sent a messenger." Sid told the samurai who walked passed him and to the other side of the limo. Japan noticed him and smiled as Mifune stood in front of him. Mifune straightened as if in the presence of a commanding officer and then bowed respectfully.

"Sensei, welcome; it is good to see you." Mifune said as he bowed.

"You have grown taller, Mifune-kun." Japan ruffled his student's hair. Mifune stood straight once again looking down on his sensei.

"We should head to Lord Death. He wishes to speak with you while your stuff is taken to where you will be staying." Mifune informed Japan.

"Very well lead the way." Japan followed Mifune noticing Angela as he did so.

"So this is the little witch." Japan thought as she ran up to him. She stood looking up at him before smiling, "So you are Grandpa?" She said gaining a shocked expression from Japan. He looked over at Mifune who smirked.

"Well…I guess I am, little one." Japan smiled at the girl. Unexpectedly she grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him up the stairs, "Come on." She said. Japan complied and followed as she pulled him.

Mifune and Sid (the latter still confused), walked ahead of the nation and witch.

"Mifune…he is your teacher?" Sid glanced back at the personification of Japan.

"Yup. He may not look like it, but he is the one who taught me how to wield the Infinite Swords." Mifune explained.

"How is that possible? He does not look like the "old man" you depicted him to be." Sid said.

"There is something you have to remember when meeting nations. Every nation you will meet might look young, but in reality they have walked on this earth for centuries." Mifune explained.

Once again Sid looked back, he could now see more of the city as they neared the top of the stairs.

"Then if you do not mind me asking, what nation does he personify?" Sid asked.

"You will find out soon enough." They made it to the top of the stairs. Mifune noticed Black Star on one of the DWMA's spikes. They continued walking to the entrance, and were stopped by the blue-haired assassin who jumped off the spike.

"So Mifune? Where is this master of yours?" Black Star asked with a glare.

"You do not want to do this, I can guarantee you will lose." Mifune told him only to receive a glare.

"Then tell me what is going on? Everyone is hiding something, and I do not get why." Black Star said angrily.

"Did it even cross your mind it was to keep you safe?" Black Star grew silent as he heard this.

**Meanwhile inside class Crescent Moon.**

Tsubaki sighed. She knew Black Star was attempting to find out what the others were hiding, and it wasn't like she did not want to know, but if her friends kept it a secret then it must be important.

"So Black Star ditched again?" Maka whispered to the weapon.

"Yeah." Tsubaki said, used to her meister ditching.

Maka stayed silent feeling kind of guilty. It was her decision to not tell Black Star and Tsubaki; there wasn't any reason to do so, and Lord Death said it would be safer to tell as little people as possible. Kid found out, obviously since he is Lord Death's son, and Maka along with Soul were told after England, Norway and Romania apologized and revealed their identities. Black Star was not within that category, so he was not told.

They continued listening to Stein's lecture but it was unexpectedly interrupted by Sid. Stein noticed Sid as the zombie made his way over to the scientist.

The students watched curiously as Sid whispered something. When Sid finished Stein looked up at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, it seems you are excused from class. Follow Sid." Stein said nonchalantly. Tsubaki looked at them confused before doing as she was told.

Tsubaki walked behind Sid as he led her to the front of the school.

"Sid? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Black Star is in another fight. We decided to let him use his weapon." Sid explained still looking ahead.

"Doesn't he always get into fights? I do not think he needs me." Tsubaki stated.

"In a normal fight, he could win by himself, but Mifune told me to come get you, stating "It would increase his chances of winning," so that is why I pulled you out of your class." Sid finished.

"Is he fighting Mifune again?"

"No, according to Mifune, Black Star is going up against his master." Sid revealed. Tsubaki stayed quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

They made it to the entrance of the DWMA where Black Star was attacking Mifune, completely ignoring Japan.

Mifune dodged all of Black Star's attacks, "Black Star, Tsubaki has arrived so we can finally commence with your challenge." Mifune said causing Black Star to stop.

Tsubaki ignored Black Star and Mifune; Japan being the first person she saw.

"Who is he…? Why does he feel familiar? This is the first time I see him…right?" Tsubaki looked at Japan, not knowing he is the personification of her home country.

Mifune walked over to Japan, "Sensei, sorry for such a strange request, but Black Star wishes to test your skills." Mifune held back a laugh.

"He is rather enthusiastic; reminds me of you when you were young." Japan teased, slightly embarrassing Mifune. "Though to face someone of the Star Clan. I haven't done that since the Edo period." Japan began removing his suit's coat and his tie.

"They were not known as the Star Clan back then." Mifune said.

"That is true, and they were not so greedy, but money can easily corrupt humans." Japan finished rolling up his sleeves. Mifune faced Black Star, "Alright Black Star, are you ready?" Mifune asked.

"Wait, he is your master?" Black Star asked.

"Yes, and I assure you he is strong." Mifune said slightly gloating.

Black Star looked at Japan at first not believing what Mifune saying, "Who is this guy? He does not feel right." Black Star thought.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The person you wish to challenge. I may not look it, but I truly am Mifune-kun's master, but he himself has become as strong as he is through his own motivation. I simply taught him the basics." Japan smiled. Black Star did not believe what this man was saying, but his instinct told him otherwise.

"Fine." Black Star turned and walked towards Tsubaki while Japan stayed where he was.

"Do you want to use my sword?" Mifune asked as he held out his katana.

"No, this is not an actual battle to the death, so I find no need to use a lethal weapon." Japan denied.

"You know Black Star will be going all out, and he will have his weapon." Mifune mentioned

"I have fought in worse situations, so there is no need to worry about me." Japan gave Mifune a smile, and Mifune smiled back.

While their conversation went on Black Star held Tsubaki in his hands. She was in her chain scythe form.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _Tsubaki asked as her reflection appeared.

"Something is not right about him. I feel like I know him." Black Star said.

"_You too?" _Tsubaki said.

"After this I will make them tell me what is going on." Black Star thought as Japan readied himself. Japan took a position directly in front of Black Star, standing a few feet away, waiting for the fight to start. Black Star noticed Japan was not holding a weapon.

"Is he really going to face me without a weapon?" Sweat began to fall from Black Star's head. Japan looked directly at him, "Why am I so nervous? There is no way this guys is bigger than me. Compared to me this guy is tiny." Black Star attempted to reassure himself.

"_Black Star…I have never felt you soul be so nervous." _Tsubaki commented.

"I do not know why, but as I look at this guy, I feel like I am guaranteed to lose." Black Star said.

Mifune now stood next to Sid, "Alright then, and Start!" With that the match between Black Star and Japan begun.

* * *

**A/N I believe Japan would use "Shinigami-sama" instead of "Lord Death", I mean he is Japan, so I will go back and forth between "Lord Death" and "Shinigami-sama". Japan will also use honorifics to address everyone. Again he is Japan, so it makes sense.**


	12. Japan vs Black Star

**A/N Here is another chapter. This is Japan heavy, but do not worry the next chapter will get much better. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Hetalia or Soul Eater**

* * *

"Alright then, and Start!" Mifune shouted signaling the fight to begin. Black Star did not hesitate as he sprinted full speed seeming like a blur.

"He is using his full speed?! There is no way Kiku will manage to block; maybe he will be able to dodge, but it will not be by much." Sid thought as he followed Black Star's movements.

"As expected of a Star Clan member. Their speed was always something which no one could beat." Japan thought as Black Star neared. Japan could see Black Star as the boy raised Tsubaki for an attack.

Japan dodged right as Black Star punctured the ground with on the chain scythes. "What?! How did he dodge so easily?" The assassin thought.

"You have impressive skill for someone your age. I can see true potential in you, but your hunger for power can be your downfall." Japan stood a few feet away from Black Star while he looked at him.

"Tsubaki! Ninja Sword!" Black Star shouted, and Tsubaki's chain scythe form transformed into the small blade. Black Star charged again seeming like a blur, and appeared behind the ancient man.

"That idiot! Is he really trying to hurt him?" Sid exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Black Star is a few years too early to beat Sensei. Even I can't beat him, and I do not see myself doing so anytime soon, well not in my lifetime anyway." Mifune stated.

Black Star aimed for Japan's head as he sent his weapon forward believing he won. Japan tilted his body sideways causing Black Star to miss. As Black Star's arm passed Japan's head, the nation took the chance to grab it, and flipped the assassin on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Amazing! He not only managed to beat Black Star's speed, but he also pinned him to the ground without any effort." Sid watched amazed.

"Knowing Black Star that will not stop him." Mifune said.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb!" Black Star shouted, and blinded Japan as the bomb exploded.

"Fool." Mifune commented gaining Sid's attention.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"He thinks the same trick he used on me, will work on him." Mifune said as the smoke cleared revealing "Black Star". "Black Star" was actually Tsubaki who was using Shadow Star to manipulate her meister's shadow.

Tsubaki (disguised as Black Star) began to slowly walk around Japan reciting the rules of the assassin as she did so, buts she noticed something was not right. Japan continued staring at Tsubaki with an indifferent expression which slightly frightened Tsubaki.

"Did he see through our trick?" Tsubaki thought. "No, but it seems like he trying to figure out something." Her eyes widened when Japan unexpectedly smiled. She did not know why by his smile brought her great peace and warmth.

"I see now…you are of the Nakatsukasa Clan, and from the way you can take on different forms you must be Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the dark arm. It is a pleasure, Tsubaki-chan." Japan continued smiling while Tsubaki stood shocked.

"Black Star Big Wave!" Black Star's shouting brought Tsubaki out of her shock. Black Star now stood directly behind Japan ready to send his soul wavelength into the nation.

"This is it I have won." Black Star thought as he moved his arm intending to make contact with Japan's back, but that would never happen for Japan no longer stood in front of him.

"What?! Where the hell did he go?!" Black Star shouted.

His question was answered when Tsubaki shouted, "Black Star behind you!" Before Black Star knew what happened he felt a powerful kick impact with his right side. The kick could easily send him off the top, and tumbling down the stairs, but luckily Japan grabbed his clothing and launched him the other way towards the spectating zombie and samurai. Black Star tumbled across the floor before managing to stop himself.

"Very interesting technique, but it could use improvement. For instance, maybe you shouldn't yell your next move when attacking." Japan slightly chuckled.

"If you do that every time, you'll be like an anime character." Japan joked.

"Well that was out of nowhere." Sid stated.

"Yeah, sorry, but he is kind of an otaku." Mifune said with a sigh, embarrassed of his adoptive father otaku nature.

"O-ta-ku?" Sid asked confused.

"A person obsessed with anime and manga, but he cannot help it; it is something that comes with being Japan." Sid slightly jumped when England spoke.

"England? How long have you been there? Wait…Japan?" Sid asked.

"For only a few seconds, teleportation is a handy skill, anyway it is good that Japan has finally arrived, but for him to fight someone is unexpected." England spoke as he watched Black Star charge Japan.

"Enchanted Sword Mode!" Tsubaki turned into the dark bladed katana. Shadows appeared on Black Star's face, and his own shadow split, and emerged from the ground. It started swinging wildly as black lighting surrounded Tsubaki's black bade.

"Is he really going to push his body that far?" Sid thought.

"The Uncanny Sword? For someone as young as him to master it let alone wield it, is amazing." Japan started jumping over the attacking shadows.

"_Black Star you are over exceeding yourself. You are being too ferocious." _Tsubaki said

"You don't understand Tsubaki. He is going easy on us. He is looking down on me!" Black Star told her as he continued attacking, ignoring the growing pain. Japan dodged the shadows effortlessly.

"Should we put an end to this?" Sid turned to Mifune as he said this.

"No, Sensei will not let it get to a lethal point. I am sure he will notice Black Star's pain, and will put an end to this fight." Mifune said.

"Sid do not worry about Black Star; Japan would never put one of his own in danger. If I had to say, it seems he has been observing and analyzing the way Black Star fights." England informed.

Japan landed noticing the movement of Black Star's shadows slowing down. Japan could see the effects of the demon weapon; Black Star took physical and internal damage.

"The sword has become lethal. If he continues this, he could sustain serious injuries, and it will be my fault." Japan would not allow someone to be hospitalized simply because they wanted to overcome his power. This boy was not his enemy, far from it, he was one of his people, the very people he represented. Japan stopped dodging and stood seemingly accepting any attack.

Black Star stopped attacking and watched Japan stand silently, "What is he planning?" He thought as he waited for an attack but nothing.  
"Stop it." Black Star said

"Stop it!" He shouted this time. Black Star stared directly at Japan, "What is wrong with you?! Do not look down on me! Why don't you fight?!" Black Star shouted with a snarled expression on his face.

"Black Star does not realize that fighting one of his own, is something Sensei hates doing especially when that person is not an enemy, but a child." Mifune expressed.

"Black Star is used to people fighting back, but the way your master is "fighting", aggravates him. He does not understand why Japan doesn't attack him, and I didn't either, but now after your explanation I understand." Sid turned to England.

"Tell me, how many times have you fought your own people?" Sid asked.

"Our job as nations is to personify our people, fight for them, and empathize their pain for it is our own. Fighting our own people is like inflicting self-harm, but when it has to be done it has to be done. All nations have had those few people who do nothing, but cause harm to others of the same nationality; dictators, mass murders…you name it." England said solemnly.

They all drew their attention back to the fight at hand seeing Japan dodge more shadows.

"Here we go." Japan thought as he jumped over another shadow, and as soon as he landed sped toward Black Star.  
"Amazing. I can't even see him." Sid thought.

"He vanished again?" Black Star thought only for his question to be answered as Japan appeared in front of him.

"I didn't even sense him; not even Kid is this fast." Black Star came out of shock, attempting to slice Japan with his katana, but grew more shocked when Japan grabbed the blade.

"Forgive me, but I do not wish for you to sustain more injures." Japan said as he placed his extended palm on Black Star's torso and quickly pulled on the blade making Black Star lose his grip. Japan then brought his hand back, and then forth, gently pushing on Black Star's chest. The next thing Black Star knew he was tumbling across the floor, only stopping when his body hit a pillar. His body cracked the pillar, and then he fell on the floor unconscious.

"What in Death's name was that?" Sid had no idea what happened. The only way he could describe it was a form of soul force.

"Silent Palm. His equivalent of Soul Force, but without the "force". I do not really know how he does it, but he manages to knock the person out before they are sent tumbling. I assume it has something to do with his soul wavelength." Mifune's explaining was proven correct when they heard Black Star begin snoring.

"He is a strong one. With more training, he could be a dangerous adversary." Japan said. His eyes widened when he remembered who he held. He could threw Tsubaki a few feet away.

"Tsubaki-chan! Are you alright?" Japan asked his serious demeanor changing to a worried one. Tsubaki, now in human form, struggled to push herself off the ground as she lay there breathing heavily.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Mifune ask when he noticed the shadows of the Enchanted Sword dissipating from Japan arm.

"Shit, I was too careless." England walked up behind Mifune.

"Hello England-san, and I apologize, this is my fault. I thought if I held the blade I wouldn't resonate." Japan bowed his head as he said this.

"I thought that as well, but it seems when you pushed Black Star away, your resonance overcame his. I guess your relationship with Tsubaki is stronger than Black Star's." England looked over to Tsubaki as Sid attempted to gain her attention.

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki? Are you alright?" Sid said as he lightly shook her, but failed. Her eyes were glued on Japan who walked over to her, followed by Mifune and England. Japan kneeled and bowed his head.

"I am truly sorry." He said.

Tsubaki looked at him, her expression showing a mixture of fear and sorrow. "S-so much pain…so much death…" Tsubaki said under her breath. "What do you mean Tsubaki?" Sid asked. She suddenly looked up, tears in her eyes, "We've only just met, but you feel so familiar. I hardly know you, but the mere thought of your agony haunts me." Tsubaki whimpered as tears streamed down her eyes.

Tsubaki looked Japan in the eyes, "W-who are you? What are you?" She asked before she fainted. England now kneeled beside her, and stopped her from falling to the ground.

"Sorry, but I couldn't watch any more. I feel at fault for causing her pain; I am the one who decided to come to the DWMA." England said as he gently placed Tsubaki down.

"We'll take these two to the infirmary, and then explain when they wake up." England instructed. Mifune and Sid picked up Tsubaki while England and Japan carried Black Star.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading. Next chapter (if it goes as planned) will be more ****interesting.**


	13. Captured Nation

**A/N This chapter contains some gory scenes, and some foul language, and you'll know why when you read through. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Morning: Unknown Location**

"So the other two got away?" A witch asked her subordinates who looked down ashamed.

"We are sorry, but we managed to capture one." A subordinate attempted to reassure.

"One?! We were meant to capture three! One is not enough!" The head witch scolded the others who seemed like children. "Please forgive us Sister Ceto, but they were more dangerous than we original thought. Our squadron lost most of its witches, and the few who came back are in intense care."

"You're right, I apologize. We achieved what no other witch has, we managed to capture a nation." The identified Sister Ceto said.

"Those who died did so for a good cause; we not only captured one immortal, but gained some information about them." Ceto stated. "Bring me the nation, I wish to interrogate them." She said as she walked to a chair which stood in the room. The witches left, doing as they were told. A few minutes later witches brought in a yelling man, who cursed and was not cooperating. They put him in magical bounds and chains. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break free, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"LET ME GO! YOU BITCHES. DIRTY SLUTS!" He shouted as the witches forced him to kneel and used magic which immobilized him.

"What a foul mouth…I despise children who speak in such a manner." Ceto stated as she neared him.

"Hahahaha…you are so funny, but I cannot laugh due to how disgusted I am of being in the presence of you horrid creatures." The nation smiled as he said this. Ceto looked at the man with so much hatred it would terrify any normal man.

"What? Are you supposed to scare me? To me you are little girl, who thinks she has some power. I am centuries older than you that you aren't even worth my time."

"Oh so you know who I am?" Ceto asked

"I have an idea."

The nation stopped talking due to sword stabbing him through his back, and having it come out the other side. He spit up blood, and began gagging, "You know…this…will do nothing." He struggled to speak as he looked down at the blade which punctured his body.

"Oh, I know, but that does not mean I can't have fun." Ceto gained a sadistic expression as she grabbed a dagger and stabbed through the man's throat. He spit even more blood which spewed across Ceto's face, but it seemed to excite her more. She pulled out the dagger, wiped the blood off her face, and walked over to a small table which had papers on it. The nation still had a blade in his chest, and his neck healed as soon as the dagger was pulled out.

"I never knew nations had a sense of friendship." Ceto stated.

"And…I…never knew….witches were so fucking boring." The nation spoke with a raspy voice.

Ceto motioned towards him with her hand signally for the sword to be removed from the nation's chest. He audibly gasped, but had no time to recover since he was stabbed again.

"I wonder if your brothers have such a foul mouth." Ceto said

"Don't you dare…you even think about hurting them, I will kill you."

"Will you? You know it will make it a lot easier if you tell us where they went. It could save a lot of your people's lives." Ceto threatened. The nation stayed silent unsure who to answer, and unsure which to choose.

"It seems I will not be able to break you this easily, but if I manage to find those you care for, I am sure you will tell me everything I want to know." Ceto was mere inches from the nation's face, "Fuck off!" he said as he spit on her face. She did not take this lightly, and countered by stabbing his heart. He spit up tons of blood, and more spilled on the floor, adding to the blood puddle which formed. Another dagger pierced his body, this time on the right side of his chest. He choked on his own blood as it flooded his lungs.

Ceto began twisting the dagger which caused him to grunt in pain. "Oh I am going to have fun with you." She smiled sadistically.

**DWMA Halls**

"So they've woken up?" England asked Sid as they both walked toward the infirmary.  
"Yes, and they took longer than expected, but they have asked for Japan non-stop." Sid explained. The made it to the infirmary, outside waited Mifune, Japan, Romania, Norway and Nygus.

"England-san thank you for coming, but I apologize for having you do this." Japan said.

"It isn't a bother, and besides I finished informing the G8 of your relocation. Saying China was worried is an understatement." England joked.

"Thank you. Should we go inside?" Japan motioned for the door; everyone looked at each other and went in to open the door, but were interrupted by a random DWMA agent.

"Mr. Kirkland, Lord Death wishes to speak with you. It is urgent." The agent said.

"What is the "urgent" thing?" England asked.

"Um…well he said it is top secret."

England sighed, "Lukas, Vlad, go see what Lord Death wishes to speak about." England turned to Romania and Norway; the two nodded and headed to the Death Room. "Alright let us do this, come on." England opened the door noticing Black Star sitting by Tsubaki who sat up in one of the infirmary's bed.

"Good day to you both, I understand you wish to speak with my f-" England stopped talking as Black Star attempted to punch Japan who grabbed his fist.

"What did you do to Tsubaki?!" Black Star demanded an answer. "Black Star calm down; they are here to explain everything." Sid smacked Black Star's head causing the boy to back off.

"Sid, you saw how Tsubaki was acting. I have never seen her so terrified." Black Star said. He woke up before Tsubaki, but soon managed to see the way she was affected which angered him greatly.

"I know, but that does not mean it is his fault; now sit down and shut up while they explain." Black Star did as Sid instructed and took a seat next to Tsubaki's bed. England and Japan grabbed chairs, and took a seat in front of Tsubaki's bed. Mifune, Sid, and Nygus stood at Nygus' desk watching and listening.

England started, "Hello Ms. Nakatsukasa. I hope you slept comfortably." Tsubaki stayed silent not looking up.

"I am sure you have many questions, and I will try to explain everything as best as I can." England continued. "Alright then, I will explain what happened. In simplest terms you, due to our carelessness, managed to resonate with a nation which is not something humans should do. As you probably know resonance in general is hard to do; the meister and weapon's souls must be compatible, and when they are comes the capability of using each other's wavelengths and so on. When the resonance becomes strong enough, the weapon and meister can "feel" each other through the syncing wavelength. They can feel the other's fear, anger, joy, and many more emotion, and eventually if resonance is perfect, they can basically "enter" each other's soul which reveals one's inner darkness or demon. That is what happened when you resonated with Japan, even if it only was for a split second; you felt his powerful soul, and got a glimpse of the past he has lived. Normally when we nations resonate we keep such things covered, but it was unexpected that you two would resonate, so any questions?" Throughout his explanation England did not realize he lost Tsubaki and Black Star a long time ago.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're as crazy as your eyebrows." Black Star said.

"Oi! You shouldn't speak to your elders in such a manner." England said.

"England-san, I think your explanation was too much. It might have been a little confusing." Japan stated. England looked at him then slumped in his seat. Japan turned toward Black Star and Tsubaki, "Hello, it is good to officially meet you. I am sorry if you are confused, but what he was trying to say is Tsubaki and I resonated, and in doing so she saw things which you should never see. I thought we wouldn't resonate, but I was sorely mistaken. Please, forgive me." Japan bowed in his seat hoping Tsubaki would accept his apology.

"You are forgiven, but you haven't explained who and what you are." Tsubaki spoke.

"Believe it or not, you already know that." England revealed.

"Tsubaki you know this guy?" Black Star asked his weapon. "I would say no, but ever since I saw him I've felt this sense of familiarity; like I've known him all my life." Tsubaki thought of their fight with Japan, remembering how she felt.

"Technically speaking we have met, but it is impossible for you to remember, you were just a baby, not even a week old." Japan revealed. Tsubaki looked at Japan with widened eyes when a memory entered her mind. Vague and blurry image of a young, black haired man looking at her, but his face was no more than a mush of color and blur.

"I have been friends with the Nakatsukasa Clan since its creation, but the secret is passed down the generations through the head of the house." Japan finished allowing Tsubaki to process the information. "Nations are allowed to bestow our secret on some humans. We try not to go overboard, but there are exceptions. Mifune over there is an example, but like all the others who know, he is sworn to secrecy and will take responsibility should he reveal the secret of nations." England added.

"You keep saying "nations"; what the hell does that mean?" Black Star angrily asked.

"Exactly what we are saying; along with grim reapers, witches, and kishins, there are other immortal beings which reside in this world. That is what we are, personifications of our respective nations. I'll properly introduce myself, I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, I wasn't always called that, but that is my name today. As for my friend here, he is the State of Japan, your home country." England finished the explanation.

"What you are saying makes no sense, but what I saw in your soul proves me wrong. No normal human could endure the horrors you have; your physical appearance is a mask hiding your true age and wisdom. I am honored to meet you Nihonkoku-sama." Tsubaki straightened the best she could and bowed. England and Japan looked at Tsubaki then at each other before chuckling out loud. The two could see Tsubaki's discomfort in calling Japan such a formal name, "You do not need to use such a formal tone with me; I rather have my people call me something which makes them comfortable, if you'd like you can call me Honda." Japan reassured.

"Honda-sama?" Tsubaki asked making sure she heard right.

"Sorry for the abrupt interruption, but now that Tsubaki and Black Star know, can all of you come to the Death Room. We have a mission." Lord Death's voice was heard, everyone turned to the single mirror in the infirmary.

"Very well, we will be right there, Lord Death." England stood speaking to the god of death.

England stood and walked over the door, "Now that we all know each other, let us do as Lord Death says." With that he walked out of the room followed by everyone else.

**At the Death Room**

A group which Lord Death called forth, stood in the center of the Death Room. Everyone waited for Lord Death to explain the dire situation. Lord Death looked over the small crowd, "Good we are all here, so let me be frank; a nation was captured." An audible gasp came from the crowd.  
"What?! How did that happen?" England asked baffled by the revelation.

"Well it seems these witches are well informed. They knew the human names and locations of the nations, and managed to capture one of the three which were attacked." Lord Death informed.

"Which nations were attacked?" Maka who, like the others, was called to the Death Room by Lord Death asked.

"Those damn witches managed to find Italy." Romania who was told beforehand stated angrily.

"Italy-kun!?" Japan grew worried of his young, pasta loving friend. It now turned to a conversation between Lord Death and the four nations in the room.

"So Italy Veneziano, Italy Romano, and The Principality of Seborga were attacked? The three, peaceful Vargas brothers; they were also the most effected by the Black Death, so who was taken?" England looked at Lord Death for an answer.

"Italy Romano, the eldest brother. From what Italy and Seborga told me, they managed to kill most of their attackers, but they were overrun by another group, and Southern Italy decided to stay behind and buy the others time to escape resulting in his capture." Lord Death recalled what the two Vargas brothers told him.

"The reason Lord Death called us all here is he wants to form a special task force consisted of people who know nations exist." Norway spoke.

"We still do not know where the witches took Romano, but we are planning to trick the witches with bait." Romania added.

"You intend to go back to Rome, and use one of us to attract the witches?" Japan asked for confirmation.

"Right-O! The witches attempted to capture three nations, but only got one, so it is safe to assume they still have some witches stationed in the area. With a little motivation they will come out, and then we get the jump on them, capture them, and interrogate." Lord Death explained being a little too enthusiastic.

"The best nation to use as bait will be Italy or Seborga given that their souls are so similar to Romano's." England said.

"Should we really risk putting another nation in danger?" Japan asked.

"With all of us watching over the operation, there is no way they will get away." England said

"Very well then, let Operation: Save Southern Italy, begin!" Lord Death exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N I have nothing against Romano, I love him in fact, but I felt as though he would be the "older brother" type, and protect those younger than him. He also has a foul mouth so it makes sense that he let a curse word out here and there. I hope you enjoyed. Review if you want.**


	14. Operation: Save Southern Italy Part 1

**A/N Sorry for the wait and this chapter isn't even good, but do not worry. After this week, school will finish and I will have more time to update so expect another chapter next week.**

* * *

"_Run!"_

"_Are they still behind us?!"_

"_How do you think I know stupid brother?!"_

"_No time for the fighting, you two! We have to get to the basement! I am not dying today!"_

"_There they are! Capture the nations!"_

"_Where the hell did they come from?! I thought we killed most of them!"_

_The three running men evaded the witches' attacks, and managed to quickly leave their enemy's line of sight, and ducked into the basement they headed to. The three shared a resemblance, and the most noticeable feature was the hair curls on each of their hair. They descended down an old flight of stairs making it to the room which lay deep underground. _

"_Haven't been down here in a while." One stated. He headed to a shelf which resided within the basement; pulling a dusty, old book. This caused stone to shift which threw dust into the air. The shelf slightly opened revealing a secret passageway._

"_God, you could at least clean this room. This is our only way out of the country should an emergency occur." Another of the three joked._

"_Shut up, Seb. If you are so concerned than you should come over and do it yourself." Seb received an angry remark. The echoing voice of witches who entered the stairway, stopped Seb from replying._

"_Shit they found the entrance." The angrier of the three stated under his breath before positioning the other two in front of himself._

"_Fratello?"_

"_Shut up and listen; you two have to hurry and get out of the country. I will keep these bitches from following, understand?" The eldest stated looking at the two for confirmation._

"_Not like you to play hero, Romano." _

"_Now is not the time, Seborga. Allow me to be the eldest and allow me to protect you while you escape, and do me a favor; punch the shit out of that bastard, England, if you see him." Romano smiled trying to reassure his siblings. His two siblings looked at each other before facing reality and entering the secret passage. _

"_Fratello…don't die."_

"_Stupid Veneziano, I am stronger than I look." Romano replied as the shelf hid the passage and blocked Veneziano's view of Romano. After a few seconds, he decided to follow Seborga down the tunnel._

_Meanwhile Romano looked searched throughout the basement, accidently breaking old cabinets which did not contain what he looked for. After opening an old drawer, he found what he searched for. An old war gun, and a few grenades._

"_World War II was hell, but some good things emerged from it." He stated as he loaded an old machine-gun._

"_This old thing probably won't do anything to them, but as long as it stops them from investigating this room further." Romano held the gun in one hand and readied a grenade. The door to the basement was blown open which allowed several witches in. They scanned the room, scowling when they saw Romano._

"_Where are the others?!" The demanded an answer._

"_What, Am I not good enough? I am usually good with women." Romano joked. The witches noticed the grenades which Romano threw on the ground along with the one in his hands._

"_Let us see if you still burn as easy as back then!" Romano shouted as he released his grip on the grenade and threw it at his attackers._

"_Everyone back!" A witch shouted, but she soon perished as the single grenade caused a chain reaction with the other grenades causing a huge explosion which killed any which near the basement entrance._

Pain from his lower stomach awoke Romano from his slumber.

"We are not going to let you pass out." A witch, who stabbed Romano, said.

"Oh please…you annoy me." Romano spat while chains suspended him above the ground; he hung shirtless, with the scars he's acquired throughout the centuries revealed. Sweat streamed down his forehead and torso, "You witches are not original." He commented.

"We will see about that." Another witch said as she readied a flame thrower.

"Son of a bitch…this is going to hurt." Romano thought as he was engulfed in flames.

**Vienna, Austria**

"We are nearly to our destination. There we will group up with Seborga, and then head to Rome." England finished explaining. He sat in a DWMA limo next to Romania and Norway, and across from Maka and Soul. Death the Kid and his two weapons, Liz and Patty, already headed to the Rome headquarters of the DWMA with Black Star. Japan and Mifune rode in a car behind England's.

"So where exactly are we going? I mean how did Mr. Seborga make it to Vienna?" Maka asked.

"You do not have to be so formal when addressing Italy, or any nation for that matter. Remember you know of us, so treat us like you would any other normal person." Norway explained.

"I wouldn't bother Norway…this girl shows great respect towards anyone in higher position, and I told her not to be so formal, but she continued calling me Mr. England which makes me feel old." England stated.

"You are old England." Romania flippantly said.

"What about you? You are only a decade or two younger." England snapped back.

"Hehe…I guess I am." Romania chuckled. The chatter quieted down and everyone in the limo remained silent the rest of the way.

**Vienna, Austria: Austria's Mansion**

The limo pulled up to the front gate of the luxurious manor prompting everyone to exit. Behind them was another which held Japan and Mifune. The two groups meet in front of the gate which surrounded Austria's home. England walked up to the gate pushing it open and signaling for everyone to fallow.

"Man this house is as big as Kid's." Soul commented.

"Makes sense for someone of high rank to own such a home. I do not know what being a nation pays, but from the homes we've seen it must a hefty sum." Maka replied. She and Soul stopped walking watching as England knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a tall blonde man.

The only way Maka could describe him is tall and muscular. He wore an intimidating face but did not seem to have any hostile intentions.

"Is this Austria?" She thought.

"Guten Tag, England. You are slightly late." The man said as he looked down at England then back at those behind him, nodding his head when he saw familiar faces.

"Mifune, you have gotten taller." He stated

"I guess I have. It is good to see you Germany" Mifune greeted back with a slight bow of the head. Germany moved his focus to Maka and Soul.

"Come on in we have awaited your arrival." Germany stepped aside and motioned inside the house. The group made their way inside, those who've been there leading the way to the living room. Once they came into view of the living room they heard a loud voice exclaim, "Japan!" Maka and Soul's eyes widened when a brown haired man ran up and hugged the Asian nation. It was clear Japan was uncomfortable but he sucked it up and accepted the hug, "Italy-kun, I am glad to see you safe." Japan happily said.

"Italy, you should release Japan, he does not seem comfortable." Maka and Soul saw another person come into view, this time it was a women. Maka and Soul both agreed that beautiful would be an understatement in describing this women, she had bright green eyes, brown hair and a flower shaped hair pin in her hair.

"Oh are these the students from the DWM-" Hungary did not finish her sentence as she locked eyes with Romania who did the same. The two ignored everyone around them and now stood face to face. Maka and Soul were pulled aside by Mifune and Germany.

"Look at what the cat dragged in…" Hungary began

"I should say the same, but it seems a cow managed to find its way to civilization." Romania countered.

"Gay vampire wannabe.." Hungary glared daggers

"Why you little-

"Alright no fighting in my house." Romania's insult was interrupted by another German accented voice. Maka and Soul turned to see a well-groomed man walk up to the group of nations and humans. He wore a pink shirt with blue vertical lines and Maka could see his purple eyes which hid behind a pair of spectacles.

"Sorry, Austria, but it seems an unwanted bug has entered our home." Hungary sweetly said to her ex-husband Austria.

"You should get over your differences, both of you act like children when near each other." Austria rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said this.

Maka and Soul still watched in confusion, "You already know Romania, so as far as the women goes, she is the Republic of Hungary, and for centuries Romania and Hungary have fought either on the battlefield or simply to fight each other. Basically these two cannot be in the same room without being at each other's throats." Mifune explained

"Now that the rivalries are over let us intr-" Another sentence was left unfinished when a fist connected with England's face.

"Why the devil did you punch me!?" England shouted towards his assaulter

"I am a sorry, but Romano told me to punch you the next time I see you."

"Seborga, weren't you outside with Kugel?" Hungary asked.

"I was, but he said something about 'Unhatched bird eggs are also art' and climbed the tree in your backyard." Seborga explained.

"That boy and his art." Austria state.

"Alright then let us go into your conference room, Austria. There we will get formalities out of the way." Germany spoke gaining nods from the others.

They moved into Austria's grand room which held a round table. Everyone casually took a seat, leaving Maka and Soul awkwardly deciding whether they should sit or not.

"You do not have to stand. Please take a seat, both are you are guests and representatives of the DWMA, but since you are already standing, you can introduce yourself." Austria stated

"I am Maka Albarn, two-star meister at Death Weapon Meister Academy. It is nice to meet you." Maka focused her attention at Germany, Hungary, and Austria who were the three she didn't know. All the nations and Mifune looked at each other as an awkward atmosphere overtook the room.

"England, I thought they knew of our identities?" Hungary asked.

"They do but for the life of me I cannot get Miss. Albarn to speak casually among us." England said.

"Given you speak with such a respectful tone must be a factor in her reasoning." Austria added.

"I agree with Austria, if you wish for her to speak to us in a casual manner, we must do the same. Maka Albarn, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt but please call me Germany, and when around normal civilians you may call me Ludwig." Germany nodded his head toward Maka which made the girl more uncomfortable than she was.

"Same goes for you…" Germany looked at Soul waiting for a response.

"Oh…uh, Soul… Soul Eater Evans. I am Maka's partner at the academy." Soul pointed at Maka as he said this.

"Well Soul Evans, good to meet you." Germany finished as he took a seat glancing at Austria, Italy and Hungary motioning for them to continue.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas, but call me Italy." Italy happily greeted.

"Hi! Maka, Soul, I am Elizabeta Héderváry but called me Hungary and the same goes for me…when among civilians please refrain from using my nation name and call be Elizabeta." Hungary greeted happily and nicely which relieved Maka and Soul.

"Annoying Tomboy…" Romania stated loudly enough to be heard by its intended target.

"What did you say? You Twilight reject?" Hungary's calm and gentle demeanor quickly changed to that of a demon. Maka and Soul tensed up as they felt Hungary's killing intent which she directed at Romania.

"Don't tempt me..." Romania growled.

"Enough both of you! Hungary, Romania stop acting like children!" Austria exclaimed and calmed the feuding nations.

"Sorry for that… allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Roderich Edelstein but please refer to me as Austria and I welcome to my country and home so please take a seat." Austria finished motioning to the seats in front of Maka and Soul. With slight hesitation the two did as they were told.

"Alright with that out of the way, England begin your explanation." Austria said.

"Very well. As we all know, the personifications of Northern and Southern Italy along with Seborga were attacked, and the eldest brother, Italy Romano was taken by the witch attackers. We already sent several agents and students to scout Rome and wait for further instructions. Any question concerning what we know so far?" England looked at his audience the silence signaling for him to continue.

"Alright, as for our plan." England snapped causing a map to appear on the room's whiteboard.

"Their home is here near Vatican City, and we have agents in several vantage points around the mansion. We have also instructed agents to casually surround it on the ground; hopefully they'll blend in with all the tourists. The local police were informed and Death Scythe Justin Law is in charge of any agents there. Somewhere around this area Italy will be "casually" walking around, and as he does this I will release his Soul Protect which should draw any witches there. Even if they are not with this specific group of witches they will probably be drawn here due to the power emitting from Italy. We still do not know how defensive the witches will be or what weapons they have, we've prepare for familiars, puppets and even cursed weapons." England explained with precision and clarity. He turned to everyone waiting for any comments or reactions.

"England, if I may ask… why prepare for cursed weapons? I thought they were very rare and hard to wield." Austria asked

"It is true they are rare, but withes can make cursed weapons without effort. All they need is a weapon which they bestow a curse on. The only struggle after that is finding someone who can use it without dying." England answered

"And you assume they have people who can use cursed weapons?" Germany asked

"We must be ready for anything, and wielding a cursed weapon is not that difficult, it is like a meister and demon weapon; the wielder simply has to be compatible." England finished.

"Witches with cursed weapons? Are we sure this is the safest way in getting Romano back. I do not want to see Italy injured." Hungary voiced her concern.

"I am with Hungary-san, if such dangerous tools are used by the enemy then we shouldn't put Italy-kun in a life threatening position." Japan entered.

"Do not forget that Italy is stronger than he seems, even if he slacked off during wars, he can still defend himself when it comes to it." Germany said.

"That may be true, but he will not be alone. We will have eyes on him at every time, besides he did want to do this." Romania spoke.

"Italy did agree to be the bait and he knows the dangers that come with it so I believe we should let him." Norway added.

"When I talked to Lord Death, I did say I will play the part as bait, so please allow me to help get Fratello back." Italy said

"If Italy agrees than we cannot do anything about it. Then it is settled we know the plan, but England, I must ask, why did you come to Vienna? Italy could fly to Rome on his own." Austria questioned.

"I came to Vienna to check on Seborga. Believe it or not, I feel guilty for what happened. I was originally thinking of moving him to Death City where he'll be safe, but he seems to enjoy it here so he'll stay. Though I fell uncertain of there being two micronations in one place. Given they are the weakest among us if the witches realize micronations exist then they will be in danger." England explained.

"I completely forgot of the micronations, so you are saying they are potential targets as well?" Austria asked.

"Yes, but the only evidence to back my theory is the fact the witches purposely attacked Italy, and seemed to have planned the entire operation. It is most likely that I am simply mental and overthinking it, but the possibility exists. Hungary you should probably head back to Budapest and lay low, same for you Germany, your capitals are probably the safest place for you." England looked at the two, Germany nodded but Hungary looked indecisive. Austria placed his hand over hers, drawing her attention towards him, "Do not worry, I know you are stronger than I, but I will be fine." Austria reassured.

"Very well we should head to Rome, thank you for allowing this meeting in your home Austria." England stood causing those who accompanied him to do the same.

They followed by leaving the conference room and then exiting Austria's home. With simple farewells they left Austria's mansion heading for Vienna's airport.


	15. Operation: Save Southern Italy Part 2

**A/N This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" England spoke into his skull shaped earpiece as he looked down at the streets of Rome. He eyed all the undercover agents, making sure they were in their designated locations. As far as he could see everyone was where they needed to be. Thankfully the agents did not question his authority due to Justin Law's reassuring. Though several were suspicious of him, and wondered how he held high status without anyone knowing. The same went for the other three who accompanied him.

"I've a bad feeling. Maybe we shouldn't do this." Romania commented.

"I agree with Romania; I can't help but feel uncertain." Norway added

"Both of you are correct, but we have no other choice. This is the only way we can find Romano as far as my knowledge goes. The Witch Realm is extensive, so entering and searching wildly will not produce any results. That and I do not think the DWMA will take lightly to us entering the Witch Realm without their consent." England finished.

"I am sure Shinigami-sama will understand if you keep some secrets, even if it is knowledge of the Witch Realm." Japan spoke.

"The entrance to the Witch Realm is something the DWMA needs in turning the tides in there war. I don't doubt Lord Death will ask me for the way in. I mean he has done it before." England responded keeping Italy in his view. "Italy." He called.

Said European nation visibly jumped, having forgotten about the earpiece he wore, _"England…is something wrong?"_ He asked. "No, I was just checking in. Are you ready?" England asked.

"_Y-yes…I think."_ Italy replied with a very uncertain tone. "Do not worry, you won't be harmed." England attempted to reassure.

"_It's not that…I just have a bad feeling." _Italy admitted.  
"You aren't the only one, but this is the fastest and easiest way to find out where Romano is." England stated.

"_Fine, for Fratello." _Italy gained a little confidence as he continued "casually" walking the streets of his capital. Being himself he said hi to anyone passing by (particularly the pretty girls).

"Alright everyone here we go. As long as everyone stays in position and does as the plan stated then this should go smoothly and if something goes wrong then the first priority is to get Mr. Vargas and civilians out of there, everyone get that?" England changed to an open channel which allowed all operatives to hear. He heard a mixture of "yes" and "roger" signaling him to continue.

"Okay then…!" England declared as he swayed his hands in front of him, "Soul Protect release." He thought as he aimed his hand toward Italy. All who used Soul Perception momentarily froze as they felt Italy's soul.

Maka, who was positioned on a roof further down the road sensed the massive soul. "Every time I meet another nation their soul is stronger than the last." Maka watched amazed. "Is it really that impressive?" Soul asked from within his scythe form. "If only you could see, Soul. I never thought I would be able to see such souls. It really is an experience." Maka finished.

"You are a strange girl." Soul replied

At the same time, Death the Kid and his weapons walked a few yards behind Italy, Kid attempting to seem unfazed stopped every few feet to look at the stores which aligned the streets. Liz and Patty did the same which added to their tourist role.

"His soul's power contrasts to his appearance. Italy is a powerful nation, his soul shows it. I guess it is my fault for judging him by physical appearance." Kid thought as he aimlessly looked around attempting to seem casual.

**With England**

"So far so good. Or bad…? Would you guys consider this good or bad?" Romania asked.

"Our objective is to draw out witches so it is bad that none have arrived." Norway said.

"It is also good for witches haven't appeared which means Italy-kun is safe."

"Or it can still be bad because the witches might have something up their sleeve." Norway added

The four stayed quiet after that. They followed Italy as he walked further and further away from their position.

"Maka, he should be entering your view." England told the girl.

"_Right…I see him."_ Maka stood atop her designated building. She could now see Italy entirely as he walked down the road.

"Anything suspicious?" England asked.

"_Sorry, with all the tourists it's hard to tell."_

"That is fine. We'll have to wait a bit more." England replied. Italy continued walking sending his salutations to his people.

Time passed with the tension increasing. Everyone waited but nothing came for the next few minutes. The nations grew more nervous as nothing happened. "Something isn't right…" England said under his breath. As if on cue the Magic Trio sensed a high number of magic nearing the area. "Did you feel that?" England turned serious when he asked this. "Yes, do the meisters sense them?" Romania responded. "They probably didn't since they did not report it. Our sensing abilities extend further than theirs so makes sense. The witches must be making a move." Norway added.

"Everyone, listen. Keep your guards up…they are coming." This caused everyone to become even more alerted. "I don't sense any witch souls? Do their magical abilities allow them to sense other magic users?" Kid thought as he quickened his pace followed by Liz and Patty. "Maka, anything? Has anything happened?" England asked.

"_No, not yet…wait…"_

England grew worried, "What? What is it?"

"_Oh my…people are attacking! It seems to be some sort of terrorist attack. There are people shooting civilians!"_ Maka replied

That is when England realized what was happening, "Everyone go! Stop them they are witches! I didn't account for this but they are using human weapons and aim to hurt civilians! Get Feliciano out of their now!" An explosion rang off in the distance.

"England." Romania called his name which made him sense their situation. "What is going on? How did they sneak up on us?" England turned around facing the roof's intruders. He along with Romania, Norway and Japan stood in front of a platoon of ten witches. He put his hand to his ear, "Do not return to my location…We've been compromised. Your main priority is protecting Feliciano Vargas and all the civilians. Meisters, you have ten minutes! Kill any witch who dares harm humans and make sure Vargas is out of there." With that he pulled out his ear piece not giving anyone a chance to react. England held out an open palm calling forth an ancient book. His entire appearance changed to a blue and white, royal officer's uniform. A purple cape then appeared and rested on his shoulders, "Soul Protect, destroy!" He shouted as he held his palm above his book. The book glowed brightly and a second later all the witches' Soul Protect dispersed displaying their souls to every meister.

"That was a bit risky wasn't it?" Norway asked

"It was the only way to know who is a witch and who is not." England defended.

"That is true but now our souls are put on display as well." Romania slightly chucked.

"England-san you could have warned us, but I can't say your method was a bad idea. It will help the meisters." Japan unwrapped his katana as he said this. "I guess it was a spur of the moment type thing." England said.

"So are you guys going to do something or…" Romania spoke to the witches in front of him

"Well we were waiting for you to stop." One of them spoke.

"You are respectful. Are you always this kind to your targets?" Norway sarcastically asked.

"You are a special case. I never thought I would personally speak with such amazing and powerful creatures. I am truthfully happy." The same witch spoke.

"I'm sorry but you aren't my type of women. I like women who aren't psychotic." Romania held an innocent smile which revealed his single fang. "I wouldn't insult us if I were you; you are outnumbered." She told Romania.

"If you _were_ us then we wouldn't be in this situation, but you aren't so you are foolishly seeking our power." Japan told her.

"Do you blame me? Your power is great especially these three." She gestured to Romania, Norway and England, "Now that I think about it, you aren't one of the nations with magic so you aren't needed," She snapped her fingers, "Dog if you please."

The four nations found themselves unable to move. They looked down only to find their legs frozen, "What the-"

"Ice Shackle Bullet!" A booming voice shouted a new figure brought down a spherical, boulder of ice. "Where did he come from!?" England shouted. The ice neared the roof top, ready to crush the four nations. Quickly thinking Japan freed himself and jumped into the sky; in one move he sliced through the ice destroying both it and the iron ball at its center.

"Oh, well that's not good." The cloaked assailant stated as he saw his attack crumble. His eyes widened when Japan appeared from the crumbled ice and managed to knee his gut. "Who the hell is this guy?!" The attacker thought. Japan followed with a kick to his enemy's back which sent said enemy plummeting to the building down below. Japan landed eyeing the new comer, "Are you three alright?" He asked his fellow nations. "No problems here, Japan. Though the new addition might be a problem. He seems familiar with Spatial Magic and not any ordinary Spatial Magic, he uses Mabaa's magic which must mean he is Prisoner 13, the legendary Wolfman, Free." England revealed.

"Oh so you know who our dog is?"

"Hey I don't like being called a "dog". I prefer wolf." The now revealed Free stated as he removed his cloak. "I thought you said these guys were DWMA agents. I didn't sign up to fight Meisters, especially those who can match my strength." Free looked over at Japan as he said this.

"Wait…if he is a werewolf isn't he immortal?" Romania asked.

"Yes I am immortal…so?" Free confirmed.

"If you are immortal then why are you with these witches? I doubt you need more power, and you are already immortal so why work with them?" Norway asked.

"A man has to do what a man has to do. Ever since Medusa died I have nothing to do. I will admit I am more muscle than brains, so when these witches called for my help I decided to join. It is much more fun than sitting in a cave doing nothing." Free explained

"Then is Eruka Frog with you?" England questioned. "No, last time I spoke to her she was with the Mizu—wait why am I telling you this?" Free realized his stupidity in revealing everything to the enemy. "I heard you were a bit dense but this is too much. Nevertheless I have a score to settle with you. If you remember, two centuries ago you went on a rampage in London which spawned the legend of the London Wolfman; I assume it was when Mabaa chased you." England clarified.

"Enough with this useless chatter. You answered the one thing we wanted to know so we shall take our leaved." The witch declared. "What if we don't let you leave?" England stopped them with a threating tone. "Then you leave us no choice." The witch gained a sinister smile.

"What are you on ab—UGH!" England fell to his knees as he gasped for air. The three nations turned to him with widened eyes.

"England are you alright." Romania ran up and crouched beside England followed by Norway and Japan.

"Th-at…bitch!" England attempted to yell in anger but his own blood which filled his throat. He spit out the blood creating small puddle in front of him. "So you really are the personification of England. You creatures have such great power but with it comes a greater weakness." The witch mocked. "Why?! Why did you attack my parliament!?" England shouted angrily as he clutched his chest.

"It was to prove if you are who you claim to be and it worked, so our work is done. I hope we meet again in the future England, and remember the name, Samantha Tigress for I will be the witch who steals your power and immortality. Goodbye." She finished signaling Free.

"Stop them!" England exclaimed. Romania, Norway and Japan charged but an invisible barrier stopped their assault, "Damn it! This barrier is too strong!" Romania shouted as he send a bombardment a spells towards the invisible wall.

"Wolf-uh-wolves-wolves-wolves!" Free shouted which teleported him and the other witches back to the Witch Realm.

"That's enough…they are gone." England struggled to stand.

"England…will you be okay?" Romania asked. He watched as England turned and picked up his earpiece, "No I won't…167 of my people died today. The witches stationed someone at the parliament and ordered them to attack. It wasn't a huge attack but it was enough to hurt me. This attack was planned which can only mean one thing…"

"There is a mole at the DWMA." Norway finished England's sentence. "Yes which means we must now be weary of anyone and everyone who can be said mole." England put his earpiece back into his ear as he walked to the edge of the roof.

"To anyone listening… the operation was an utter and complete failure. Those who can, help the severely injured which include any civilians then head back to the European HQ. I repeat, the operation has failed, and I will take full responsibility." England finished by removing his earpiece again and solemnly looking out on the destroyed streets of Rome.


	16. The Mole

**A/N Here is another chapter. Thank you for reading. Review if you want.**

* * *

Death City was quiet, something unusual for the city. It was quiet this side of the city but the other was still lively with drunk gamblers. Kim Diehl a student at the DWMA and exiled witch walked through the silent suburbs of the wild city. Wearing a hoodie she entered an alley where she arranged a meeting.

"Good you are here." A shadowed figure stated, her face hidden behind a hood. "Why did you call me? I don't have any more information to give." Kim said.

"Oh I know, but I thought I should reward you. Your information helped us gain an upper hand. We've discovered another possible target." The mysterious witch threw an envelope at Kim whom looked confused, "When did you start paying for information? I thought you would take it by force." Kim said as she looked at the contents within the envelope. "The witches must adapt to this changing world. Too many witches are stuck with old traditions, they believe traditional methods will work, but are completely wrong. As the humans adapt we must too, that is the basis of evolution." The hooded witch said proudly.

"Whatever, I don't get what's so interesting about some foreign politicians. Even with their good looks they aren't worth obsessing over." Kim stated.

"Oh if only you knew, but you would be a useless addition. It makes sense why you were kicked out of the witch order." The mysterious witch mocked.

"Shut up…I would never join your stupid cause anyways." Kim countered. She then felt a hand clutching her throat and pinning her up to a wall, "Shut your mouth, you useless piece of trash…you think this fantasy at the DWMA will last long? You are an accomplice now…you've betrayed the DWMA—it's only a matter of time before they find out and execute you and when they do, no one will care." The hand on Kim's throat released causing her to fall on the ground and allowing her to breath. "Being a traitor is the only thing you can do. I will be back should I need more information." The cloaked women turned and vanished from the dark alley. Kim sat on the cold floor breathing heavily, "Why? Why was I born a witch?" She thought.

**The Next Day**

England woke from his slumber realizing it was now the afternoon, "Uh…what happened?" He thought, "Why didn't Romania and Norway wake me up?" He said. He then remembered the events which occurred several days before, "Right…we managed to screw up such an important mission, and the attack on my parliament drained my energy. I wander how long I've been out." After the failure, everyone regrouped at the European HQ, where England passed out due to exhaustion. They quickly flew back to the DWMA while England grew sick, "The last thing I remember is landing in Death City airport…now I am in Gallows Manor. I guess I was more tired than I thought." England stood at walked to his closet. After getting dressed, he walked down to the main entrance of the grand manor, "Everyone must be at the academy. Might as well head there, I've to report to Lord Death."

England left the manor and headed toward the great academy. Somberly walking through the winding streets of Death City he eventually came to the staircase, "Worst part of the DWMA is walking up the bloody steps." England said as he walked up the stairs. After a few minutes of walking England made it to the top and made his way to the entrance of the DWMA.

"So you're awake." Norway leaned against a pillar.

"How long was I out?" England asked.

"About two days..." Norway informed.

"Have you reported to Lord Death?"

"We've given a basic report but refrained from coming up with any other plans until you wake up."

"Oh…what of the students? Are they alright?"

"Yes, they came back with a few cuts and bruises but they are overall alright."

The ringing of the school bell interrupted the two nation's conversation. The halls were swarmed by students who wanted nothing more than to eat lunch and speak with their friends. "We should hurry before we get caught up in this swarm." England suggested which Norway agreed.

They walked faster making their way through the students. "Mr. En—Kirkland!" England turned to see Maka followed by Soul, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. "Hello, children, it is good to see you safe, and Ms. Albarn please call me Arthur." England greeted. "Sorry and thank you, but are alright? I mean do you feel better." England noticed Maka's worried tone and sighed, "Yes, and there is no need for you to worry—you should worry about yourselves and how I put all of you in danger. As you heard me two days ago we completely failed and it is my fault." England told them.

"We heard about parliament…we are all sorry." Maka sympathized.

"It is not your fault…it is mine and I must apologize again for my horrible state; you shouldn't have to see such a pathetic side of me." England apologized once again.

"Are you going to the Death Room?" Kid changed the subject as he spoke.

"Yes, I have to report and come up with another plan to save Romano."

"Should we go with you?" Maka asked. "No it's alright, you are attending school, and you should enjoy your lunch hour." England could see Maka was worried, "Don't worry, I am alright, there is no need to worry." England gave Maka a smile which reassured the girl. The group of teens then left the two nations. Norway and England continued down the hallway.

"Do they know?"

"If you are talking about the mole then no; we haven't told Lord Death. We were waiting for your call." Norway said.

"I see...after this I might visit _her_." England revealed.

Norway hid his shock, "Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean it is a bit risky."

"I guess you are right…it would be bad if the DWMA thinks of us as traitors." England replied. They arrived at the Death Room, and they knocked waiting for it to open. When it opened they wasted no time in entering the room and walking down the long guillotine path. They arrived at the center now able to see Romania drinking tea with Lord Death. "Welcome back England~ I am glad to see you better~!" Lord Death shouted with glee. "I wouldn't say this is a momentous return; the mission was a complete failure." England said.

"Well it wasn't a guaranteed success, so no need to be so hard on yourself." Lord Death stood and comically patted England on the shoulder. "Thank you for the reassurance, but I must apologize; my miscalculations brought harm to your students and put them in imminent danger, so I take responsibility." England respectfully apologized.

"No harm done, and Maka mentioned it was an interesting experience. You know what they say failure leads to success." Lord Death happily said. "Yes, but I organized this mission so I blame myself for civilian casualties."

"You are all business and no fun…what happened was an unfortunate event, but we also gained some information. This group of witches are smarter than all those centuries ago. All the time they've spent hiding wasn't in vain for they now know how to deal with you. We must be extra vigilant now, even Death City isn't as safe as we might think." Lord Death warned, "Buuuutttt that doesn't mean you can't have fun. All of you should spent the rest of the day relaxing, you've had an eventful past couple of weeks so you deserve at least some rest." Lord Death finished.

"Very well, Lord Death…we will listen to your suggestion. If you'll excuse us we'll be taking our leave." England respectfully bid the god farewell which signaled the nation's departure. They walked back down the long path and exited the Death Room, "Lord Death is much too cheerful." England commented.

"He is the principal of a school, what else do you expect." Romania rhetorically asked.

"England, are you going to listen to Lord Death?" Norway asked.

"You know I can't. You two rest all you want, but I need to go to the Witch Realm. I've a meeting with an old friend." They made to an intersection in the halls, "This is where we part…I'll teleport to Gallows Manor and from their I'll enter the Witch Realm, if anyone asks where I am tell them I took a turn for the worst and went home. I'll create an illusion so it seems as though I am sleeping in my bed. I should be back this evening." England finished explaining as he turned to leave.

"Do you think Mabaa will cooperate?" Norway asked.

"Mabaa might be unwilling, but she's our only option. If the DWMA discovers this traitor before we do, it can lead to more distrust especially towards us. Those who do not know about us will eventually turn against us, and when that happens I doubt Lord Death's word will stop them. The DWMA lost some good men in Rome and several were from the academy, so finding someone to blame still lingers in their mind. Human life spans are so short when loss occurs coping is either instant or can last their entire lives. Anyways I've spent too much time rambling, I'll speak to you later." England turned and waved goodbye before vanishing.

**Witch Realm**

The Grand Witch Mabaa silently rested in her chambers. After the sudden memories she received a few days ago, she was uncertain of what to do. The destroyed seal meant the nations were discovered, but it made sense; the death of Asura guaranteed the other two seals would break and they did. Now with her memories she was stuck with the same problem she had all those centuries ago, the possibility of mutiny. It happened before and it was all due to the pathetic dream of immortality. There is not true immortality in this world, she should know for she once suffered from the delusion and it was the sole reason she became the Grand Witch but that was not something she wanted.

"You seem conflicted."

An unexpected voice startled her and she tensed, ready to attack whomever was foolish enough to intrude. She turned toward the voice ready to send a fatal spell, "Whoa, Mabaa stop, it is me." The voice stopped her defense as the invader walked into the dim light. She was not surprised to see the nation, England, he was the only witch capable of sneaking up on her. He wore his traditional wizard robes which were as flamboyant as usual.

"Nyamu."

"I am rather fond of these clothes, and the purple cape was a gift." England responded to the one word which seemed to hold much more than most could understand. Mabaa wasn't known for her words. "I am sure you've anticipated my arrival, but do not worry it will not be a long visit. Might as well cut to the chase, I need information on the witches hunting us." Without hesitation England revealed his request to the great witch. Mabaa stared at him with her single eye, looking for any indication of trickery, "There is no reason for me to lie, even if I am aligned with the DWMA, I have no reason to give your secrets away. As I told you centuries ago this war between witches and the academy is not my concern, it is not any of our concern. Like every other living being, we simply want to survive and live peacefully." England explained. Mabaa and the nation stared at each other, neither speaking. After minutes of waiting England let out an agitated sigh, "Fine, coming here is just a waste of time. I apologize for surprising you." England bowed his head and turned ready to teleport out of the room.

"Nyamu." Mabaa's single word stopped him, "You know I cannot do that…I said I will protect your secrets, but that is the same with the DWMA. Like I've said several times, this is not our war." England turned to face the witch again. They once again stared at each other, "Nyamu."

"Thank you Mabaa." England walked closer to the Grand Witch. Mabaa's silence signaled him to continue, "Truthfully I did not expect you to know where these witches are and that is not why I am here. I am sure you've heard of the recent attacks in Rome, and the DWMA's failure in said attack." England waited for Mabaa's confirmation and continued when she nodded, "Well I was in charge of that operation and I took full responsibility when it failed, so when these aspiring immortals managed to read my plan like one reads a book, I got suspicious. Given they did not know _everything_, they did know where I was stationed along with three other nations which is enough to assume information was leaked. Lady Mabaa…I want to know if there are any witches at the DWMA." England watched for any reaction from the ancient being, but like usual she stayed indifferent.

"I know this is a lot to ask, and I assure you the witch's safety will be accounted for. It goes without saying that I came here in secret and the DWMA will not like it if I help a witch who managed to infiltrate the academy. That is why I want to know who it is, so I can take care of it my own way, and hopefully no lethal force will be needed." England stood hopeful.

"Nyamu."

"I see…so there is someone there. At least I know she wishes to stay hidden, but why would she risk her secret being revealed? Maybe she somehow fell into this organization of witches which means they managed to get into Death City. You say she was "exiled" from the witch order due to her lack of destructive magic, but regenerative abilities are not something to scoff at. Yet why would she risk being caught for stupid immortality? If she increased her powers to a certain point she will be nigh-immortal?" England held his chin as he thought which caused him to see his wrist watch, "Damn! I completely forgot!" England now looked at his watch noticing it was passed the time he wanted to return, "The others might get suspicious, I doubt Romania and Norway can keep them away from my room for this long." England thought.

"Mabaa, I will be taking my leave now, and thanks for the information it has shed some light on this witch." England bowed his head once more before teleporting out of the Witch Realm.

**Gallows Manor: England's Room**

England appeared in his room within Gallows Manor. He looked over to his bed seeing the illusion of an ill, bedridden England, "It is a good thing no one noticed it was a trick." England's robes disappeared leaving him in his casual clothing, "Might as well go downstairs, from what I sensed everyone seems to be having some sort of meeting." England walked out of his room and made his way through the extensive manor and finally made it to the living room. He opened the door which led to the living room and instantly heard surprised reactions.

"Mr. England? Are you alright? Should you be out of bed?" Maka was the first student England noticed followed by Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Why are you all here?" England asked. "Everyone heard about your condition and suddenly decided to pay a visit. At this rate my manor's symmetry will be destroyed." Kid spoke. England looked at everyone watching them talk and have a pleasant time, he noticed Japan and Mifune sitting peacefully on one of the couches quietly drinking tea, "This is the life I wish to live…a peac-"

"Oi! Bushy Brows." Black Star interrupted England serene thought and completely ruining the moment. "Black Star…be more respectful!" Maka scolded reading her book."

"It's alright. What is it Black Star?" England looked over at the assassin.

"What do you think about a party?" Black Star asked

"Party?" England looked at the teenager confused.

"We've been talking while you slept, and everyone thinks a party might be a good way to lighten up the mood. They were conflicted about the idea do to you being ill." Norway quickly explained.

England noticed how everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer, "Maybe…this party can kelp me discover the witch." England theorized before nodding, "I feel much better now so it will not be a problem, but I feel bad if we leave people out." England wasn't telling the complete truth for he only wants more people so he can find the witch quicker.

"Then it's settled, we will send out invitations and have a party at the end of the week. I am sure Kid won't mind hosting the event." Liz answered for her meister causing everyone to grow excited for the end of the week.


	17. Battle of Death City Pt 1

**A/N This is a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy. Review if you want.**

* * *

The weekend came quicker than anyone anticipated. The preparations for the weekend party went smoothly, stalled only by Kid's frantic symmetry rants. The party begins in a few hours and the nations who will be attending are ready, wearing a variety of suits and military uniforms.

"I've told you…NO!" Romania shouted.

"Who knew someone as old as you can be so childish?! All I am asking is for you to position your hat at the center of your head." Death the Kid looked at Romania's mini top hat with utter disgust. "I've worn my hat like this for years." Romania justified.

"That is a perfect reason to fix it now!" Kid shouted. Romania and Kid continued to bicker as time passed which eventually led to Kid having a breakdown, "I cannot allow this…Everyone we must have a vote. We either cancel the party or Romania must leave!" Kid stated being over dramatic. Those used to his antics ignored him as they knew he would get over the small top hat. "Is he always like this?" England asked Liz and Patty. "You don't know the half of it…this is actually nothing compared to some of his other rants." Liz answered.

"Yeah, Kid gets really angry when he remembers Sis and I don't have the same boob size." Patty answered rather childlike. England deadpanned at this comment, "Who knew Lord Death would raise such a perverted son. Kid could learn a thing or two from Iceland." Norway added. "For once I agree with you…Iceland is quiet but is a gentleman to say the least." England agreed. England wore his green military uniform and Norway wore a striped shirt with a red tie, deciding simple was the best way to go.

Norway and England left the bickering Romania and Kid, and headed downstairs to the ballroom where Japan, Maka and Soul overlooked the room's arrangements. Several hired hands did as they were told to set up the tables and chairs, catering and everything else needed for such a grand party.

"Well it seems we've set everything up. Now we can sit back and relax." Soul stated as he sat in a chair.

"What do you mean, "we"? You didn't do anything but sit and watch." Maka ridiculed.

"Neither did you! All we did was instruct where we wanted stuff." Soul defended.

"I helped Mr. Japan supervise." Maka attempted to defend herself.

"Doesn't matter now…we should probably head home. After all you take forever to get dressed." Soul stated in 'matter of fact' way. Japan stood to the side amused at the scene before him. "It is alright to go, Maka-chan, as Soul-kun said we are done here, so there is no need for you to worry yourself." Japan reassured with a smile.

"Are you sure Mr. Japan?" Maka asked.

"There is no need to be so formal, so if calling me Japan is most comfortable than by all means call me Japan."

"I am sorry, but I feel most comfortable calling you Mr. Japan. I can't help but feel disrespectful if I address you in another way." Maka said.

"Alright whatever makes you most comfortable." Japan replied with a friendly smile which seemed to brighten Maka's day. Maybe this is the effect a perfect has when they meet their nation's personification, given Maka is only half-Japanese, it still affected her. Even though she never lived in Japan, she felt as though she has whenever speaking with Japan.

After saying farewells, Maka and Soul left Gallows Manor. "So those two left?" Japan turned to face England and Norway, "Yes, they are going home to prepare themselves for the party." Japan answered. "Everyone seems excited for this. I wonder if they don't have parties often." Norway stated.

"According to Maka-chan, they have parties quite often though not as big as today, they still have meetups as friends simply to lighten the mood." Japan informed. "You saying that makes me feel worse for using this as a cover, but what else am I supposed to do? I can't go around investigating every student." England tried to comfort himself. "There is no need to justify your actions, with Mabaa's vague descriptions it will take forever if we observed every single female at the school." Norway said. "Speaking of Mabaa-sama did she give at least something we can use to identify this witch?" Japan asked.

"As Norway said, Mabaa has always been vague with answers. I respect her protecting this witch's identity and I understand the secrecy. This witch managed to infiltrate the DWMA and has lived peacefully for a few years now, and I think even Mabaa doesn't know much about this witch. After all this witch ran away from the witch order and has had nearly no contact until now." England explained.

"Then shouldn't we leave her be?" Japan inquired.

"We would, but we are nowhere near to finding these aspiring immortals, so leaving this mole would not only put the DWMA in danger but us as well. Believe me, I want to resolve this with little to no violence. If I can maybe find out why she is suddenly made contact after years of ignoring the Witch Order then maybe we can help her. This girl is a young witch and she does not have destructive power like others so using peaceful methods is the best way to approach this." England finished explaining. "There is also the possibility she is hiding her destructive nature, and is simply waiting for the right moment to strike." Norway added.

"I don't know much about the Witch Order or witches in general, but if she wanted to attack she probably could at any time. As England-san said she stayed hidden for a few years and stayed at the Shibusen for that time, so I am sure if she wanted to she would attack especially when the Kishin was revived, but she didn't so it must mean she rather stay hidden." Japan specified.

"All we can do is hypothesize for now but let us hope for the best, and that this witch will appear tonight. If she doesn't…well then there will be nothing left to do but enjoy ourselves." England gave them a smile which they returned.

**Hours Later**

The party was now in full swing as more and more people arrived. The Gallows Manor parties were famous throughout Death City and the DWMA. "So this is a Gallows Manor party? I can see what America meant by exciting." England spoke as he sat at one of the many which surrounded the dance floor where many people danced to the live music. "America? You mean he has attended one of these parties?" Kid walked up to the table taking a seat across from England. The nation could see the curiosity in the young reaper's eyes, "Yes, apparently he managed to blend in with the horde of people. Even if it was dangerous, that reckless bastard didn't care." England retold the story of America's "valiant" endeavor.

"To think I almost met the personification of the United States of America. Tell me… is he symmetrical?" Kid now stared at him.

"Umm…well no." England seemed to stab Kid in the heart as he said this. "When will I meet a symmetrical nation?" Kid comically cried as he walked away from the table. England watched him walk away, "I guess the Madness of Order had quite the side effect." He thought. He continued to eye everyone at the party increasing his senses. He watched as people entered the house, observing for anything which screamed WITCH, and his eyes finally landed on one person. "He…no she? I can't tell what gender they are." England thought before he noticed his target of suspicious was walking towards him alongside Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Romania and Norway.

"Mr. Kirkland, we'd like you to meet someone." Maka stated with a smile as she pushed the androgynous person forward. England could see this person shaking, "Are you alright?" England asked. Just speaking seemed to scare the person before him more, "Even if this person has only a little magic, they seem to sense me, maybe that is why they are scared? I mean my magic can be slightly frightening to those who aren't used to it." England thought.

"Stop scaring her Arthur." Romania accused.

"I don't mean to…It seems as though she can sense my magic." England spoke softer when he said the last bit. The now identified female seemed startled by the comment. "Arthur…why are you displaying your magic in the first place?" Romania said now turning serious. Everyone stood there in silence as if in their own world, completely ignoring the booming party behind them. England finally stood from his chair, "I sincerely apologized, and I guess I accidentally let my magic leak out. Please forgive me… I am Sir Arthur Kirkland, and it is a pleasure young lady." England let out his hand signaling for a handshake.

"Go ahead Crona, he won't bite." Maka encouraged. After a few seconds Crona moved a shaking hand towards England's, "I-I-I am C-Cro-" Crona didn't finished her introduction as a black mass appeared from her back. It was liquid before forming a strange chibi character, "CRONA! What are you doing! Move your ass or the food is going to run out!" The small black being yelled. It attempted to move the girl's head toward the table of food but stopped when he noticed England, "Who the hell is this, Bushy Brows?" It said. "Well this is certainly new…you are?" England looked at the strange creature. "The name's Ragnarok."

England glanced at Norway having the Nordic nation nod his head which confirmed his thought, "Ragnarok? The infamous demon weapon which originated in the Nordic countries. To think you were once feared as the bringer of the end, and now you are in a pathetic state." England mocked.

"Oh, so you know who I am than you should know not to piss me off." Ragnarok threatened. England and Ragnarok stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Norway stepped in, "Alright then, I think you should head off to get some food." Norway urged them to leave and in time they do so.

"That was an introduction? Why were you so hostile?" Norway asked as he and Romania faced England. "I am sorry, but her magic felt familiar and I now know why…she is Medusa's daughter. It may be faint but Crona emits magic which is enough to put me on edge. Medusa was the epitome of a witch after all." England returned to his seat followed by Norway and Romania.

"We can't argue on that, she was one crazy bitch, her entire family was. The evil Gorgon Sisters feared throughout all of Greece or so the legend says, but I still do not like your display of magic. Your affinity for black magic is the strongest out of all of us, so don't forget how dark it is. We may be used to it but others aren't especially a young witch like her." Romania finished as he motioned over to Crona who was arguing with Ragnarok as the others watched on laughing at the pair's antics.

"I wonder how it feels to be human. To live such a quick life without such crazy worries, how do you think that would be?" England asked.

"To be honest, incredibly boring. There are times when I despise being a nation and then there are times when I wouldn't change it for the world. Humans, Reapers, and witches all have their role in this world and we do too." Norway replied. England continued watching the party goers before sighing, "Go enjoy yourselves." He spoke. Norway and Romania turned to look at him confused by what he meant, "There is no reason for you two to sit here with me, and I doubt we'll see a witch other than Angela and Crona so enjoy the party." England smiled as he said this.

"What about you?" Romania asked as he stood.

"You know I am not a party person, so I'll stay here maybe have a drink or two." England said.

"You have a drink? We don't want to be revealed." Norway joked.

"Oh, shut up. I won't become some drunk so don't you worry." With that Romania and Norway left England.

For the next half hour England sat at the table only getting up to get some alcohol. He continued to observe everyone, waiting for the witch to appear, but nothing came. "I guess there is no use in sitting here, might as well head to my room." He thought as he stood and headed for the grand staircase which lead to the hall of rooms but something unexpectedly bumping into him stopped him. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Watch where you are going." By the sound of the voice England guess he ran into a girl but her rude comment caught him off guard. "That was rather rude." England thought as he looked back. He saw a head of short pink hair, his eyes narrowed as he felt something coming from the girl, "Could she be…?" He thought as she continued to walk passed everyone on the dance floor only stopping when another girl came up to her. They seemed to be friends but their conversation didn't last long as the pink haired girl waved and continued towards the exit.

"Where is she going?" England found himself moving in her direction. He walked passed the dancing people trying not to bump into anyone, and apologizing when he did so. "England-san where are you going?" Japan stopped the European nation from going further, "Well I thought some fresh air would be nice. Parties are not really for me." England lied to the elder. "Where is Bushy Brows going?" England heard the voice Angela Leon as she appeared with Mifune directly behind her.

"Why does everyone call me Bushy Brows?" England asked.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Mifune joked.

"Very funny, anyways do not let me ruin your night. I am going to take a night stroll so please go back to the party." England gave them as smile.

"Let's go Mifune, Bushy Brows is no fun." Angela stated in a demanding manner. Mifune and Japan followed the energetic girl. England exited through the two doors hoping he didn't lose the pink haired girl. He looked for her but the night's darkness gave him trouble. After a few seconds of he saw her further down the road. He quickly followed staying a few feet behind the girl.

"She does have magic so maybe she is our mole." England thought. Street lamps gave little light to the darkness. He followed her well into Death City through the winding streets and alleys. "Maybe she is going home? That would be the worst case since it would mean I became a stalker." England blanked at the thought for it could very possible. Maybe he had too much to drink and was imagining things? Distracted by his own thought, England didn't notice the girl's disappearance. "Damn did I lose her?" He thought as he turned the next street corner only to have a knife shoved in his face.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Why are you following me?" She asked when she noticed who her stalker was. Her eyes widened either in fear or surprise or both, England didn't know. England noticed something was off about the knife she held, "How did you get your hands on such a cursed weapon, and how are you wielding it with ease?" England thought. He then noticed she was wincing, clearly in pain he looked down at the knife. Quickly snatching the knife out of her hand he quickly felt pain fill his left hand. "This is a poorly made cursed weapon." England thought as black electricity made its way up his arm, "As the nation England and as the wizard Arthur, I dispel thy spell and curse thee back for eternity." England chanted as he held the knife's blade. The black electricity returned to the knife before launching into the air disappearing into the sky.

"What the hell did you do?!" She shouted

"I just saved your life, you should be grateful." England said as he threw the former cursed weapon to the ground. It turned back into a flimsy dagger after England removed the curse.

"Anyone with some sense can tell the weapon was made by a second-grade witch. Whoever gave you that did not expect you to survive, so be glad I noticed your pain when I did." England scolded the girl before him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Watch your mouth, I was confirming if you were a witch or not." England told her. He could see her eyes widened in fear, "Do not worry, I will not reveal your secret to the DWMA." England reassured. She seemed to relax at this but still kept her guard up, "As you saw, I am no stranger to magic. All I want to know is if you are leaking our information." England saw her tense once more.

"A-and if I am?" She asked fearful

"Then I will ask why." He replied.

"Oh my~ what have we here?"

England looked further down the road now seeing the cloaked figure who spoke, "Kimial…did you betray us? Oh this is no good." The hooded figure said with a sarcastic tone. England noticed the now identified Kimial begin to sweat and slightly shake.

"No! This isn't what you think!" Kim defended.

"No, no, no, you must take responsibility." The hooded figure sounded amused this time as she pointed what seemed to be a gun at both Kim and England. The latter's eyes widened when he realized what it was, "Kimial, get behind me!" England grabbed Kim's shoulder and pushed her behind him as a shot was fired. Kim saw England clutch his right shoulder, "Damn you witch! I can tell you cursed gun is stronger than Kimial's knife. I assume you made this one yourself?" An unusual pain overcame England's shoulder, he was shot many times throughout his life, so he grew an immunity to the pain but one thing which caused great pain was an injury from a cursed weapon. He was injured by cursed swords and spears centuries ago during the wars, but guns are something new.

"Oh you are a valiant hero? I planned to kill you later but if you want to lose your powers now, alright."

"So we have met? I knew your presence felt familiar. Ms. Tigress nice to see you again." England ignored his growing pain and spoke with complete sarcasm.

"I am flattered, you remembered me which almost makes me regret doing this, almost." She said.

England stared at the tiger themed witch before realizing the several other witches surrounded them, "This is a trap? Did Kimial set this up?" Even though the other witches were hidden he felt them prepare a variety of spells, "Are they really stupid enough to attack in Death City?" He clutched his shoulder as the pain grew.

"Kim did you set this up?" He spoke to the witch behind him.

"She called me out here asking for more information." Kim explained.

"She doesn't seem to know. Then these witches planned to attack Kim?" England theorized in his mind. "I don't think this is just a coincidence, but I do not have time to think it over now." Turning to look back at Kimial, "Kimial, when I say run, you run." England whispered to the tanuki witch. "Why should I lis-"

"Just do as I say!" He spoke louder as he gave her a glare. She nodded and readied herself. England turned, "To think I am using so much power for a girl I just met. This will clearly give away my location and will drain my energy. Not to mention it will awaken _him_." England shivered at the thought of _his _awakening. He opened his palm calling forth a power his hasn't used in centuries. "I will draw these witches away from Kim as she goes and gets to safety." England plotted everything in an instant as he stared at the witch in front of him. After a few seconds of an awkward stare off, England sprang into action.

"Run!" England shouted as a sphere of light appeared in his opened palm. Kim did as she was told and bold away from the two.

"Where do you think yo-"

"Holy Light!" England interrupted Samantha as he pushed the light into the ground which brightened the night. Kim continued running away from England but the light brightened night caused her to stop in confusion. She looked back but was quickly blinded by the light, "What the hell was that?" She thought before something pulled on her shirt, "You idiot I told you to run!" She heard England yell as she was pulled away from the blinding light. All the witches stood blinded and unable to do anything, those who weren't fast enough to cover their eyes were left in agonizing pain as the light burned their eyes.

Meanwhile any meister could feel the tremendous power appear and quickly went to investigate, and the light managed to reach Gallows Manor, startling everyone inside.

"That attack…its England's." Norway thought as the light died down. Romania walked up to the Nordic, "You felt that too. He must be in a dire situation if he resulted to that." Romania said as the students walked up to them.

"Do you guys know what that was?" Maka asked.

"Yes, it was England. Come on we shouldn't waste time." Norway stated as he along with several other DWMA students left the manor to investigate.

At this same time, thousands of miles away, in a cave a certain holy being felt England's attack, "So he has finally decided to return, FOOL!"


	18. Battle of Death City Pt 2

**A/N Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review.**

* * *

England hurriedly ran through the winding streets, the tanuki witch, Kim directly behind him. He attempted to ignore the growing pain and tried not to show any emotion, but was completely failing as he began sweating. Though his mind was not on his injury, it was on saving the witch behind him. He made a sudden turn into a narrow alley having Kim follow. He made it to the center of the alley before unexpectedly turning to face Kim which surprised her.

"What the fuck are you doing?! They are going to catch us." Kim shouted.

"Tell me, do they know what your theme is?" England asked.

"W-what?! Why are you asking now?"

"Just tell me!" England shouted.

"No, well I don't think they do." Kim answered confused by the man's sudden interrogation.

"Then that will have to do, turn into your animal form and leg it down and out of this alley. I'll distract the witches while you head back to Gallows Manor or where ever is safe. Make sure no one sees you, understand?" England waited for the girl's confirmation. Kim stared at this man who she just only met, well directly met, and wondered why he was willing to basically sacrifice himself for her. He was very strange in both personality and appearance, I mean no normal man has eyebrows like that.

"Understand?" England asked again bringing Kim out of her thoughts.

"You know you will not survive this." Kim told him which cause England to chuckle.

"Let's just say I have a bit of experience fighting witches." England reassured. Kim did as he said and quickly turned to run out of the alley, transforming into her tanuki form as she did so. England watched as she scurried away, and when he saw she was out of the alley, he quickly exited from the opposite direction. As soon as he exited the alley he came face to face with his pursuers, "Oi! You stupid bitches!" England insulted which angered the witches before him. He eyed them all and instantly figured a plan of attack.

"Before you attack, I would like for you to choose a number between 1 and 12." England stood straight and spoke as seriously as one could manage. All the witches stared at him, confusion written on all of their faces, and as anticipated they attacked without answering. When they made contact with "England" their weapons and spells went through his body, "You truly are idiots, falling for such a simply illusion." The fake England disappeared after it spoke, leaving the witches once again in confusion before they sensed magic energy above them. They all looked up to see England floating, a ball of white light forming in his hand, "Let us see you survive this, Holy Explosion!" He threw the ball down which caused it to increase in size, the witches scattered but were too late as the ball hit the ground. The explosion destroyed anything evil within the area, leaving only the witch souls.

"If I keep using his power, I will run out of energy. This damn bullet isn't helping either." England thought as he looked down at the cloud of smoke. He quickly dodged a barrage of bullets which erupted from the smoke. He looked down to see witches fly out of the smoke, "Damn, I have to stall them." England thought as he sensed more witches arriving, "Do they have an entire army?"

He put up a shield around him, causing any witch whom attacked to rebound. "This shield is not going to last. I grow weaker by the second; I've got to get this bullet out of me." He thought as more witches armed with spears, swords and guns attacking his bubble shield. England could see the shield cracking as they continued, "Alright, as soon as it breaks, I'll teleport." He thought as the shield was near breaking. He readied himself, "If I find Stein, he'll be able to pull this damn thing out." England spoke as the shield was barely holding on.

"Thor's Lightning!"

England heard a familiar voice shout as the witches attacking were pushing down by bright bolts which emerged from the sky. He then saw Romania and Norway floating in front of him, "It is about time!" He shouted as he dissipated the shield. "Is that the thanks we get?" Romania said.

"Yes it is." England said. The three floated in the sky as an explosion rang off in the distance, "More witches?" England asked.

"Yes but not only them." Romania drew England's attention towards the explosion in the distance. From their position in the sky they could see the heads of very similar golems, "Loew enchanters? This will cause more problems, but now we know they have connections somewhere in the Czech Republic." England spoke growing more and more tired which his comrades noticed, "You are injured?" Norway asked.

"One of them caught me off guard is all, but if I do not remove this bullet, I will be of no use in this battle." England grabbed onto his injured shoulder, "So they use cursed guns now? These witches know how adapt to modern times, which is not good for us. Anyhow we need to get you healed, but I doubt normal healing magic will work." Romania told him

"I already thought of that, so do you know where Stein is?" England asked.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? That man is a lunatic." Norway attacked the oncoming witches with more lighting as he said this, "There is no time to chat, and he should be over by that explosion so get your ass over there England." Romania guarded the injured nation from the oncoming witches.

"Make sure not to get captured." England warned before leaping from building to building.

He left Romania and Norway who began attacking any remaining witches. Jumping from building to building, as swift as wind, England watched as the city of Death became a battlefield, "Lord Death will not be happy." England thought as he landed on a cathedral looking over the entire city, he clutched his shoulder as the pain grew, "My magic is leaking, and I might not make it to Stein in time." England thought as he swiftly jumped onto the next building.

Meanwhile Maka sliced through another enchanter as she attempted to destroy the golems, "Here I thought we were done with these damn things." Maka stated in frustration.

"_Don't let your guard down, if these golems are here then that chainsaw maniac is here too." _Soul appeared on the scythe's reflection.

"I know, and without Justin Law's assistance we might be in trouble." Maka said as she sliced through another golem.

"_Might? More like we'll have a serious problem if that old psycho finds us. He is probably still mad about getting his ass handed to him by teenagers." _Soul said.

"I agree with you on that." Maka destroyed another golem but suddenly froze.

"Mosquito!" Maka shouted as she turned in the direction of the immense soul.

"_That bug is here too?!" _Soul asked in disbelief.

"It seems he is fighting Mifune." Maka said as she used Soul Perception to detect the souls which fought in another part of the city.

**With Mosquito and Mifune**

Several katanas lay scattered throughout the street and buildings. Destroyed golems and their creators lay on the battlefield which was this road. At the center was a legendary samurai fighting a legendary monster.

"Mifune, it seems I underestimated you. You have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." Mosquito remarked as he attacked Mifune with his stinger.

"And you've gotten uglier…" Mifune countered as he dodged the stinger managing to give the bloodsucker a few cuts which healed instantly.

"You should be honored, for a human to see my form from 200 years ago is something I never expected." Mosquito ducked his head down as he slowly circled Mifune. His hideous body form slightly making Mifune uneasy, "If your older forms get uglier, please stop from transforming, I don't think my stomach can handle anything more." Mifune ridiculed which angered the bug-like creature.

"How dare you!" Mosquito attacked, enraged but his foolish attack gave Mifune the opening he needed. He ducked under Mosquito large arms and stabbed the bug's elongated body, slicing all the way down to his legs, "It is over, Mosquito. I've won." Mifune stated before he noticed Mosquito's changing form. "To think, you will get to see my form from 400 years ago, no enemy has lived to this point." Mosquito spoke as his giant body began disappearing becoming several bats. Mifune watched as the bats came together forming a body. Within seconds Mosquito emerged from the bats with a very different appearance. He no longer looked like some monster and appeared more vampire-like.

"Let us end this, Mifune." Mosquito spoke with a cold tone and held an uncaring stare. Mifune gripped his katana tighter, "I must not be careless." Mifune thought as he readied himself to charge. The next second Mifune was directly in front of Mosquito, his brought his sword down but Mosquito easily moved to the side. Mifune continued slashing at Mosquito's torso and appendages but the vampire swiftly dodged. Mifune's attacks stopped when Mosquito grabbed his katana, "Is this really the strength of the Sword God? Pathetic." Mosquito proceeded to break the katana causing Mifune to jump back. He quickly grabbed two katanas which punctured the ground and charged again but failed when Mosquito broke them with ease, causing Mifune to jump back once again. The samurai grabbed two more swords before assessing the situation, and without warning Mosquito charged Mifune and grabbed one of his katana, "My turn…" Mosquito gained a psychotic smirk when he attempted to slice through Mifune torso, but narrowly missed when the samurai jumped back.

Mifune felt pain across his chest where Mosquito managed to injure him, "That was close…but I have no advantages in this fight, and now I am wounded." Mifune thought as he looked down at the giant cut across his chest as blood seeped out and stained his 'OSAMURAI' shirt.

"I liked this shirt." Mifune solemnly thought.

"You should know that I've seen several of your moves back when you fought that blue-haired brat. I do not mean to gloat but I am good at memorizing things." Mosquito stood patiently staring at Mifune.

"Well then, attack again I am ready to en-" Mosquito's monologue stopped when he noticed something stabbed his torso; he looked down to see one of the infinite swords stabbing him, "How is this possible? Someone managed to injure me?" Mosquito watched in shock. He heard someone running behind him so he turned angrily and ready to kill whomever it was, but saw no one. Even Mosquito's eyes could not see the person charging him, "No human can be this fast!" Mosquito thought as he could now vividly see someone jumping on top of the katana hilts. Next thing he saw was a body directly in front of him, "Foolish human! You're dead!" Mosquito went to stab the assailant, believing he won, but once again stood shocked when his attacker appeared behind him and sliced him with a katana, embedding it into his side, "Infinite Sword Style: Plus One Sword." He whispered.

Mosquito went to remove both blades when another katana was implanted on his body, "Two" this time it was Mifune who injured him, "Why you little—I'll rip you limb from limb!" Mosquito turned only to have another sword implanted on his back, "Three."

Mifune followed with another, "Four" then Mosquito watched as his second enemy stabbed him through the stomach, "Five." He said before jumping back and regrouping with Mifune.

"Who the hell are you?" Mosquito shouted as he now had a clear view of his enemy. "Multiplication!" Japan shouted as he held one of the many katanas scattered throughout the battlefield.

After Japan said this, Mosquito felt every sword wound him deeper as if they were being used by five separate warriors, "What is happening?!" The blood-sucker thought as the swords continued to injure him.

"Fifty Swords!" Japan shouted as the five katanas glowed bright before they sliced through Mosquito one final time. The swords then flew back to the ground, digging their blades into the ground. Mosquito struggled to stay standing as he bled from five different wounds. "Impossible…how can this form be defeated so easily?" Mosquito thought as he angrily glared at his two foes. "You think…you've beat me?!" Mosquito asked gaining the attention of Japan and Mifune.

"I have no choice but to revert to my form from 800 years ago! My original form! Prepare to di-"

Mifune and Japan watched in shock as another which Mifune recognized but Japan didn't, entered the field, and the newcomer stood to Mosquito side, his hand in his pockets and his leg at Mosquito's side. His leg which was at Mosquito's side was covered with what seemed to be chains from a chainsaw.

"Giriko! You bastard." Mosquito shouted at the demon weapon. The now identified Giriko proceeded to quickly move his leg across Mosquito's chest causing blood to spew out, "Just shut up, you old fuck." Giriko then placed his foot on Mosquito's chest and activated the saw-leg injuring his rival further, and then kicked him away causing blood to stain the streets.

"Ho-h-how dare…you! Yo-you traitorous bug!" Mosquito shouted now laying in his own blood.

"I didn't betray anyone. I just watched as you died at the hands of Mifune and some brat." Giriko wore a sinister smile. "Wh-why you..!" Mosquito struggled to speak. Giriko squatted down having his face only a few inches from Mosquito's face, "You do not know how long I've wanted to kill you, but that bitch Arachne didn't let me." Giriko revealed, his sinister smile never leaving his face. He then placed his chained leg on Mosquito's back, "Say 'hi' to that bitch, Arachne when you reach hell." Giriko revved up his chains which caused Mosquito to let out a yell. Japan quickly made his way behind Giriko planning to cut his back but stood shocked when the katana blade broke the next thing Japan felt severe pain in his lower stomach, "Nearly killing this old bat and nearly killing me…you're good…but not good enough!" Giriko shouted as his saw leg shredded through Japan's clothing and skin. Giriko smiled, believing he won but when Japan grabbed his leg and lifted him up he grew confused. "Well this is new." Giriko shouted before Japan forced him down which cracked the street. The nation then swung him in a circle and threw him into a nearby building.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Mifune asked his master as he took a position next to him.

"Do not worry, Mifune-kun. We have more important matters to attend to." Japan's wounds healed only leaving his tattered clothing.

"Oh, I see, you are one of the nations the witches keep talking about." Giriko emerged from the rubble, "They told me if I found you, to keep you alive, but they did not tell me not to hurt you. Let's make this quick, I still have to make another descendant, and these witches are really lonely, not that I am complaining, so if this immortal thing doesn't work out, I need someone to transfer my memories into. 800 years of blood lust, that is my life and that is how I will continue to live until the DWMA falls." Giriko shouted as his blood lust increased. Several golems appeared along with enchanters. Japan grabbed two of the many swords punctured into the ground, and threw one of them at Mifune.

"Will you fight with me Mifune-kun?" Japan asked. Mifune looked over at his mentor and smiled, "Do you even need to ask?" Japan returned the smile. The two samurai readied their swords for the oncoming attacks, not noticing the ray of light fly over their heads.

**With Maka and Soul**

"Do these guys ever end?!" Maka said as she killed another enchanter leaving a red soul.

"_I didn't know the enchanters hated the DWMA this much." _Soul replied.

"If they were promised immortality, who knows what some people would do." Maka said this as she jumped on a golem and destroyed it.

Everyone suddenly stopped fighting when they noticed a bright light appear, "What is that?" Maka thought as she looked at the light. After a few seconds of staring the light slightly dimmed revealing a sword which Maka recognized, "Oh no." She thought. She was surprised to see England appear and grab the sword, without saying a word England swiped the sword. A second later every golem disintegrated with a flash.

Maka watched as England landed, several enchanters attempted to attack him but failed as he struck them down. He walked up to Maka and Soul whom could now see the sword clearly, "So it is who I thought it was." Maka said when the sword transformed.

"It is I, the holy sword EXCALIBUR!" The white being stated with a booming voice as he pointed his cane at Maka. He then turned to face England.

"Mr. England, how do you know Excalibur?" Maka asked. England thought for a moment before facing the girl, "Have you ever heard of King Arthur?"


	19. King Arthur

**A/N Here is another chapter; if you like, review, if you do not want to, that's fine.**

* * *

_The legend of King Arthur spans as far back as the 5__th__ century. It is the tale of a chivalrous man who defended the British Isles from the invading Saxons, and with the help of the Knights of the Round Table and the magician Merlin, he helped out damsels and fought monsters whom terrorized Britain. Luckily he had the help of the holy, exalted sword known as Excalibur which he obtained after constantly begging the Lady of the Lake—_

"Thank you Maka that is enough." England stopped the meister as she retold the legend of King Arthur. They walked through the winding streets of Death City, heading towards Stein's location, for the past few minutes Maka recalled what she knew of the Arthurian legend.

"To think you would write such nonsense. You senile old man." England look down at the holy sword who walked beside him. "Is it nonsense? Fool! What if you are the senile old man?" Excalibur stopped and pointed his cane at England. "Believe me, I know my own legend and what you wrote in your book could not be further from the truth." England said as he too stopped.

"I don't think we should stop, we can be caught if we stay to long." Maka told them slightly annoyed. The past few minutes have been filled with nothing but silent bickering between the two. "Sorry." England apologized as they continued.

"Tell me Maka where did you read such lies?" England asked.

"I found a book in the DWMA library when I first joined, and I didn't realize until recently it was written by Excalibur, so I speculated it being full of lies." Maka stated as she continued looking straight. "Foolish girl! That book is nothing but the truth." Excalibur exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, Excalibur, we both know I was never king, I never saved damsels and I did not beg the Lady of the Lake." England grew angrier, "We both know the story I came up with is much more interesting than the truth. Your life is too boring." Excalibur said as he twirled his cane.

"I apologize for interrupting but you still haven't explained how you know each other." Maka said.

"Right, well in simplest terms, when I was very young I stumbled upon the Eternal Cave where I met the Lady of the Lake. I did not beg; she took pity on me and created Excalibur for the sole purpose of helping me. It wasn't even the 5th century it was the 12th, everything else of the legend is nothing but lies Excalibur came up with. In his book he made it seem as though I was a coward and made himself seem like a brave and generous being." England explained.

"Fool! I am all those things!" Excalibur shouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." England said with a tired expression. Arguing with Excalibur can drain him of his energy. Their "peaceful" stroll through Death City was interrupted by an explosion. They turned to see a golem emerging from the building's rubble and heading towards them, "Great, just what we need." England sarcastically said. Maka readied Soul, intending to attack the golem but could only stand shocked when the golem was rammed by a green giant.

"Finally, something good for a change." England commented as we walked passed Maka with Excalibur a short distance behind. Maka looked confused before she noticed Norway standing atop the giant. "Mr. Norway." Maka ran up to the Nordic nation. "I thought you will need some help, these golems are littered throughout the city so I assumed some would prevent you from reaching your destination." Norway explained as the giant lowered him via his hand.

"I apologize if my troll startled you, I do not summon him very often." Norway explained as the Troll kneels down and lowered its head. The troll was light green and his "clothes" consisted of a mixture of rags and leaves, he had a scrubby bear and long flowing hair which contains misplaced leaves as well. He wore an indifferent face which revealed fangs.

"I suggest you take to the roofs, the streets of Death City are nothing but a maze so getting to Stein will take much longer, and I doubt you can teleport in your condition." Norway pointed out as he looked over at England.

"Condition?" Maka asked as she looked over at England now noticing his state. He was slightly paler and was sweating greatly; if she concentrated she could see him shaking. "There is no need to worry, Maka, once we get to Stein I will get better." England explained as he scanned the building which were still intact. Maka watched him, confused as how he can keep his cool when in such pain. She could see he was in great pain and he was trying his hardest to keep his calm and collected manner.

"Maka come here, you too Excalibur." England called for them. Maka made her way to his side, wondering what he was going to tell her and Excalibur stood on the other side. "Make this quick." Excalibur stated which confused Maka but before she knew England grabbed her shirt's collar and sent them to the sky. She could see the entirety of Death City and the chaos it was in, it hurt her to see her home in such a state, it was in a worse state than the Kishin's revival.

"Brace!" England's yell brought her out of her thoughts as they crashed onto the roof of a building. Maka flipped and landed swiftly and Excalibur landed beside her without a care in the world. She expected England to do the same but he landed and rolled on the roof. She rushed to his side noticing his heavy breathing, "Mr. England are you okay?!" Maka kneeled at his side, Soul transformed back to his human form believing he should help, "No…I am not *cough*" England began coughing vigorously as blood flooded his throat. The blood flowed out of his mouth and onto the roof top which startled Maka and Soul. England clutched his chest as he vomited blood which created a puddle.

"You fool, you are hurt to such an extent yet you continue to push your body. You are as reckless as ever." Excalibur commented as England momentarily stopped coughing, "I…do not…need your commentary. This is nothing compared…to back then…hell, the Great War was worse than this." England struggled to stand, tumbling slightly, he managed to stand only with Maka help, "Mr. England what happened? How are in such a state?" Maka asked.

"Maka…please…call me Arthur." England breathed heavily as Maka kept him standing.

"I don't think now is the time." Soul said.

"I guess…not. I think I can stand… now." Maka released her hold on England which caused to slightly stumble but he eventually caught his footing. England pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth removing any blood, "Sorry for that, I usually hide any form of pain." He stated regaining his composure.

"Anyway let us continue, Stein shouldn't be far." England walked passed them heading in the mad professor's direction. They ran across the roof tops and jumped from one to another when needed. As they neared Stein's location they made it to an intersection where the gap between the buildings was larger. Maka jumped over it followed by England but a surge of pain caused him to trip and sent him crashing into the next building, "Mr. England!" Maka shouted as she watched him crash into the ground bellow. She quickly jumped down and landed next to the vomiting blood, "Damn…this…bullet…is inching closer to my heart. I will give them this, those witches are well prepared." England said through pained breaths, "You were shot? Where?" Maka asked.

"Well…originally it was in my lower shoulder…somewhere below my collar bone, but it is making its way towards my heart. It…managed to puncture my right lung and is slowly moving towards my heart." England explained, "It…is…getting harder to breath…blood is filling my lungs." England propped himself up on a brick wall.

"Maka?" A new voice arrived. The scythe meister turned to see her teacher, Sid.

"Sid, help Mr. England." Maka asked the zombie. Sid looked at England's sorry state and quickly moved and helped England stand, "England what's wrong?" Sid asked.

"I've…been shot. Hurry…get me to Stein." England ordered. Deciding to become more demanding and using his rank would be the easiest way to avoid senseless questions. Sid did as he was told and used his earpiece to message Stein. Since the battle began Sid and Stein helped students in evacuating and protecting civilians. "Stein will be here shortly, but meanwhile Nygus can take a look at you." Sid said, "I am a nurse not a surgeon." Nygus reminded.

"That is alright, thank you…for your offer… Sid, Mira." England took a seat on the road, waiting for Stein. Eventually Stein arrived with Spirit in his hands, "What happened?" Stein looked down at England.

"It is better if I show you." England said as he began removing his jacket and tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He moved his shirt aside which revealed his wound. Stein has seen several gun wound in his time and this wound looked similar to a bullet wound but much more sinister. It was clear where the bullet entered due to both the hole and the veins which surrounded it. All of England's veins were black and instead of blood, a black goo oozed out of the hole.

"What the hell? What is that?" Spirit, now in human form, looked at the wound with disgust.

"Centuries ago, witches discovered a way to injure nations in the form of what they termed cursed weapons. Arthur had his fair share of injuries because of these weapons but they were only swords, spears or blunt weapons; these firearms are something we have never dealt with." Excalibur explained.

"Yes…but blades…were easy to remove…bullets are not." England added

"So you want me to perform surgery?" Stein asked

"Yes."

"Well my laboratory is on the outskirts of Death City." Stein explained.

"Not…a problem." England forced himself to stand, "I can…use the little strength I have…to get us there." He looked at everyone, "So…who is going?" He asked. Obviously Stein and Spirit will accompany him and Excalibur was sure to follow, so England focused his question on Sid and Maka.

"I rather stay out here, make sure civilians are safe. I also want to find any escaping witches because according to Black Star's last report, they have started retreating." Sid informed.  
"So this attack was useless. I don't understand why they would risk attacking Death City; they literally gained nothing." Maka said.

"We do not know that yet. We'll have to wait for the final report." Sid finished and quickly ran off.

"Alright let's get going.

**At Stein's Laboratory**

The group teleported outside in front of the stitched building. After England landed and began coughing, Stein and Spirit rushed over him and helped him, "We have to get you inside." Stein stated as they busted through the doors of the laboratory. The living room was usually dark but after a certain blond Death Scythe moved in and renovated, the room was more lively and colorful. Though it still contained several bookshelves and a single computer at the far wall. Spirit and Stein hurried to move England into the back rooms where the surgery will take place. Maka and Soul started following but were stopped by Excalibur.

"Fools! Do you really want to see such a surgery take place?" He asked.

Maka stopped and thought for a moment, she hadn't realized what she was doing, "You're right…I guess I thought I could help." She said.

"Stein is a professional, and Arthur knows what he is getting himself into. That and I doubt you will want to see someone get their torso ripped open." Excalibur explained. Maka looked at the ground a sudden feeling of helplessness coming over here. She then felt her partner put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Excalibur is right, we will only get in their way." He said as coolly as possible. As Soul spoke to Maka, Excalibur hopped onto the couch and quickly demanded tea. Maka looked at him with an annoyed stare, seriously wanting to Maka Chop the crap out of the holy being, but voted against it.

**Surgery Room**

Stein and Spirit burst into the room with England in tow, quickly placing the nation on the operation table. Stein ran around the room, grabbing his utensils but realized he didn't know how he would go about this surgery, "England, how should I do this?" Stein asked.

"Well…I suggest removing the skin…then cutting through my ribs…then open my lung and finally…get that damn thing out." England struggled to speak as he motioned to the right side of his torso, "Luckily…the bullet…is still in the lung." England lay on the table, he removed his white shirt which revealed several scars and burns. His torso was that of a warrior who has seen many wars. "I also…suggest you strap me down." England told them. Spirit moved and strapped England's left arm and then proceeded to do the same with England's legs.

"This feels like we are going to torture him." Spirit commented.

Stein ignored him as he went to inject England with a sedative, "There is…no need. If I lose… consciousness…my healing will revert to in normal state."

Stein stopped when he heard this, "What do you mean?"

"I have…lowered my healing…to human levels…this way you can actually injure me." England coughed up blood which flooded his lungs before speaking again, "This basically means…my body…is now that of a human's, so you must…be quick…or the blood loss will…cause me to lose consciousness, and use any means…to remove that bullet. Do…not worry…as soon as you are done…I will return my healing…to its normal state. So…go all out." England finished explaining. Stein stared at him for a few seconds before pushing up his glasses, "Understood. Spirit stand outside."

The Death Scythe looked at his old friend before nodding,"If you need anything give me a shout." Spirit said. Stein nodded as his weapon walked into the hall. This signaled for Stein to begin his operation. He grabbed a scalpel and began cutting into England's skin, causing the nation to slightly tense. Stein did not hesitate to cut deeper into the injured man's chest, England slightly regretted telling the scientist to go all out. Blood seeped from the wound Stein created, making its way down the nation's torso. Stein continued and began cutting England's skin in the form of a square, he was grazing the ribs as he continued. After a few seconds Stein finished cutting the box and removed the patch of skin, revealing the ribs underneath. There were still a few tendrils here and there but Stein ignored them as he reached for a surgical power saw. Without blinking, Stein lowered the spinning saw which caused England to tense as he struggled not to let out an agonizing scream. From where Stein cut, there were four ribs guarding the blackening lung, so Stein quickly began cutting through the four, blood covered ribs. By now blood oozed out of the open chest and splattered across Stein's lab coat and his hands. Finishing with one side of the ribs, he quickly began on the other, but as the saw made contact there was no movement on England's part, Stein didn't notice this as he continued.

Finally cutting through the ribs, Stein threw the bone into a container beside the table and stared at England's right lung. He could see the bullet wound and now clearly saw the lung which looked rotten. The smell was also that of a rotting corpse so Stein quickly worked to cut open the lung. As he used a scalpel to cut open the lung, black ooze spewed from the lung, but Stein could now the bullet which slowly moved toward England's heart. Black lighting emitted from the bullet as it continued moving. He grabbed pliers and slowly moved over the bullet. Using the pliers he grabbed the bullet and quickly pulled it out of the lung and threw it into a radioactive bucket.

Stein let out a sigh he did not know he was holding in, and then realized how stressed he was about this surgery. After years of performing surgeries this would probably the most stressful. Stein looked over at England and noticed the nation was now unconscious, "Makes sense, anyone would lose c—" Realization hit Stein like a truck, if England lost consciousness then he should be healing. Stein could see England's bleeding stopped and the nation seemed paler.

Fearing the worst Stein grabbed England's arm and looked for a pulse…nothing, he then checked the nation's neck and again, nothing. Quickly grabbing a small flashlight, he then checked for dilation, nothing. Stein stepped back for a few seconds before bolting into action.

Spirit casually leaned against the wall which faced the surgery room when Stein ran out. Spirit noticed Steins frantic movement and went to ask what was wrong when he saw England limp body inside. Spirit rushed inside to see England's lifeless body, and not knowing what else to do began performing CPR, "Damn! I thought you were immortal, why the hell are you dying?!" Spirit shouted in frustration as he pushed onto England's chest; trying his best to ignore the gaping hole.

Meanwhile Maka stood from here position on the couch, she was casually drinking tea before she felt England's soul disappear. He always used Soul Protect so she could not read his soul like others, but fake or not, she could not sense his soul anymore, "It cannot be." She said with widened eyes as she stared toward the door which lead to hall of rooms. After a few seconds of contemplating whether her soul perception was messing with her judgement she finally got an answer when she heard Stein yell, "CLEAR!"

Without thinking Maka ran through the door and made her way to the room where the surgery took place. The doors were wide open which allowed her to step in with ease. When she entered she saw Stein standing over what she assumed was England's corpse, "Do it again Spirit!" Stein shouted at the Death Scythe who increased the amount of shock, "Clear!" Stein shouted as he slammed the paddles onto England's chest. Quickly checking for a pulse and finding none, Stein rubbed the paddles together and pushed them against England chest again. From her position at the door, Maka could not see England opened chest due to Stein blocking the view with his body.

"Spirit, raise it to the maximum!" Stein shouted and Spirit obeyed. With one final attempt, Stein pressed the paddles onto England's chest but as expected, England remained dead. Stein released his grip on the paddles, leaving them hanging from the defibrillator.

"Stein…how did this happen?" Spirit asked the scientist. Stein removed his classes and held the bridge of his nose, "I don't know. All I can theorize is the cursed bullet was more than England expected, so it is possible his healing was completely taken away which would mean, I basically performed surgery on him…and killed him." Stein placed his glasses back on his nose the light reflecting from them which gave him an ominous look.

Silence overtook the room, no one knew what to say. Such a powerful being whom was seen as an immortal lay as a corpse. Maka couldn't believe what she saw and heard, she knew this bullet was hurting England, but to actually kill him? Was this even possible?

"So what do we do?" Soul asked breaking the silence. Like everyone else he stood shocked but he believed standing there would get them nowhere.

"I've never dealt with someone like him dying, so I do—" Stein stopped talking when England suddenly gasped and sat up on the bed. Everyone jumped back, startled by the sudden movement of what they believed was a corpse. They all watched as the gaping hole in England's chest closed at exceptional rates. First the lungs healed, then the ribs regrew and finally his skin covered the wounds. Now England breathed heavily as he sat on the bed, his bullet wound was gone as well which added another scar to England's torso.

Everyone stared at him unsure what to do or say. England's dull eyes where replaced by his usual bright green as he looked at everyone in the room, his gaze landing on Stein, "Why…the hell…did you shock me!" England shouted as his breathing steadied.

As if on cue, Excalibur waltzed into the room stopping in front of the surgical bed, "Fool! You died!"


	20. Spartoi

**A/N Here is another chapter and it is longer than usual. I am unsure if I will update again this month for school is starting and I still have a summer assignment to finish, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"He still hasn't broken?"

"No Sister….he is much stronger than we expected."

"I guess it is befitting. He did face the Black Death head first, so I doubt we will get through him easily."

"Excuse my rudeness, but I need ask as to why we do not use him as a way to trick other nations."

"We have revealed too much already, they would never fall for such tactics. All we have to do is wait for the right moment. This attack on Death City will not benefit us in the slightest, but they will know our power, and from what Samantha reported, our informant has now allied herself with the nations."

"She is no threat to us…she does not know of our location and she knows nothing concerning our identities."

"That is true, but we threatened her beloved weapon, and the little she knows is still enough to put me on edge. We'll have to kill her."

"Understood, but what of Mosquito and Giriko? Those who returned stated Mosquito was killed but Giriko was still fighting when they retreated."

"Giriko is the lowest type of scum in the world, but he rather die than aid the DWMA, so even if he is kept alive for interrogation, they will get nothing from him."

"Surely, the three magic using nations with them will be able to use a truth spell or something similar to make him speak."

"Giriko is disgusting trash but he is no fool, his 800 years of blood lust and hatred has made his resistance to magic stronger than any human."

The two witches stopped walking as they arrived at a metal door. Opening it, the door stepped in to see Romano chained to the ceiling which left him dangling from his arms. As light made its way to his face, he managed to open one eye to see who arrived and shut it when he saw it was no one he cared for.

"You are a strong one, but you should know your attempts to stay sane will not last longer. We will break you, so might as well make it painless."

Romano heard this and scoffed which annoyed his captors, "Fuck off."

"You should know we managed to injure one of your kind. England, I believe was his name. It would be a shame if he died though, for he was the primary target, oh well I guess we'll have to settle for your sibling, Feliciano Vargas? Correct." The witch said in a mocking and tempting tone.

Romano remained silent before bursting out in a fit of chuckles, "You are stupider than I thought. England is a bastard and cannot cook for shit, but he is no weakling as you make him out to be. Do not get me wrong, I hate the guy's guts, but as I fellow nation I can vouch for him and his strength. Another thing," Romano's tone suddenly turned deadly serious, "My idiot of a brother maybe a coward, but when it comes to it he can kick some ass, but if you even come close to injuring a hair on his head, I will take it upon myself to kill every single one of you witch bitches, so for your own good stay away from my family." Romano seemed to spat venom as he threatened those in front of him.

* * *

"Fool! You Died!"

England stared at the holy sword as said weapon stood at the foot of the bed. He then looked Maka, then Stein, then Spirit, then back to Excalibur. England broke free from the table's restrains when he sat up so he decided to free his leg. He then got of the bed and walked over to pick up his ripped shirt, not saying anything. He finished buttoning up his shirt and casually turned to face everyone, awkwardly clearing his throat England decided to speak, "Well, then that was something unexpected." The awkward silence pressured England to continue speaking, "I apologize, and I did not expect myself to die. Given that I have not died in a few decades, so I got careless." England explained.

Stein was the first to speak to the resurrected man, "Do you mind explaining what happened?"

"In due time but first I need some tea. Nothing like a good cup of tea after death." England walked passed Maka and Soul and heading into the living room where Maka left a pot of tea. After the nation left the room, everyone stared at each other, wondering if what they saw actually happened, "So…we all saw that right?" Spirit asked. This seemed to knock everyone out of their shock and prompted them to head into the living room. They entered the room to see England heating up the now cold pot of tea, and looking through several pantries pulling out honey and sugar. "Do you really not have any teacups? Well I guess a beaker will have to do." Mumbled England as he pulled out one of the many beakers which resided in Stein's cupboard. The screeching sound of the tea signaled the tea was ready to be served, so England walked over and poured himself some of his favorite drink. He then put a teaspoon of sugar and some honey which completed his drink's preparation.

England blew on the steaming tea before bringing it to his mouth, and to everyone's surprise he began chugging the tea. Within a few seconds the tea was gone and England released a satisfied sigh, "Now that hits the spot, I swear tea is the way to go." England stated happily as he looked up at the other occupants in the room. Suddenly England clutched his chest in pain which caused those to make their way to him, only to be stopped by his raised hand, "Stop, I…am alright…the healing process is not easy." England spoke through heaving breaths, "Something bad about dying is…the healing can be a real bitch." England can be a potty mouth when he saw fit, and this sudden swearing confused those watching, minus Excalibur. After a few second of heaving, England stood straight, "So what do you want to know?" He asked casually as he leaned on the counter. Excalibur let out an annoyed sigh, "I swear you are an embarrassment." The white being said as he slightly pushed his top hat down.

"That is rather rude, I remember the first time I died; you were the most worried. Even after Scotland and Wales told you otherwise." England mentioned causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. Excalibur stayed silent as he avoided everyone's eyes.

"Alright then, enough with the useless chatter, I assume you all want to know how I am alive after death, and the answer is simple; my life and well being depends on my country's economy which also means I cannot die unless the entirety of the United Kingdom collapses. Also I doubt the 53 million people whom inhabit England will simply vanish overnight, and if they do, well we will have much bigger problems than a few witches." England chugged another beaker of tea before placing it down, "Anyhow, we should get going, we have wasted time here while the battle outside has raged on. Even though I do not sense many witches we still have to find out why they attacked. Even if this was poorly coordinated, they had a reason to do it." England used his restored magic to materialize new clothing. Now fully clothed he headed towards the door, but stopped after he realized no one was following. He turned back, "What? I've explained my death, so why are you standing there looking as if you've seen bloody Mary herself." England waited for an answer.

"You foolish brat, they are still shocked in seeing one of their own, die and then come back as if it is nothing. Not everyone knows of your kind's abilities." Excalibur explained. England looked from Excalibur to the others before sighing, "Very well, but I can explain as we head towards the DWMA. Though now that I get a good look, Stein, can you get a different coat, it looks as though you've butchered a pig."

After a quick wardrobe change on Stein's part, they headed out.

* * *

Japan breathed heavily as he sat on some rubble which was a wall before Giriko destroyed it, next to him sat his adoptive son, Mifune who finished wrapping a nasty gash on his leg. A few feet away from them lay an unconscious Giriko, "I never liked him. He seemed as the pedophilic type." Mifune said.

"During this fight, he did nothing but spout insults and curses so it does not surprise me if would stoop so low. I mean he was a psychopath which proves why humans should not be given any form of immortality, for they will eventually go insane." Japan said.

Mifune chuckled, "I noticed you were slower during this fight, maybe your age has finally gotten to you."

"When fighting alongside an underling, one must lower their skills to befit their partners. Otherwise, the fighting would be unbalanced and out of sync. I only slowed down so you could keep up." Japan smirked as he said. They sat silently after that, enjoying each other's company as they rested. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, they heard someone land behind them. When they turned they faced Lord Death's son, Kid.

"Ah, Kiddo-kun, it is good knowing you are safe." Japan said with a welcoming smile.

"Japan, Mifune are you alright. I sensed Giriko's soul." Kid said as Beelzebub vanished.

"That would be him." Mifune pointed at Giriko with his katana. Kid looked over at Giriko then at the area, and finally at Japan and Mifune. He silently inspected them for any injuries, and hid his worry when he noticed how blood-stained Japan's shredded clothes were, but quickly dismissed it as he remembered Japan's healing ability was superior to his own. When he looked over Mifune, he saw a few cuts here and there, but nothing major.

"I sensed Mosquito's demise. Did you deal with him?" The reaper asked.

"No, that was Giriko's doing; the two never got along and were constantly fighting, so it makes sense." Mifune explained, "Sensei tried to stop him but was too late, Mosquito was dead before we could do anything."

"Only a truly despicable person turns against an ally." Japan spoke solemnly, and Mifune was the only person who deciphered the hidden meaning behind Japan's words. After living with the nation for 22 years he learned of Japan's dark past.

"I also sensed England's soul disappear but quickly reappear soon after. Should I be concerned?"

"So England-san died…he'll probably be grumpy; he never liked dying, not like it is something we nations enjoy, but it is something we have faced in our lifetimes. There is no need to worry, he will be fine. What we should focus one are the wounded civilians, if there are any" Japan reassured, "That and we should interrogate any prisoners."

"Most witches were killed, those who weren't escaped. As of right now, Giriko is our only prisoner." Kid said.

"Then he will have to do, even his fowl mouth will have to reveal something. This may seem like a pointless battle but these witches did this with a goal in mind." Japan revealed his thoughts which caused Kid to start thinking, "They probably thought they could capture one of you, and risked this full scale attack in hopes of success." Kid looked down at Japan who sat quietly processing Kid's words.

"That is a possibility, but I feel there is more to that. Maybe they wished to show their power and numbers. It is obvious this was not their entire group." Japan finished.

"This group of witches were strange…they seemed to move automatically as if they controlled by someone else. They fought with no free will, no character." Mifune added.

"What are you implying?" Kid asked.

"It is more an observation than an implication. I may be seeing things, but it is possible this group is manipulating young witches with promises of immortality and unimaginable power, and it is also possible they are using magic to manipulate some of their members." Mifune finished.

"Is that even possible, and why would they do that?" Kid asked baffled.

"Throughout history humans have labeled witches as demons, but witches are no demons, they are the same as humans; they are frail, they have emotions, they are flawed, and above all they are greedy. These witches might refer to each other as sisters even with no blood relation, but they are still capable of betraying each other in pursuit of power." Japan said.

"But isn't that the nature of witches? Witches allow magic to sway their judgment, they allow the lust for power to turn them evil. Witches are given a choice when they receive their magic, either use it for good or evil." Kid recited what he knew of witches which was the little research the DWMA archives gave, but since Angela arrived Kid believed it to be an obligation to learn more of their history. "What if they had no one to tell teach them right and wrong? Many witches are either orphaned or disowned. Many believe we nations hate witches for what they have done over the centuries and we would be lying if we said we held no malice, but in the end we pity them for chasing something they can never obtain." Japan finished as he stood prompting Mifune to do the same.

"We should get Giriko to the DWMA. If he wakes up, we'll be in trouble." Mifune suggested. Japan and Kid nodded, agreeing with the idea.

The battle was at its end, all that was left to do is help the wounded and bury the dead.

**Two Days Later**

The passed two days have been filled with mourning and collecting the number of casualties.

We find England leaning on a railing, admiring the view. It was the afternoon, so the sun laughed with a booming voice as the day went on. England calmly waited as wind passed through his messy blond hair. The balcony he stood on was near the top of one of the towers. He then sensed two presences behind him, "I am glad you accepted my invitation." England turned to face the newcomers, "Though I apologize for the discrete location, I am sure you would not want your secret revealed." England greeted and then turned to the person he did not know, "Well hello, I am Arthur Kirkland." England extended his hand waiting for the other person to do the same, she hesitated but eventually shook his hand, "Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre, I am Kim's weapon partner." Jacqueline hesitantly introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Jacqueline, and if it makes you more comfortable call me England." England returned to his position on the balcony after he said this. Jacqueline and Kim stood a few feet away, not wanting to be at a disadvantage should England attack. England noticed their uncertainty, "I understand your hesitation and caution, but you should not worry; your secret will remains just that, a secret. I will not tell the DWMA." England looked out on the city below as he spoke, "That also goes for the Witch Order; I am sure other witches will not take lightly to you joining the DWMA, so you needn't worry about this life you've created." England finished. Kim and Jacqueline stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"How do we know you aren't tricking us?" Jacqueline broke the awkward silence.

"First, I have no reason to trick you, so please dispel that though from your mind. I help you simply because I want to, but if you still don't trust me than I understand." England walked towards the balcony entrance where the two girls stood. They tensed when they saw him coming their way, but soon relaxed when he walked passed them, "We might as well head to the Death Room, Lord Death did call for a meeting and you are invited. I am sure you want to know who I am, and we plan to tell you so let us get going." England finished speaking as he began walking down the flight of stairs.

Kim and Jacqueline looked at each other, quietly agreeing to follow the strange, bushy-browed man.

**The Death Room**

After a long and quiet walk they arrived at the Death Room's center where several others waited, "I did not realize we were the last to arrive, I apologize for the tardiness." England apologized to everyone in the room. He saw familiar faces along with new ones which belonged to Ox Ford, Harvard D. Éclair, Kilik Rung and the twins Fire and Thunder.

"Are these the students?" England asked Lord Death.

"Right-o~! These are the rest of the students who will form the Shibusen Juvenile Elite Unite or Shibu-brats for short!" Lord Death exclaimed proudly. Everyone sweat dropped at the ridiculous name, "Shinigami-sama that is not the name we chose." Japan softly told the death god. Lord Death seemed to deflate, "Japan is right, I thought we chose Spartoi, like Stein suggested." Romania added which caused Lord Death to deflate more, "I apologize for disagreeing with you Lord Death, but Shibu-brats is not really flattering and will not do well in boosting morale." England finished.

"Bu—But it is comedic! Shibu-brats is really funny and will boost the morale through humor." Lord Death attempted to reason but failed.

"Well I think it is rather humorous." A new voice entered the debate, a voice which most did not recognize and England hoped he wouldn't hear. Everyone turned to the voice to see a military clad man who was little taller than England. He had auburn hair and was smoking a cigar; his blue military uniform also consisted of two white sashes which formed an 'x' on his torso. One feature which caught everyone's attentions were the man's bushy eyebrows which were very similar to England's.

"Why am I cursed with the worse luck?" England mumbled as he sulked on the new arrived.

"It is good to see you Scotland." Lord Death greeted Scotland.

Those who knew of the nations watched with curiosity, and those who did not know watched the scene in confusion.

"You've changed…what is with this ridiculous appearance. The Death Room has changed too." Scotland said as he looked around the vast desert.

"Well I did start an academy for children so it only made sense to make every kid friendly." Lord Death said.

"Fair play…well if it isn't good old Iggy." Scotland's attention was now focused on his younger brother who wished he could crawl under a rock, "Let me guess, you've been talking with America again."

"That boy of yours knows how to drink, not as much as Ireland but can still keep up." Scotland put his arm on England's shoulders, causing England discomfort as his older brother leaned on him, "I do not really see him a son, but I guess he gets that from his uncles." England wore an indifferent expression as he spoke with his brother, "I guess Ireland and I taught him well." Scotland said with a proud tone before he noticed Excalibur, "Oi! If it isn't Excalibur, I'll be damned! Are you still an annoying twat?" Scotland kneeled down to Excalibur's eye level.

"Fool! The only twat in this room is you and Arthur!" Excalibur pointed his cane at Scotland, "Yeah, yeah…" Scotland stood and scanned the room. England watched his brother wondering what the older nation was looking for. Scotland's eyes landed of a certain scythe meister which caused England to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Scotland walked over to the petite girl and stood over her for a few seconds before speaking, "Is this her?" Scotland asked

"What do you mean?" England looked at his Scotland's back more confused than ever.

"The girl who killed the bastard Asura, is this her?" Scotland asked again.

"Yes that is Maka Albarn." England answered. Then Scotland did the last thing anyone expected, he awkwardly patted the meister's head, "Um…well Wales sends his thanks." Scotland said as he finished. Everyone suddenly heard stifled laughter coming from England who struggled to not burst out laughing, "To think the mighty Scotland would become such a nin—"

England didn't finish his sentence as in the next split second he was laying on the ground with Scotland sitting on his back. Scotland also grabbed England's leg and twisted it to the point of breaking, "You want to finish that sentence?" Scotland stating with a menacing voice as he removed the cigar from his mouth and let out a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, calm down. No need to get violent, all I was saying is you have a soft spot for Wales." England attempted to calm his short tempered brother. Scotland looked down at his human chair before sighing, "Can't deny the truth." He said before releasing his hold on England's leg and standing up. After standing and dusting himself off, England turned to his brother, "I doubt you came all the way to awkwardly pat Maka's head, so why are you here?"

"I thought it was time to pay old man Death a visit. I haven't seen him in centuries after all." Scotland gave a vague answer and only England noticed he was trying to keep the true reason hidden so he did not push any further.

"Um…Lord Death," Ox finally spoke after watching the entire scene in complete confusion

"Yes?"

"Well…just who are these men, and how did he manage to get into the Death Room?" Ox asked as he looked at Scotland.

"Oh…how am I going to explain this?" Lord Death put a giant finger to his imaginary chin as thought of an easy way to explain.

"Wait…I thought you said some students knew." Scotland said addressing England.

"I did and some of them do. About half of the students here know about our existence while the other half don't. We were actually going to explain to the half that doesn't know until you rudely interrupted us."

"Oh."

What was meant to be a few minutes of explaining turned into a full blown hour long seminar as the students (mainly Ox) kept asking questions. Kilik was doubtful at first but quickly believed them after his friends and Lord Death vouched for them, if they see these five men were actually embodiment of nations who was he to say otherwise? Fire and Thunder simply nodded as they could feel the power emitting from the nations, as earth shaman they can feel nature as though it is a living person, and though they cannot explain it in words, they just know England and the other nations speak the truth.

Harvard accepted what they were saying, after all he lived in a word full of supernatural beings, so personifications of nations is not that far fetched.

Kim stayed quiet through their entire explanation and only her partner noticed Kim's internal struggle.

Kim heard of nations before but only when she was a young witch; every witch knew of nations and everyone knew them to be myth, a tale which was meant to keep young witches awake at night. Basically they were to witches what the boogeyman is to humans; something that does not exist. The tales were always the same; A group of powerful beings who, during the Witch Trials and the time of the Black Death, hunted down witches to fill their sadistic pleasure. It was said they hunted down thousands of witches, brutally killing every single one without hesitation. Some went as far as saying that facing Death himself would be less frightening. Obviously as she grew older, these stories became nothing but fairy tales but as she heard their explanation, she wasn't sure anymore. She would ask them if they were the same beings as the ones in the stories, but that would clearly bring suspicious upon herself so she stayed quiet.

"Alright then, the team Spartoi which will be charged with being the first to go in when faced with missions which involve witches and evil humans. You are be the best in the school… the elite, but you will also be the most secretive, for what you learned about the nations is to only be discussed with the people here. Any discussion about the nations without direct authorization will be considered treason. Also if you must speak with nations in public address them by their aliases." Light gleamed off Stein's glasses which added to the serious situation.

Spirit stepped up with his hands in his pockets, "Then do you swear, in the name of Lord Death and everything the DWMA stands for, to follow these rules and never break them and if you should, are you ready to willingly accept the ramifications which come with doing so?" Spirit asked the students.

"We Swear!" They shouted in unison.

"Then that settles it! From this day forth, you will be Spartoi, the DWMA's elite team of students! Congratulations~!" Lord Death gleefully exclaimed

The adults which consisted of Nygus, Sid, Stein, Spirit, and Mifune watched the children with a proud look. The students themselves smiled proudly in accomplishment.

Soon the meeting finished and everyone left the Death Room and headed to their respective destinations whether it be class, home or a laboratory. As they left Kim stopped and glanced at England who noticed, "Do not worry we will speak privately later. I can assure you I am not an enemy." England whispered to her which seemed to reassure her as she left with Jacqueline at her side. England turned back to Scotland a serious expression adorning his face, "Let us go somewhere private to speak." With that the two ancient brothers disappeared.

The two appeared on the balcony of a DWMA tower and then leaned on the balcony. They stared at the city below in silence, without speaking Scotland handed England and envelope. England took it and noticed it was already opened, he assumed Scotland opened it, "You came all this way to deliver my mail?" England asked.

"Look inside." Scotland stated solemnly as he lit another cigar.

England did as Scotland said and went to grab whatever was inside. His fingers brushed paper and what felt like a picture, so he decided to remove the picture first. When he pulled it out, and saw what the picture depicted. Several emotions went through England as he processed what he was seeing, first disbelief, then concern, then anger.

"When did you get this?" England demanded an answer in an anger filled voice.

"About two hours ago. It was left at my doorstep." Scotland said as he released a puff of smoke.

"What of Sweden and Finland or Wales and Ireland, did you tell them?"

"Yes, they went to check on his people. Before I left, they contacted me and said they were safe."

England looked back at the picture, his hand beginning to grip and wrinkle the picture as he grew angrier. Before he could rip the picture, England calmed himself and gently folded the picture then placed it in his inside breast pocket.

"So Wales and Ireland are watching over his people?" England asked.

"That and preparing." Scotland released another cloud of smoke before flicking his cigar off the balcony.

"For what?"

"For war. Attacking South Italy was one thing, attacking Japan was another; friends are one thing but when it comes to family, those fucking witches couldn't have done something stupider." Scotland seemed to spit venom as he said this.

"I hoped this wouldn't result in war, but they have made a horrible mistake in pissing off the United Kingdom. You with me?" England asked.

Scotland chuckled, "We may have our differences but in the end we are family, so fuck yeah I'm in."

England smiled before turning to walk back inside DWMA, Scotland right behind him. They both had determination in their eyes, "Hold on, Sealand. Your family is coming."


	21. What the Hell is Wrong with You?

The Hellenic Republic better known as Greece sat comfortably in his two story mansion in the city of Athens. He looked over his capital from his mansion's balcony as he pet an Aegean cat who quietly slept on his lap. Several other cats loitered on the balcony sleeping the night away. Greece looked at the city lights and the bright laughing moon whose teeth leaked blood.

"Such an ominous night." Greece thought as the cat in his lap woke and purred. Greece looked down at the cat and blushed, "If only I was born as a cat…then life would be much simpler." Greece said as he held up the cat and rubbing his face in the cat's belly. After a few seconds of rubbing his face in the cat's soft fur, he placed the cat back on his lap and continued looking at the moon. After a few minutes of tranquility, Greece suddenly heard a loud knock on his front door. Feeling lazy, he waited for whoever was knocking to leave… it was late so he doubted humans were here for something important.

For all he knew, it could be that bastard Turkey trying to prank him again. Silence overtook the night again, and Greece assumed whomever was at his door left, but another loud banging erased the assumption from his mind. He walked over to the balcony's railing and peered his head over the edge, attempting to get a glance at his front door, but realized at this angle who could not see his front door, "Whoever is knocking, please stop or you'll wake the cats." Greece's uncaring, soft-spoken voice declared. He waited for a response or at least someone to walk away but when he got neither he grew curious. He couldn't feel the presence of one of his people so it was not anyone from Greece, but then he focused and could feel some relations to who or whatever was done there. It was faint but was definitely Greek.

"If this is you Sadık, you better get the hell out of here, you bastard, before I coat the inside of your mask with super glue!" Greece threatened Sadık (aka Turkey). He waited for an insult but once again only silence returned. He sensed for one of his people and once again felt a very faint presence, but suddenly he felt something different a presence which ruined his night. He jumped over the railing and as soon as he landed turned and pinned the unmistakable witch to his front door, with such force it nearly broke down the door.

"If this is how you treat friends then I would hate to see how you treat enemies." The witch spoke with a sly smile. Greece glared at her, with more emotion than he has showed in a few years, "What are you doing here?!" Greece demanded.

"What? Can't I visit an old friend?"

"You and I are no longer friends!" Greece angrily shouted.

"My…such anger, how exciting! This is probably the most emotion I've seen from you in years! Given we haven't seen each other in centuries, but that does not matter, how have you been Heracles?"

Greece stared at the woman, and suddenly released her and walked a few feet away, "Damn you," He cursed "You are lucky I still care for you and that you are one of my people! Even after the terror you brought upon this world, I know it is to full you lust for destruction, but what you did was far too idiotic for me to even begin lecturing you! Reviving the Kishin?! What in Zeus' name is wrong with you, Medusa?!" Greece's normal calm and soft spoken manner was gone and was replaced by his rare, angry persona.

The witch's snake like smile disappeared as she frowned, "What can I say? I am a scientist, experimenting is in my nature." Medusa's mocking tone disappeared and she now spoke with a monotone voice.

"Does this "experimenting" involve the end of the world?!" Greece shouted at the shorter women.

Medusa stared up at him with an indifferent expression, "Are you done?" she asked. Greece finally noticing his outburst, calmed down and took a deep breath, "Sorry, I guess I was holding in all my anger. I had a feeling you were still alive…you are too stubborn to die, so what is the last Gorgon sister doing at my doorstep?" Greece said as he crossed his arms.

"Is it really hard to believe that I wanted to see my oldest friend?" Medusa lips formed small smile.

"After everything you've done, yes it is. Besides I thought you've hated me for centuries after what I did." Greece said.

"I will admit, having my memories tampered with is rather annoying but it is better than being handed over to Death himself, so I thank you for saving me." Medusa looked uncomfortable as she showed her gratitude. Greece said nothing and showed no emotion as he looked at Medusa. Medusa avoided Greece's eyes as he stared at her, "Your staring is rather uncomfortable, so if you don't mind, can you focus your gaze on something else." Medusa demanded.

Greece stared at her for a few more seconds before their awkward moment was interrupted by a cat's meow. They turned to look at the cat which stared back at them before turning and walking away, "I see your cat fetish has not subsided."

"Cats are the most beautiful creatures in this world, but back to what we were talking about, why are you here?" Greece turned serious as he looked at the snake witch.

"I am not here to take your immortality if that is what you are thinking. I gave up that naïve outlook; I will be lying if I said you nations don't interest me, but seeking your immortality is nothing but a childish dream. It cannot be achieved." Medusa answered.

"Then can you tell that to the witches who are hunting us? It seems they managed to find out a lot of information about us in such a short time." Greece said

"Those pathetic and inexperienced witches are a mockery to what we were back then. They have second rate research they managed to find from a previous nation hunter who was alive during the Black Death, though it was incomplete, so they don't realize they cannot kill you. It seems they can only drain some of your power, but even that will end in catastrophe." Medusa said.

Greece was shocked at Medusa's knowledge; he knew she was trying to convince him to do something by giving up this information, "So what is it you want?"

"What? Can't I be generous for once?"

"For once no because you are not generous."

"Fine I am looking for a base of operations, along with a safe house. Basically I am seeking refuge." Mifune said. Greece raised an eyebrow at her proclamation, "So your magic has not returned."

"Being killed twice is something I don't recommend when the meister sliced through me I was already weak. I barely managed to escape and I was left greatly weakened." Medusa confirmed Greece's thoughts.

Greece sighed in defeat, "Fine I will allow you to stay here, but please refrain from tormenting the neighbors, harming my cats, or anything else which can be deemed evil, and if you try anything, I will not hesitate to strike you down; I will not like it, but know that I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Of course and do not think I will stay here like some freeloader, I have lots of information to give, and I am sure nation bushy-brows will appreciate the inside knowledge." Medusa mocked a certain magic wielding nation.

"Speaking of England, I will have to tell him about you." Greece said.

"As long as the DWMA does not know I am alive, I don't care. I am sure you will protect me like you always have." Medusa's tone turned seductive as she leaned up against Greece's figure. Greece looked down at her, "What we had is a thing of the past. It was something that can never happen, and as the centuries passed I realized that, so I suggest you move on as well."  
"You are much too serious…I am only teasing. Now are you going to let me inside or am I going to have to force myself in?" Medusa asked clearly annoyed.

Greece sighed for what felt like the millionth time tonight, so much for a peaceful life.

**The Next Day**

Kim lived a calm and peaceful existence for the past few years. After leaving the Witch Realm she hid at the DWMA without trouble and eventually, to her surprise, managed to make friends. This tranquil life style suddenly changed when a group of witches threated to harm the one she cared for. Kim had no choice but to give them the little information she could gather on the foreign politicians whom suddenly appeared at the DWMA. She did not know why they wanted to know about the politicians and she didn't care, but when one of them suddenly uses magic in front of her and apparently knows a lot about the witch world she was curious to say the least. Then they reveal to not only her but her entire main group of friends that these "politicians" are actually supernatural beings who represent their respective nations. Who would have thought?

But putting all that aside the most baffling of the recent events was the situation the tanuki themed witch found herself at this very moment. She sat in a very fancy and expensive-looking private jet which apparently belonged to the royal family of Great Britain. The chair she sat in was unlike any plane seat she has ever seen and resembled a recliner. To her left was Jacqueline, directly in front of her was England and to his right was a sleeping Scotland.

"You should really try to relax." England spoke bringing Kim out of her thoughts.

"Kinda hard to do when I feel so out of place. I mean did we really have to take a jet? Couldn't we, I don't know, teleported there. I mean you can use magic right?" Kim questioned.

"As much magic I possess I can still get exhausted, and transporting, not only myself, but three other people would tire anyone. Besides I actually prefer travelling by plane, it is rather relaxing." England said.

"I guess that's true, but I still have to ask why you chose me for this "personal" mission." Truthfully Kim did not know why England chose her and Jacqueline for this mission, he could have chosen Maka and Soul or Kid, Patty and Liz; hell even Black Star would probably be a better choice, but no he chose her out of all of Spartoi.

"Oh right, I have not told you," England pulled a folded letter out of his jacket and unfolded it, "And I quote, 'We have the boy known as Sealand, and if you do not return the witch Kimial Diehl we will torture the boy without stopping, then we will track down and kill the few people who "represent" him.' and that is why I chose you." England placed the letter back into his jacket, ignoring Jacqueline and Kim's shocked expressions.

"You tricked us!" Kim shouted.

"We were wrong in trusting you." Jacqueline added. Both girl tenses as if ready to attack at any moment.

"Oi, oi…," Scotland's groggy voice said, "The letter said to bring Kim, so we would have no reason to bring your weapon." Scotland angrily rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"Good to see you awake Scotland, and yes as Scotland said we will not make deals with these witches. They have captured Sealand who is a young-child micronation, and our younger brother," England motioned towards himself and Scotland as he explained to Kim and Jacqueline who Sealand was.

"I have heard the term 'micronation' but have never heard of Sealand, sorry." Jacqueline apologized believing she would offend England.

"There is no need to apologize, many people have not heard of Sealand or any other micronation. Micronations are self-proclaimed and all micronations in existence are children due to their insignificant area and miniscule population, though not all self-proclaimed micronations have a personification." England explained. Kim and Jacqueline listened intently as he explained, "So you lied to Lord Death about this being an investigation." Kim stated.

"Obviously and it would not be the first time. We respect and trust Lord Death, but there are some things even he must not know. The war between the DWMA and the witches is not our war, and as you heard England say back in the Death Room, we are friends with Mabaa." Scotland spoke this time.

Kim and Jacqueline remembered when England revealed his acquaintance with Mabaa. To say they and everyone else in the Death Room were surprised is an understatement.

**Flashback**

_The next morning after Scotland gave England the envelope with a picture of a chained up Sealand, the newly formed team Spartoi was quickly called to Death Room for a meeting. No one but the nations knew what this meeting was about, not even Lord Death. Everyone stood around England waiting for him to start._

"_Alright, England go ahead and explain why you called everyone here." Lord Death said._

"_Very well. I come here with a potential mission for Spartoi or a meister/weapon pairing to be exact." England declared._

_Everyone's silence ushered him to continue, "First off, I must admit I have kept something from you Lord Death," England started, "Something I've kept hidden for centuries." _

_Now he had everyone's attention unsure what he meant by 'something'_

"_And this thing is…?" Lord Death asked._

"_Well to be blunt about it, I have a very good friend in the witch order and this friend is the Grand Witch Mabaa herself. I know this may be suspicious, but know I am as loyal to the DWMA as I am to the Witch Order. Mabaa is a friend of my predecessor, and so I inherited that friendship, but do not worry, like I've said several times this war is not our war, so we will stay out of it." England finished and waited for Lord Death to speak. The air suddenly grew much thicker as Lord Death and England had a stare down._

"_Well… um this is…unexpected. I do not really know how to react…you say your mother was friends with Mabaa as well? To think Britannia managed to hide such a secret from me…I guess she is as secretive as she is stubborn, but does this friendship extend to your brothers?" Lord Death asked._

"_Romania and Norway know her as well, including several other nations. My brothers and I knew her since we were children." England explained._

"_Now this is troublesome…I assume our secrets are safe?"_

"_Your assumption is correct, and the same goes for Mabaa's secrets. This war you fight is not ours and will never be ours. Witches originate from several places throughout the world; hell several come from my land alone, so if I do not need to fight them then I won't. Saying that, as soon as we defeat these nation-hunting witches we will leave the DWMA and return to our normal, mundane lives. Unless witches directly attack a nation we will not come back, and we will not interfere. Similar to how you do not interfere in human wars." England finished explaining._

"_England, you and your brothers are very good friends of mine. You helped during the Grim Times and in return I helped you during the Black Death, so we have centuries of fighting alongside each other. If you say our secrets are safe then I will trust you. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, what is this personal mission you spoke about?" Lord Death motioned for England to continue._

"_Through Mabaa's information I have discovered a potential place where these witches are hiding. Due to their access to spatial magic, via Free's demon eye, it is possible they managed to create an illusion barrier around Stonehenge and potentially created a base of operations there. Due to this being only a theory, I do not wish to make a full scale "attack", so I decided to go there myself. Then I came up with the idea to bring a member of Spartoi for it would be good experience, and I can guarantee their safety." England told him._

"_Very well then who will you take with you?" Lord Death asked. England turned and scanned the group of kids who formed Spartoi. Eying them for a few seconds his eyes landed on Kim and Jacqueline. "I do not believe I know these two so I'll choose them." He said._

_Kim stared at with a dumbfounded expression. What the hell was he planning? _

_If only she knew._

**Flashback End**

"Oi, Kimial!"

Kim came out of her daze when she noticed England waving a hand in front of her face, "What?"

"You've been blanked out for a few minutes." Jacqueline said, "Something is happening."

Kim now noticed everyone was standing and looking through the plane windows, but the one thing that caught her eye was how Scotland stood by the plane's door, "Maybe Romania or Norway should have accompanied us? Hell, even Japan would be comforting." Scotland said.  
"Romania and Norway are busy interrogating Giriko while Japan is catching up with Mifune. We will be fine when if Wales and Ireland join us." England said as he peered out a window.

"Guys, what is going on?" Kim asked.

England and Scotland looked at her with confused eyes before they realized neither Kim nor Jacqueline knew of their plan.

"Well we've been luring in witches by removing our soul protect and just minutes ago I displayed a little magic so they are hot on our tail. We are passing over Finland right now, so it is the perfect time to jump." England explained nonchalantly.

"Jump!" Jacqueline and Kim shouted in unison.

"Of course…you didn't actually think we were going to land in England when this "meeting" is obviously a trap, so we have a friend picking us up. He can't pick us up if we are still in a plane." England said as if it the most casual thing ever.

"Bu-but?" Jacqueline was at loss for words.

"Kimial, you know how to fly right?" He asked.

"Y-yes, but I did not bring my broom, so…." Kim attempted to get out of impromptu sky-diving.

"Well no matter, we will be free falling for most part and if it comes to it, I can catch you." As England finished speaking, the plane shook. "Our magic will not keep this plane in the air for long. I guess we'll have to write an apology letter to Elizabeth because she won't be happy that we crashed the jet." Scotland looked at England with a smug grin.

"It was your fault for not telling her about our plans. I am sure you are going to throw all the responsibility on me. I wonder how she will react, god bless her," England said "Scotland, there are probably a dozen witches outside, and they are trying to bring down this plane. Open the hatch and hold them off for a minute while I get Kimial and her partner. Even if I have to force her." England whispered before walking back to Kim.

Scotland did as England said and gripped the door handle, "Best way to kill a witch, burn her!" Scotland crushed the cigar he smoked as he opened the door then he extended his hand releasing a ball of fire. The dozen or so witches who surrounded the plane scattered to dodge the fire. A few witches were caught in the flames but continued attacking as the wounds were non-lethal.

"There is no time to think Kimial, so here we go!" England aimed his hand towards the seats where he previously sat.

"What are you doing?!" Kim shouted

England did not speak as fire erupted from his hands and completely decimated the side of the plane. Then he grabbed the collars of Kim and Jacqueline's Spartoi uniforms which were similar to sailor uniforms.

"Scotland! Jump!" England shouted as he jumped off the plane with a screaming Jacqueline and Kim in his hands.

Kim found herself falling through the night sky, but she was somewhat reassured by England's grip on her clothing, but panicked when he released them, "I'll be back!" England shouted was muffled due to the air. As if in an instance England as Kim and Jacqueline continued falling. England now hovered in the sky and faced the falling plane. He watched as several witches charged towards him, but they did not get very far for England launched a ball of light into the plane which caused it to explode. Plane shrapnel fell as balls of fire, "To think I would use so much of your magic, Excalibur. It is a miracle I have survived these centuries without you." England thought before he turned to face the oncoming ground, and straightened his body to speed up his descend.

Meanwhile Kim stood on Jacqueline's lantern form as she held onto the extended form. This is known as the "Pixie" form; usually it is used to rocket into the sky but Kim used it to hover in midair, "Oi," Scotland stopped falling and hovered beside the tanuki witch, he seemed to stand on the air as he placed his hand in his pockets, "We are not low enough for Finland to pick us up, so you'll have to keep falling." Scotland said as he casually floated next to her.

"You cannot expect me to suddenly sky dive from a crashing jet!" The pink haired witch shouted. Scotland looked at her with an indifferent expression, "It is not like you are going to die, I mean look at yourself, you are flying. That and Finland is going to pick us up, so we should not keep him waiting. Hurry before I cancel your resonance with Jackie there." Scotland said before resuming his free fall. Kim stayed hovering and watched as the red haired nation fell further away from her. Sighing, Kim told Jacqueline to disengage her flames which allowed gravity to do its work. Kim plummeted downward managing to catch up with Scotland who lazily fell. Scotland looked over to the pink haired witch and smiled. They fell nearer to the Finnish country and Kim began wondering when they were going to stop. Soon enough Scotland slowed his descend and came to a stop. Kim followed and floated beside the British nation.

"See it wasn't so bad. Finland should be here soon enough." Scotland said.

"Is Finland a magic user as well?" Kim asked.

"In a way yes, but he is not a wizard, and he won't be accompanying us. He is more of our inconspicuous ride." Scotland clarified.

Kim went to ask more but a sudden jingle stopped her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized there was now a sleigh in front of her. It was the big stereotypical, red sleigh which Santa rode.

"Hei, Scotland. Oh this must be the witch you brought with you."

Kim looked over to the head of the sleigh and saw a person which she would never expect. He saw a cute faced, blond man who wore a Santa hat.

"Alright then, hop in Kimial." Scotland told her as he hopped in the back seats of the sleigh.

"Wait, this is Finland? What's with the sleigh?" She asked.

"Oh right, you know Santa Claus?"

Kim nodded.

"He's right there." Scotland casually pointed at Finland as he slouched in the sleigh seat.

Kim took a seat next to him still confused as to what that meant. Jacqueline transformed and sat next to her meister.

"What he say is right," Finland started "I was Santa Claus until the 1960's. I stopped due to everyone trying to shoot me down during the Cold War." He finished.

"Good to see you Finland." England finally arrived and sat next to Finland in the driver's seat.

"Hei, England, so I guess we'll head to Sealand." Finland waited for England's confirmation.

"Get on with it. We have to hurry before the witches send reinforcements."

"Right."

Kim and Jacqueline held on for dear life as the sleigh pulled by nine reindeer, the leader of the deer having a bright red nose, took off at speeds they couldn't fathom.

**Principality of Sealand, North Sea, 12 kilometers off the coast of Suffolk, England.**

A sleigh appeared above the sea fort renamed Sealand. Pulled by nine reindeer Finland pulled it down and landed on Sealand's helipad. With the huff the reindeer came to a halt.

"Thank you for working hard everyone." Finland said to his reindeer.

Kim and Jacqueline disembarked the sleigh touching the solid metal.

"What…the fuck was that?!" Kim shouted.

"Give warning before you do…whatever it is you did." Jacqueline followed.

"Sorry, but we couldn't waste more time than we already have. Even if we moved faster than the speed of light, that took a lot of magic so they'll be on our asses soon." England explained.

"Oi, Finland you'll have to leave this place. No offense, but your Santa magic isn't exactly lethal and your sniper skills will not help you in this fight." Scotland told the Nordic nation.

"You are right, but I curse my helplessness in this situation." Finland said solemnly.

"It was not your fault, every nation no matter how small has the right to return to their land. Finland rarely sees his caretaker since he was sold, so it makes sense he be allowed to come back. Neither of us foresaw their cleverness. I'll teleport you and your reindeer back to your home. The magic from your sleigh show cloud mine, so they will not track you." England extended his arm and aimed his opened palm, "You must keep the Prince of Sealand safe for he is Sealand's life line." England said as he teleported Finland, his sleigh, and the reindeer.

"So now what are we going to do?" Kim asked.

"Well, we wait for the enemy." Scotland answered

"That's it?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, I think. Right England?" Scotland turned to his younger brother.

"Tell me Allistor, don't you feel as though something is off?" England asked seriously as he walked to the end of Sealand and looked down at the sea.

Scotland was going to question England on what he meant, but a sudden sense of danger stopped him. Before he realized what happened he was in front of Kim and Jacqueline with his hand extended and guarding them. A sudden bright light overtook the dark night.

Kim and Jacqueline held on to each other as the bright light blinded them and the sudden gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet. "What the hell was that?!" Kim shouted, "I don't know, but I can guarantee it wasn't good." Jacqueline replied. Dust was thrown into the air so Kim and Jacqueline stood confused as the cloud of dirt cleared.

Their eyes widened when they saw Scotland standing, and seemingly protecting them. His blue military uniform was gone and his trousers were barely clinging on to his legs, "I swear I am getting to old for this shit." Scotland regained his senses and looked at the resulting damage. He looked at his hand and noticed the deep horizontal gash. Another similar horizontal slash was directly under his eyes. Both wounds were healing, but he realized they were healing much slower than usual.

"Scotland! Are you okay?!" England worriedly asked.

"Shut up you brat, of course I am okay. You should watch your back!" Scotland shouted back.

England sensed another attack and quickly jumped out of the way, leaving the floor before him at his assailant's mercy.

"I didn't sense any magic, but that attack was definitely powerful." England thought as he looked to the skies for whoever was attacking him. England's eyes widened before he quickly bent backwards avoiding the lethal attack, "No magic again, but they are definitely invisible."

England focused and could vaguely see the shift in the air and his vision, "Illusion Break!" England shouted. A shattering sound erupted and England's glass seemed to fall of England's attacker.

"I guess I was careless, I should underestimate you nations. The Lord Kishin would not approve of this."

England stood shocked along with Kim and Jacqueline while Scotland wore an indifferent face.

"Of course, it all makes sense. Kimial's information wasn't nearly enough for the witches to gain such an upper hand. There had to be another mole, someone who is higher ranked in the DWMA, but to think it's you. Answer me this, Justin Law why would someone of the clergy turn against Lord Death?"

"Simple because he is the Lord Kishin's enemy."


End file.
